


School Uniform

by Niall_Styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Fingerfucking, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, Top Zayn, Underage Niall, Voyeurism, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 68,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Styles/pseuds/Niall_Styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing things for extra credit is one thing but doing it in a short pleated skirt in front of a sizzling hot teacher, you have to be prepared for an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The door was heavy under his fist as he beat against the hard wood of his bedroom door. Niall had to come out sometime. "Nialler! Come out before I drag you out! You can't stay in there forever!" Louis yelled through the door presenting Niall with laughable facts about his situation.

Liam giggled and nodded in agreement. "Yea, c'mon Niall, we're going to be late. And you know how Mr. Styles gets when we're late."

"Fuck you! I'm not coming out!" he heard his friend retort.

Liam looked at Louis, his laughs almost uncontrollable, "We'll never get him out."

Louis chuckled, "Oh c'mon! Are you you backing out of a challenge mate? The Great “Niall Horan” isn't man enough to hold up his end of the deal?" Louis teased, knowing that messing with Niall was the one way to truly get whatever he was looking for out of his friend. "Are you scared?" He mocked.

Liam was sure that wouldn't work but Niall still lost the bet. Surprise etched itself in his face as the door knob twisted and the door opened slowly. He tried not to stare at him, but once he came into full view, he couldn't help it.

"Wow Niall," he muttered. He knew laughing would cause him to go back into the bedroom and they really would be late if he did that.

Niall crossed his arms and felt a blush paint itself over his cheeks. "I'm not backing out, you wanker!" he grumbled, glaring at the feathery-haired boy.

"Well, this is a surprise," he sputtered. Louis chuckled, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he did so. When his fit of laughter had begun to trail down he stepped forward, inspecting Niall's new, rather unlikely, form of dress. "Who knew that you would actually do it? Not to mention go all out. You even shaved your legs!" Louis snorted, watching the blonde’s fury grow. It was perfect.

Niall rolled his eyes and pulled the skirt down slightly. Liam covered his mouth, trying so hard not to laugh. "Niall, I think you're prettier in that uniform than Lottie!"

Niall glared at him. He hated them.  Niall wanted nothing more than to throttle them both. He loosed the black tie then tried to pull the black pleated skirt down more.

"He looks prettier than any girl I know from school, right Liam?" Louis chuckled, "Give us a spin Niall!" Louis teased, knowing that his friend was very much indeed embarrassed and humiliated, but this was all part of the fun. "Maybe we should call you something more appropriate? Something that sounds more girly." Louis still continuing to laugh

If looks could kill, Louis would have been dead three times over by now. Niall scoffed. "Go to hell Louis!" he hissed trying desperately to keep the skirt from showing his ass. Today would be a long day. Lottie's uniform barely left anything for the imagination. With him being taller than her, the black pleated skirt was practically at his ass. Not to mention Lottie’s white button up shirt was quite snug it was almost like wearing a corset. This, mixed with the perverts at school, made for one long and embarrassing day. Damn the weather! It never rained in Cheshire during this season and the one time Niall bets with it, is the one time he loses! His cheeks burned even more as Liam walked around him and pinched his butt.

"Damn, Niall! You have one cute butt!” Louis walked about the other side, inspecting the handiwork of Lottie's uniform. It really did pay to listen to the weather reports. He chuckled, smacking Niall on the ass. "Well done! You actually look like a chick, maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of this, Niall." he added in spite, watching the blonde's blood boil. "Your skirt is so short. Can you even wear underwear with that thing on? It's so high I'm sure anyone would see your boxers," he contemplated."Unless you're wearing," he paused, eyes widening in madness. "Oh my god, you did go all out! Nialler is wearing panties aren't you!?"

Niall turned to face the idiots he called friends. "Piss off Louis!"

Liam laughed hysterically. "I told him it was part of the bet! I didn't think he'd actually go through with it!" he choked out, his laughs becoming louder, "Oh my God, Niall!"

Niall bit the inside of his cheek. "Fuck you both!"

"What color are they, Nialler? Did you opt for pink? Since you’re so fond of girly things?" he chuckled, raising the teen's skirt from his behind as his jaw dropped his delighted gasps of laughter and choking hysteria. "It's worse than we thought!" Louis practically screamed, letting the skirt fall again as he backed up, doubling over with laughter. "You're wearing panties with a fucking lace!"

Niall felt his blush deepen. He hadn't meant to get those kinds of panties. It was hard buying women's underwear with his brother with him. Niall had just grabbed one from the display in what he assumed to be his size and paid quickly before his brother returned from the bathroom. How was he supposed to know they were the ones with lace linings? Niall huffed and punched Louis in the arm. "Shut the hell up. Let's just go!"

Liam couldn't breathe this was all too funny. He nodded and followed behind his cross dressing friend. "Louis! Come on! School is waiting!"

The hallways were filled with people like usual. Only instead of ignoring the blonde, they all gaped and snickered at his unfortunate situation. Some of them swooned, completely turned out, while others requited themselves to silent chuckles. Louis walked behind Niall and Liam, watching as the skirt swayed and glimpsed the lace undergarments. "Little Nialler! You should pull your skirt down," he chuckled.

Niall had never been so ungodly embarrassed in his whole life. Never! Never had he felt so, so small. He quickly tugged at the dress, praying to whatever God possible that this day go by as fast as possible. He made sure not to look at his peers, he didn't want to see their scoffing. He was already pissed and embarrassed beyond belief. What happened if he had to bend down? He tugged at the skirt again. Louis was so going to pay for this. "Shut up, idiot!" he hissed.

"I love the rain, don't you Liam?" Louis asked, laughing lightly as his hands rose up and cupped the back of his head so that his elbows stuck out in a relaxed gesture. "We should bet more often. I like it when I win," He added, rubbing the blonde's defeat directly in his face again. They approached their class door, and Louis stepped in front, opening it. "After you, miss."

Niall glared at Louis, minimizing the space between the two of them, "I am going to kill you," he hissed, "When today is over, you better watch your back."

Liam watched the interaction between the two of them, deciding to push Niall from behind into the classroom. He did not need them to get into it right now. "Come on Niall," he said yanking his one friend into the classroom, "Come on Louis, the bell is going to ring soon."

"I'd watch yours actually, more accurately your ass," Louis called out."Watch it because right now everyone can see your lace panties, Nialler," he chuckled, following behind them. Oh yes, he knew he was pushing his luck and tossing his friend directly in the way of the humiliation train. But it was always fun to mess with the blonde lad.

Niall felt his blush return as he immediately dropped into his seat, yanking and pulling at the skirt. Louis was going to be dead because Niall was going to kill him and that meant that Niall would spend the rest of his life in jail. He could deal with that. At least in there, he could wear pants.

Liam decided that it would be best to sit next to Niall, spacing the two boys. As much as he didn't want his friend to be so humiliated, it was kind of funny and he wanted to see if he'd go through with it all day. And if Louis sat next to him and continued his taunting, Niall would jump him and they'd both be sent to detention.

Louis took his seat and settled in lazily like usual, watching the blonde sit up like a board, flat and straight so that his skirt wouldn't show anymore skin. Oh, his friend was so pretty when he was mad. Louis eyed him up and down, watching the slight curve of his neck into the blonde hair. His chest rose and fell sharply. Yes, he was very angry. "Could have done with a bra? You look kinda flat from here."

Niall looked at him sharply. "I am going to gut you like a fish," his hissed, his cheeks burning bright red as one of their peers walked by and whistled, "You are so dead, so dead!"

Liam looked at Louis. "Stop it," he giggled, "Class starts soon."

Louis chuckled, banging his head against the desk with laughter in his throat, tears spilling from his eyes. "Oh, Nialler" he rolled his stomach inside. This was just too funny. "Such horrible things are coming from such pretty lips. You must be more lady-like. You wouldn't want for everyone to think you can't complete a task as simple as this."

Niall crossed his arms. He was just going to ignore him. That was it. The day would fly by. He just had to ignore the lad. But wait, why not throw a jab at Louis? Niall smirked and looked at his friend. " Louis, sounds like you want me? Does this turn you on? After all, what straight boy would have his friend dress up as a girl and then stare at his ass the whole time?"

Liam had been laughing with Louis's comment, but now, now he was laughing harder. It was true. Louis had pretty much spent the whole time talking about how pretty Niall was and talking about his butt. God, he loved these two! "Oh my God!" he laughed, his sides aching.

"You keep looking at my pants, so I should ask you the same. Sorry, I like boobs, so it seems to be the only thing you are lacking would be the last thing you'd need to get into these pants, blondie" he quipped, "Better luck next time." He was telling the truth. Yes, if Niall had been a girl he probably would have enjoyed getting off on him. But he wasn't and the lack of breast, which happened to be Louis's favorite part of female anatomy, was missing. It just wouldn't do. The day flew by rather slowly for Niall.

Niall slammed his locker shut. "No, I'm skipping. He doesn't take attendance anyway."

Liam shook his head and grabbed Niall's art pad from his locker. "You have to go."

"I don't have to do anything," Niall retorted, "I hate art."

"Only because you won't work hard enough to get good at it," Liam retorted as Louis popped his gum, "You're just like Louis. Neither one of you will work hard at it. Besides, Mr. Malik is the best teacher we have." Niall wanted to agree that Mr. Malik was indeed the best teacher ever. With his sizzling hot appearance, Niall could just stare at him forever.

Niall folded his arms. It wasn't that he hated art, he didn't. He just couldn't draw to save his soul. His mother had signed him up for this class and Louis and Liam had taken it so he wouldn't be alone. Liam drew well, but he and Louis sucked. But Louis never tried. Niall tried but that was the worst part. No matter what he did, his drawing never came out. They always sucked. He sighed. It also didn't help that the one teacher in the whole school that was hot, was teaching it. Niall had a HUGE crush on his art teacher from the moment he walked through the door, which was why he tried so hard to be good at art. He wanted to impress him. He looked down at the girl's uniform that hung tightly to his body. He couldn't let Mr. Malik see him this way. It was bad enough he sucked at the one thing the man seemed to excel at. "I'm not going."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, backing out again. Just like I knew you would. You can never stick to anything. You're pretty useless, Niall." Louis growled, mocking him with bigger words than he would normally use just to prove his point. "So what we can't draw? Or is it because of your uniform today? Don't want a certain someone to see you? Who? Who is it?"

Was he that transparent? Niall was pretty sure neither Louis nor Liam knew of his crush. He didn't know why he was embarrassed about it, he just was. He knew they wouldn't do anything if they knew, after all they were the first ones he told he was gay. Niall closed his eyes. He really didn't want Mr. Malik to see him this way. "Shut up Louis," he said looking at them both, "I'm going home."

"Niall you are such a pain," and with that he looped his arm under Niall's and motioned Liam to do the same. He knew that he wouldn't be able to drag Niall himself, and so with the both of the holding him by the arms he had a fair feeling that he wouldn't be able to escape. "You can't run from everything! We're gonna drag you if we have to!" Louis gritted out, pulling the blonde.

Niall tried to pull away, tried to stand his ground, but the shoes Liam made him wear had absolutely no traction. "Stop it! I mean it!" he growled his skirt moving upwards giving everyone behind them a nice peek show at his ass.

Liam dragged Niall along, struggling immensely. "Why are you fighting this!?" he growled as they came up upon the classroom, "It's last period!" Liam could hear the whispers and whistles of his class mates which meant something was giving them a show. He quickly used one arm to yank Niall's skirt back over his ass. "Piss off horndogs!" he yelled as Louis yanked them both to the door.

"I'm not going!" Niall growled glaring daggers at Louis.

Louis shook his head, rolling his eyes at the pitiful sight. "Stop struggling or you're going to give the football team another lovely view of your lovely ass. You're going whether you like it or not," Louis groaned through his teeth as he worked to pull the blonde down the marble hallway. Thank god the flats the teen was wearing didn't have grips. It would have made everyone's job harder.

Niall noticed Liam's movement to cover his ass and while he appreciated it, he knew that was his time to act. Niall tried to pull away from him but his hand instantly flew from his ass to his arm.

"Stop being such a baby!" Liam cried clutching his arm tightly. The classroom was just a couple steps ahead.

"I don't want to go to this stupid class! Let me go!" Niall retorted as his skirt riding up.

Just then, the struggling seemed to get harder, and Louis thought of knocking the blonde out and carrying him to class over his shoulder but someone else stepped around the corner. Louis gasped as their teacher, Mr. Zayn Malik, eyed them curiously, casting them an all knowing glance before he stepped out to inspect them further, now noticed by Liam and Niall. The man chuckled, and continued walking. Louis had thought they'd gotten into some sort of trouble, that they were about to be swallowed whole by the man's ultimate authority. He sighed lightly, but still kept a firm grip on the blonde before he heard a booming voice. "You three better make it to class before I do, especially you Niall. I wouldn't want to put such a pretty girl in detention now."

Niall instantly stopped moving, his face burning in pure embarrassment. He had never been so close to tears in his whole life. He pulled his arms from both Louis and Liam and looked down at the floor. Of course, of course! Mr. Malik would see him. Now he really did look like an ass.

Liam was shocked when their teacher just made a joke. They weren't going to detention? Liam was even more surprised when Niall walked into the classroom willingly. He looked at Louis. "Well, that worked out better than I thought it would."

They had all managed to take their seats quietly, even Niall who had to reposition his skirt three times before being satisfied. Louis chuckled a bit at the scene but had really nothing to say. He was just satisfied with Niall being in class. They'd been working on the drawing unit for about three weeks and covering the top anatomy and working down. Today, they studied the human leg. Mr. Malik had laid out the necessary supplies. The B, 2B, and H pencil with the kneaded erasers and some special paper. He knew his students were not professionals but it couldn't hurt to let them work with good supplies. He had begun the skeleton on the board, showing with broad lines how one visualizes the bone of the leg. Once most people got the concept of joints and bone as lines and circles he began circling the class room, seeing what his students had so far come up with. Being completely honest with himself as he crossed the left side of the room, he shook his head. A few moments after inspecting the right side he did the same. "This just won't do. Do you need a model first, you guys?" He asked in his usual cool tone, watching the class for affirmatives.

Niall hated art right now. Who the fuck spent this much time on one part of the anatomy? He sighed and drew a large slash through his attempted leg. How the hell was he going to pass this class? Niall glanced up to see Mr. Malik looking directly at him. God, the man was gorgeous. Niall brought his eyes back to his pathetic drawing as the class said yes to Mr. Malik's question.

Mr. Malik stepped beside Niall as the affirmation ran through his ear. The man looked down and noticed his sheet. The blonde had quite a bit of trouble in the art department, and it was a natural thing. Some people just weren't good at art and others were. But it wasn't fair. Not fair when Niall was a moving work of art himself. "Niall," his voice boomed. "Do me a favor."

Niall looked up at him. When had the man moved behind him? Oh no, that meant he saw the pathetic thing Niall was attempting to draw. "What is it, Mr. Malik?"

Liam eyes widened and he looked at Louis. "You don't think?" he started to whisper.

Zayn smiled, and offered a hand to Niall. He watched as the teen stood, the gentle sinews of his legs pulling and forming into the smooth cover of heated creamy skin. His body was perfect. Well, that's what would get Niall into trouble in the end. "Thank you," he said and without warning, Niall was hoisted onto the table and forced to stand. All of them in the room could see him, legs, ass and all. "There is your model, now get to work people."

Niall pulled the skirt down, his blush worsening. Oh God, this wasn't supposed to happen. He was surprised when the class didn't mock him, but began their work. He looked at his so called friends, his eyes begging for their help.

Liam was shocked, again, and he felt bad for his clearly embarrassed friend. What were they supposed to do? He glanced at Louis. Now would be a good time for him to create some sort of distraction.

Louis stared up at his friend, sure it was embarrassing but Niall deserved it. He was always an ass to him. He wickedly smiled to himself but before he lifted his pencil, he stared at Niall mouthing the words: "I can see your panties," before he started to draw again.

Niall pulled the skirt down again, his face hotter than he'd felt before. He dropped his eyes to the table that he was standing on, embarrassment encompassing him. Stupid Louis! He was going to kill him, as long as his own embarrassment didn't kill him first.

Liam felt so bad for Niall. He mouthed that he was sorry before Mr. Malik looked at him, causing him to go to work immediately.

Zayn watched with eager eyes as his students drank up their new model. He raised the book in front of his eyes, but he was unable to concentrate on the words. He couldn't stop staring at the blonde's displayed flesh. It was so sensual and curved like that of a woman, but not too much. He let his mind race, pondering what he the blonde would look like without so many clothes. "Niall, couldn't you pick a more interesting pose?" He teased, wondering if the teen would actually do it.

Niall looked back at his teacher, his face in the book. He wasn't going to pose! Wasn't it bad enough that he was standing on top of a table in a skirt and lace panties, that no matter what he did, everyone could see? But what if he didn't? Wouldn't that be a strike against him? Niall let his hands fall to his sides, allowing the skirt to crawl back up and show more of his legs and the bottom of his ass. He still couldn't bring himself to look at anything but the table, so that's where his eyes stayed.

Louis chuckled, scribbling something on the paper for the blonde to see. The sheet read, in drastically messy writing: "Now I can see your ass too." With that he went back to drawing what he thought looked like a human leg, completely ignoring Niall's body as he drew.

Zayn watched as the teen struggled with his ego. "Very good Niall, now hold that pose. Thank you."

Niall glared briefly at Louis before glancing back when their teacher spoke. He sighed. Mr. Malik didn't think anything of him, other than a student. God, he was so embarrassed. He did what his teacher asked, staying in the pose, even though his ass was pretty much hanging out for everyone to see. It wouldn't be such a problem, if he hadn't worn the lace panties. God, how was he going to ever show his face again?

After about forty five minutes the class was coming close to be over. Mr. Malik had everyone put their things down and place the pencils, erasers, and extra paper back where it belonged. He left Niall standing on the table, pretending to forget about him. He needed a moment alone and surely he did not wish to draw anyone's attention to that fact. Zayn allowed the rest of the students to wait at the door for the lunch bell. Louis and Liam were still lingering until he shot both students a look and they moved away quickly. He turned around, feigning surprise like the joker he had known to be. He was one of the more youthful teachers. He was younger and far more understanding of the teenage psyche. "Oh, Niall, I almost forgot you were still up there. Need help getting down?"

Did he need help down? Hell yes! He was not giving the class more of a show then he already had. He nodded mutely, not trusting his voice to sound as in control as he wanted it to.

Zayn chuckled moving forward, "Very well then." He placed his hands on the back of Niall's legs, sliding them up the bare skin smoothly to cup at his hips to pull him closer before he hoisted him off the table. He pressed the teen's weight to himself as he let the lithe form slide down his body like a pole. Oh god, that had felt good but what came later would feel even better.

Niall gasped at his teacher's touches, his inner pervert screaming. The man's strong hands had felt so good against his legs, sliding up them, and then pulling them towards him roughly. The way their bodies rubbed against each other as Niall went down on the man was amazing. As they stood close, Niall hoped the man would slide his strong hands up his legs again and cup his ass. He wanted Mr.Malik to touch him. "Thank you," he whispered, making sure to have his eyes convey lust and sexiness. He could flirt even if there was a rule against that. "You're stronger than you look Mr. Malik."

Zayn raised a quick brow to the teen's observations. He still had a hold of his hips firmly, feeling the softness bellow his finger tips. He tested the waters firmly by sliding his hands off the teen and 'accidently' cupping his ass before he pulled away. "I suppose, or maybe you're just light," he added, turning to walk to his desk as students filtered out of the class room. "Niall, I have another favor."

Niall couldn't believe how hot his teacher made him when he was grabbing his ass like that. He let out a small mewl before catching himself and turning around to look at the man. "What kind of favor, Mr. Malik?" he asked making sure his skirt hiked a little further up then he had allowed while modeling. Niall made himself look as innocent as he possibly could while asking the question though. He was hoping that Mr. Malik would tell him that he wanted to see him after school and maybe get closer. Or that he wanted to fuck him. Niall smirked he liked both options and hoped that would be the favor he asked for.

Zayn smiled and tipped his chin forward acknowledging Niall with the highest regard. "Yes, I was wondering if you are free after school this evening." He asked, gently probing the teen's mind for the answers he was looking for. He purposely left the question blunt, watching for any hint of a reaction. He'd already enjoyed the reaction to his touches. He wondered how he would react to his words.

Free, Tonight? He was now! "Yes! I mean I think I am," he said trying to keep his calm. He took two deep breaths then walked back over to his teacher. There was no one in the room, why not push things. "What can I help you with Mr. Malik?" he asked making sure there was little room between them. Was Mr. Malik going to ask him out?

Zayn smiled at the attempt. This was what he'd been hoping for, the ultimate reaction to suit his needs and perverse nature. One of course he did not reveal to his students, but this time, he'd make an exception. He allowed the teen to get closer. "Well I know how you struggle in this class, and I saw how well you did today, following instructions. How would you like to earn some extra credit?"

Niall smirked. Following instructions, so Mr. Malik liked being dominant. That was cool. Niall wouldn't mind being submissive to him. Extra credit, he definitely needed it. So, why not kill two birds with one stone? Why not sleep with his amazingly handsome teacher and pass the course? "I do need extra help, Mr. Malik," Niall replied, "What kind of extra credit do you have in mind?"

Zayn smirked and lowered his lids as he scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Niall before he began to speak to him again. "Well, since you seem to do well modeling, I was wondering if you would like to do some more for me, Niall?" he nearly purred, seducing his student shamelessly. "I'll give you extra credit and treat you to a treat of your choice if you agree."

Niall smiled. "Who am I modeling for?" he asked. What was Zayn trying to tell him? But he didn't care. He'd get a treat of his choice after words and the only treat he wanted was standing in front of him. "And what kind of treat will I get? I don't like sweet things," Niall said trying to be innocent. Obviously, if the man was hitting on a teenage boy he must thrive on innocence. Niall bit his bottom lip for measure and leaned in closer. "I won't have to be naked, will I Mr. Malik?"

Zayn chuckled. "Oh heavens no," Zayn replied, "You can keep most of them on, Niall." He smiled wryly. "That's the phone number when you make your decision. I'll come and pick you up. I teach an adult anatomy class, and I must say, you are the perfect person for the task we are currently attempting to complete right now. What do you say, Nial?"

Niall nodded and looked down at the paper. "An anatomy class," he said. Anatomy, maybe he would get to take off a bit of his clothes to model. And then after staring at him for so long, Mr. Malik would break and fuck him. Niall moaned internally. God, that would be so hot. Maybe he wouldn't be able to wait until the end of class and fuck him with all those people watching. Oh, that was so hot. "I'll do it. What time should I be ready? And what should I wear?"

"Wear what you have on now and be ready for say, seven o'clock. I swear you won't be home late," He said it with his velvet voice. He'd been reserving that one lately, saving it up for a moment like this. With Niall so eager to dive right into his plan who was he to stop him? He was sixteen after all. He could make his own choices. Not that it mattered. His future had been decided the moment he put on those lace panties.

Niall felt his insides drop. He wouldn't be home late? That meant Zayn had no intention of doing what Niall wanted to do. But if that were the case, why was he flirting back? Now Niall was confused. "Where should I meet you?" he asked taking the small slip of paper and sliding it into the side his lace panties. He had no pockets so and why not be sexual about it.

Zayn watched his hand carefully, the fine circles of his pupils darting to where the paper had been slid. "Oh I can pick you up right at home. I want to make sure you don't get hassled. I imagine you get quite a lot of attention dressed like that, I mean." he purred, holding his face in his hand as he leaned on his desk. "I wouldn't want one of my favorite students to get unwanted attention from someone else."

Niall smirked and shrugged. "I like some of the attention, especially from certain teachers." Niall whispered as he leaned over the desk slightly, bringing himself closer to Zayn, "Do you know where I live, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn held himself back in that moment, saving his inner pervert for later but still allowing the teen some sexy material to work with. Zayn ran his fingers through his hair, sighing gently as he smiled. "Of course I do. I know everything about you, Niall," he purred affectionately." I do write your report every semester. I know all about you."

Niall smirked and pushed himself backwards. "I don't think you know everything Mr. Malik." he said as the man's phone number fell from the lace panties and onto the floor. Niall smirked. He bent over at the hips, making sure his ass was in full view of his sexy teacher as he picked it up. "Stupid thing," he moaned, "Too bad I don't have any pockets, I hope it doesn't fall out again." Niall rose slowly but only after making a series of little sexy moans that he knew would turn the man on more than the free showing of his ass.

Zayn watched his ass, the right round globes rubbed by the soft lace of his panties. He had no doubt what lay beneath them, but he had to wonder if Niall was a virgin. The way the teen flirted would have gotten an A+ from anyone grading sluttiness. He pondered if perhaps he could be the first to teach this naughty little slut, what was what. "Let's hope not. I'll see you tonight?"

Niall nodded and held the paper in his hand. Tonight, God, if it was going like anything Niall wanted it to maybe tonight he could get laid. He turned around and walked seductively to the door. Thank God for those late night movies, otherwise he'd never know how to do any of this. He turned from the classroom door. "Bye, Mr. Malik. I'll see you at 7."

"Good bye Niall." he murmured sexily. "Oh and Niall, don't tell anyone. I wouldn't want the other students to be jealous of you." He smirked, letting the teen watch his eyes as they fell to the nearly exposed cleft of Niall's ass, "Until then, Niall."

Niall smiled as he watched his teacher's eyes fall to his ass. He gave his ass a little shake then walked out of the classroom. He shut the door behind him then leaned against a row of lockers, smiling like a little kid on Christmas. He looked down at the paper in his hands then brought them both to his chest. Yes! Mr. Malik did like him! And in this moment, he was so glad Louis had won their bet.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then, Louis and Liam came out from around the corner, rushing to their friend quickly. “What did he want?! We were worried!" 

Niall looked at Louis trying to force the smile away from his lips. "Nothing. He wanted nothing."

Louis put his hands on his hips. They had been friends for 11 years, if the blonde really thought he and Liam couldn't see through him, he was truly stupid. "Niall Horan don't you dare lie to us!" he ordered, "We know something happened!"

Niall again tried to wipe the smile from his face. But he couldn't. He rolled his eyes instead. "Guys, I’m serious.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Spit it out you wanker. Something happened and we know it. We aren't stupid," Louis argued, tilting his head with disgust as he looked at the blonde. He was his friend, they did everything together. He should be able to tell him about some dumb little conversation with his art teacher. "Oh come on! Say it already! It’s not like you got molested in there!"

Niall looked at the two of them. He knew they wouldn't say anything. As much as he didn't want to admit it, they had been his best friends for as long as he could remember and they were always there when he needed them. Niall sighed. "Fine," he whispered, "But you can't say anything."

Liam's ears instantly honed when he heard his friend's voice. "You did get molested!" he gasped loudly.

Niall instantly placed his hand over Liam’s mouth, "Shut it Liam!"

Louis quickly stepped behind Liam and put a hand over his mouth too. It had probably been one of the smartest things he had done all day! He quickly quieted his struggle and looked back to Niall, eager to know exactly what happened. Everything that happened to them was shared between the two of them, and this time, it was no exception. "So did you? Did you really get molested? Did Mr. Malik touch you?" He asked, confused.

"Not really, I mean he just helped me get off that stupid table," Niall whispered noticing the worry on his friend's faces, "He just asked me to model for his anatomy class tonight, but..." Niall stopped. Should he? Would they understand? Niall closed his hand around the white paper. "That was it." He said while looking right past Louis.

Louis growled and let go of Liam's mouth. "Don't leave out the most important detail! I know you did! When you lie you never talk at us directly! What happened?" He yell-whispered, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Spill it, blondie or else I’ll let go of Liam so he can tell the principal!"

Niall rolled his eyes, "Fine! Just don’t tell anybody what happened, ok? Look, I really like him. That's why I didn't want to go to his stupid class. I thought this would make me look like shit but I think he kinda likes it," he whispered pulling at the skirt slightly, "So I…” he cut himself off realizing what he had actually done in there.

“What? What did you do?!” Louis growled at Niall

“I flirted with him, ok?" Louis did not expect sweet little Nialler to flirt with a teacher. He covered his own mouth, letting go of Liam.

Liam gasped loudly. "THAT'S ILLEGAL!"

"Shut up, Liam!" Niall hissed.

Louis glared at Liam and started covering his mouth again as he nodded to Niall. "Good enough?" When the nod was reciprocated he smiled and then let his face come back down. "Somehow I always knew you had a thing for him. It's the way you looked at him during class.” he mocked before patting Niall on the shoulder with his free hand. "Told ya you'd get a boyfriend, ha!"

Niall blushed and pushed Louis. "Shut up! He's not my boyfriend." Not yet anyway, his brain added. Niall shoved Mr. Malik's number in Louis's pocket. "The skirt doesn't come with pockets. Hold that till later?" It was more of an order in the form of a question. Niall remembered what Mr. Malik had asked him to wear and it made him smile. "He wants me to wear this. Guess you were right, idiot, I do look good in this."

"I told you that man was a pervert, a sick, perverted teacher. But I guess that's your type. You deserve each other," he cooed, mocking Niall's approval of the man. Just because he wasn't yelling at Niall didn't mean he completely agreed with his logic. But Niall was old enough to make his own choices. Louis was his friend. He'd help him even if it was illegal. "At least he's cool, I guess."

Niall smiled. "And he isn't perverted, at least not that perverted." Niall took a minute to study his friends then sighed. "I won't let him do anything I don't want guys, you can wipe that look off your faces."

Liam hadn't even realized he was giving him that look but he supposed if he could read him so easily he could do the same for him. He removed Louis's hand from his mouth. "Well, you can't model looking like that," he said, "What time do you have to be there?"

"He's picking me up at 7."

Liam glanced at his watch, "Good, then Louis and I are coming over your house after school. We have a lot of work to do."

It was chaos at Niall’s living room. Liam was busy 'helping' him get ready. Louis was not really doing anything that helps. It seemed more like he was just there to annoy Niall and make him more nervous. Liam had taken the liberty to bring Niall a bra. Niall pushed Liam's hand away as he tried to put lipstick on him. "Liam please stop with this make-up shit!" Niall grabbed his wrist. "I am not wearing make-up or that bra with the boobs already in it."

Liam giggled and held the bra up to his chest with a smirk on his face. "I said no Liam! Where did you even get that?" Niall asked Liam. “I borrowed it from Sophia. I don’t know why she agreed to it though.” Liam said as he laughed. “Let’s try it on, shall we?”

"I'm just gay not a cross dresser!"

Louis started to laugh aloud. "Actually," the laughter spurted up again."You are!" He chuckled uncontrollably for a few moments before resorting to laugh quietly while he searched for the soup Niall had mentioned earlier. "Niall doesn't need boobs. Obviously, Mr. Malik isn't interested in those."

Liam shrugged, "Yeah I suppose not."

Louis shrugged and lifted Niall's skirt, "Why did you buy black panties?" He giggled as Niall hit his hand and then gasped. "BLACK PANTIES MEAN YOU WANTED SEX! OH MY GOD YOU LITTLE WHORE!"

Niall blushed and pushed him. "You wanna be a little louder, Louis? I don't think Greg heard you!"

Louis sat down next to his best friend. "Who cares what color your undies are? It's not like, if Niall's getting what he wants, he won’t be wearing them for long. "

Niall glared at him. "What makes you think I want him to sleep with me? Look, I told you both already that I just reached into the bin and grabbed one. I only had a minute before Greg came back and all I needed was him to see that and tell my parents."

Louis laughed obnoxiously, “Yeah right. You did not choose black lace panties on purpose.”

Niall glared at him. "I didn't plan on wearing this nor did I say I wanted him to sleep with me!"

"I doubt they'll be doing much sleeping Louis," Liam chuckled, loving his own self satisfactory play on words.

Niall rolled his eyes and went to say something but the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock on the stove and it was five minutes before seven o’clock. Mr. Malik was early. "You guys have to get out," he said as he pushed Louis and Liam into the kitchen, "Use the back door."

"Why? He can't see us? It’s not like he doesn't know that we're friends," Louis retorted as he slowly began to walk towards the door.

Niall grabbed his wrist, "Louis, come on, please?"

Louis rolled his eyes, grabbing Liam's wrist as he yanked him towards the back door "Have fun, Nialler! But please, don't be an idiot like usual? It's your choice y'know, Make it a good one," Louis said, uncharacteristically before he took off in a run with Liam.

Niall waited until he heard the backdoor shut before fixing his skirt and opening the front door. His eyes fell upon his art teacher, in fit black jeans and a leather jacket on top of a plain white shirt. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and felt his entire circulatory system burn. "Mr. Malik, you're early."

"I hope that's alright, Niall." He smirked, watching the blonde's firm legs twist under him in nervousness. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything. I can come back later or you can come with me another time," he added, waiting to see the blonde's reaction to his words. It seemed odd for one to have such a fascination for this. He had found Niall attractive before, but seeing him dressed like this had caused his brain to go to mush. But he didn't particularly care. He was more interested in what color Niall's panties were this time.

Niall couldn't stop his heart from fluttering, his stomach from going into knots but he had to be sexy, like he had been this afternoon. "You didn't interrupt anything, I just finished putting this stuff back on," he said, "If you had come earlier, I would have been naked." Perfect! Niall remembered that from some stupid TV show but it worked here too. "Are we going then, Mr. Malik, or do you no longer need me?"

Zayn swore he could feel his pants get heavier with every word the teen spoke. He had watched him for quite some time, and if he hadn't been a student, Zayn would have asked him on a date. Now this would be the only chance he got and he wanted to make it worthwhile. All the teasing the boy had done had caused this decision, although it wouldn't have been the best for a relationship. "Of course I need you, Niall. I was just making sure you weren't too busy for your teacher" He purred.

Niall shook his head. "I'm never too busy for you Mr. Malik," he whispered as he stepped outside, the cold winter air wrapping around his body. He closed the front door behind himself and stood on the porch, leaving little room between him and Mr. Malik. "So how many people are in your class Mr. Malik?"

Zayn ran a finger through his hair as he admired Niall's backside, the wind whipping his skirt around as showing off a lovely pair black panties. Zayn had to stifle a moan. That little slut wanted it. He hated to think of him in such a way, but the teasing and foreplay had become something of a leash on Zayn, and the mean was at the end of it. "There are twelve I believe and all of them are eager to meet their new model."

Niall smirked as he caught Zayn's eyes staring at his backside. "What happened to the last one?" he asked shivering slightly as they walked to the man's car. The uniform didn't keep him warm at all.

"It became hard to teach without my shirt on anymore, and now they need something new for what their task is. Something I can’t do myself." Zayn said in that hot deep voice again, the tones rich and decadent as if he was serenading someone. He stepped out from behind the teen, making sure he brushed against him hotly before completely moving off. "Ready to go? Do you need a coat?"

Niall almost moaned at the contact but he stopped himself. He was supposed to be seductive. Niall shook his head. "I don't need a coat," he whispered, "I'm sure it'll be nice and hot in the classroom, right?" Niall smirked at his teacher. "And you said something you can't do by yourself. Does that mean you're posing with me too?" Niall felt his heart pound as he waited for the answer. He didn't know why, but doing anything with the man made him so hot.

Zayn walked out in front of him. He would wait until the teen was in the car, he didn't want to frighten him away. He moved to the passenger side and opened the door. "Please, I have the heat on in the car. I don't want you to freeze when you're dressed like that, Niall." he purred. He had planned on dating the blonde for quite some time, but only after he'd turned eighteen. It was a rule he valued, but now that this opportunity to get the Blonde was within grasps, he would not pass it up.

Niall walked past Zayn, brushing against him gently and yet sexually. He climbed into the car and looked at Zayn. "Thank you, Mr. Malik" he whispered sexually. He snapped his seat belt on then situated in the seat, making sure to have the skirt ride up. "Your seat is so warm," he said, "Aren't you cold outside, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn snapped out of his daze and smiled, "Oh I'm sure your company will warm me up just fine." With that he shut Niall's door and stepped around to the other side, climbing in and buckling up just like Niall had done. Only he had begun to fumble with the belt after seeing Niall's skirt ride up even more. Once it was snapped into place he sighed contently. "Ready?"

Niall smiled and nodded moving slightly so his skirt moved up further. "Yes, but you didn't answer my question. Will you be modeling with me, Mr. Malik? Since it's something you can't do by yourself?"

Zayn tried to concentrate on backing out of the drive way, figuring it was the best time to answer Niall's question. "Yes Niall. I hope that doesn't bother you. My class is a very," he paused searching for the most efficient word he could use."My class is a very unique one, nowadays." He finally said, getting a good grip on the steering wheel as he smiled down at Niall beside him.

Niall shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. I like unique. But if it's an anatomy class what do you need me to do?" he asked allowing his knee to accidently brush against Zayn's hand. "What is your lesson?"

Oh, god! He'd love to pull over and teach Niall a lesson right now! The teen was teasing him and he knew it, and so it was only right for him to tease back. "It's an adult erotic anatomy class, Niall." he stated simply, "That means," he said again quickly as they pulled up to a red light. "We're focusing on this area right," he lowered his hand to Niall's skirt and drug it up his chest sinfully before snapping his touch away."There."

Niall bit his lip as Zayn's strong hand touched him sinfully. His heart pounded and his breath hitched. Did an adult anatomy class mean that, "I'll be naked?" he moaned out trying to steady his voice, "For them?" That definitely was a new development. Only his family and Louis had ever seen him naked and as much as he wanted Zayn to see him that way, he wasn't sure he wanted 12 other people to.

Zayn chuckled. "I promised you, you wouldn't be naked, Niall. Just the poses and you don't have to lose any of your clothing, I promise. That's the reason I asked you to wear this ensemble," He laughed lightly, trying to ease the Blonde's worry and smiled brightly. Just because he wanted to fuck Niall so badly didn't mean he didn't care. He liked him, and he was sure by the end of the night he was going to love him, in more ways than one.

Niall smiled and nodded. Zayn would be there and really that was all he cared about. He looked down at his body. So, they were doing erotic poses, him and Zayn. Niall bit his bottom lip. God, that was so hot. He cleared his throat and spread his legs slightly, the skirt moving up even more. He wanted to still be seen as that sexy teen. After all, that was what got him here. "Poses, Mr Malik? Does that mean you'll be on top of me?"

Zayn smiled and winked at the teen. "That depends on what the class wants to draw, Niall. Are you comfortable with that? We might have to get really close to each other," he loosed, knowing that the teen didn't mind in the least. This was all part of the fun leading up till tonight when he would finally figure out where Niall was getting all this sexy courage.

Was he comfortable with that? Of course he was. He wanted Zayn to be against him so badly. "Of course Mr. Malik," he said smiling sexily, "I know you don't bite." Niall wanted to add 'hard' for measure but he figured he may be pushing it. "Will you be comfortable being so close to me?"

Zayn smirked and let his eyes watch the road. Safety first, he mused. "Oh, of course," he chided, his voice sweet and kind- pleasant to the ears of all who heard it. "I like bonding with my favorite student."

Niall smiled and looked out the windshield. "You're favorite, student, huh?" Niall whispered almost inaudibly. He wasn't sure why, but that made his heart jump. "S-so when will we get there?"

Zayn smiled at the teen's stutter. Someone was eager weren't they? Zayn chuckled. "It's not too far, about a minute or so. Why? Are you nervous about all of this, Niall?" he asked, genuinely, albeit with an edge of lust. They'd been dancing around like this for too long, and now things were finally going to be put to the test. "I warn you, my class can get wild, Niall."

Wild? Niall told himself it didn't matter. He'd be with his hot teacher, his sexy art teacher. Whatever this class was like, Niall was pretty sure he could handle it. He shook his head. He had to be confidently sexy. "No, of course not," he replied, even though his stomach was doing flip-flops as they pulled into a parking lot. He looked at Zayn and smiled seductively. "I can take a lot."

Zayn smiled back, "I can tell." The man parked swiftly, obviously not one to keep his class waiting and stepped out of the car, opening it for Niall like a true gentleman. He might have been a pervert, but it still didn't mean he was an ass. He did really like Niall after all, so being nice might have been a step in the right direction. "Here we are, Niall."

Niall got out of the car making sure to pull the skirt down slightly. "Thank you, Mr. Malik," he said as the winter wind wrapped around them. He waited as Zayn shut and locked the car doors before walking again. "How old are your students?" he asked trying to figure out the faces that would be watching him so intimately, "And how can you teach anatomy while being on top of me?" Niall inwardly smirked at his obviously sexual question and knew that Zayn was looking at his ass. After all, the winter wind seemed to be blowing in his teacher’s favor, lifting the skirt continuously.

Zayn smiled and watching Niall's pretty little ass display it's self in the winter breeze. He ushered the teen inside the building quickly, eager and not wanting him to freeze. "All above the age of eighteen I assure you and no one is above the age of twenty six," he stated, hoping he was remembering that ratio correctly. "I can teach fine on top of you. Talking is only required and some touching to highlight specific areas."

Niall nodded then walked in silence until they approached the classroom doors. He could do this. He had done it today in his art class, and he had been all by himself. So, doing this with his teacher would be a breeze. He tried to slow his heart then looked at the man. "What do I do when we get in there?" he asked pulling the skirt back down to where it should be.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to everyone. Just so you aren't strangers anymore. They may ask you some questions but don't worry, they're all just here to draw. They won't give you any problems," Zayn stated, melting the teens fears as he opened another set of doors. "Are you ready to go inside, Niall? Do you need to use the washroom first?"

Niall shook his head. "I'm good, thank you," he said his eyes drifting to the doors. He could do this. He was getting the chance to pose erotically with the one man he'd dreamed about having sex with. "I'm ready whenever you are, Mr. Malik," he said pushing his sexy confident look back to his face. Who knew, maybe Zayn would be so smitten with him, that he'll take him here, on the desk. Niall felt his heart begin to pound again but for reasons completely different then nerves.

Zayn smiled and pushed the doors open, and a slew of women stood up and greeted him shouting, "Good evening Mr. Malik." He waved to them and pulled Niall inside quickly, pulling him to his side instantly. "Hello ladies, I'd like for you to meet your new model. He will go by an alias that he chooses as this is his first time. He may want to keep a little mystery about himself."

An alias? Niall looked at Zayn, trying not to be distracted by the closeness of his body to Zayn's. Shit, he had to come up with something, but what? Niall immediately racked his brain. All those TV shows he had seen there had to have been one where…that was it! "Kitten," Niall said in his most confident and sexy voice he could muster. He was a little shocked that the whole class was just composed of women but for some reason, it made him feel safer. He looked back at his sexy teacher, loving the feel of the man's body against his. "Kitten..."

Zayn smiled and petted Niall's hair affectionately. He didn't know what had possessed him to do it but the teen seemed to need the encouragement. "You heard him ladies, please refer to him as kitten. But," he added," keep your hands off okay? I need him in one piece." he motioned for Niall to follow him to his desk, keeping a hand on his back as his students got settled.

Niall walked to Zayn's desk, enjoying the constant contact he'd received since the moment they entered the classroom. "Why are your class just women?" Niall asked quietly as Zayn stood next to him, "Is your class not open to men?"

“These women pay good money to get these lessons. It’s not men aren’t allowed, men didn't really fit in here." Zayn explained, dragging out a paper. "This is just a form that you can sign for the extra credit, and your cut of money, Niall. Then we can begin if you're up to it."

Niall took the pen and signed the paper. "I don't want any money. You said it was for extra credit. Besides, my parents would wonder what I've been up to when I come home dressed like this and then get paid for it," he explained smiling, "And I'm ready." Truth was he didn't know if he was ready but he sure wasn't going to let his nerves stop him from being touched by his teacher.

Zayn smiled, "Okay then," Zayn replied eagerly, taking the teen's hand and leading him to the front of the room, motioning for him to have a seat in one of the fancy, high backed chairs. "Go on, I've just got to ask them what they want to see. They may ask you a few questions too." He added, sitting down beside the Blonde.

Niall sat down on the fancy chair, smirking. For some reason, he kind of liked it. It made him seem important. Niall let his eyes scan over the students and couldn't help but wonder what they were saying as they giggled and whispered to one another. Were they talking about him? Niall was instantly woken from his day dream as Zayn cleared his throat. So this was where he found out what he and his much sought after teacher were going to do. He just hoped these women were as nice as they looked.

Zayn smiled, and held out his palm to the women, "Ladies? Any questions you want to ask? Anything you're looking for with this session?" He asked smoothly. No wonder the women paid big bucks for this.

One woman in the back, obviously the ring leader, raised her hand with a smirk.

"Yes Perrie? I can always count on you for interesting questions." Zayn chuckled, the woman offering her own laughter to echo back to him. She pointed her finger at Niall. It was directed for him. The woman cleared her throat and smiled at Niall sweetly. "How old are you? You're so cute! You can be a day older than eighteen, are you jailbait?" The woman gasped.

Niall looked at her and smiled. "I'm 16 actually," he said clearly, "Mr. Malik is my art teacher."

The woman all swooned and made a squealing noise as the Perrie woman spoke again. "That is so adorable! You're so young to be doing this! You're not scared are you? Mr Malik is a big softy, he'll take good care of you," she winked.

Niall looked over at his teacher. Mr. Malik was a softy? "No I'm not scared," he replied looking back at the woman. It wasn't like they were going to have sex on the desk. They were just posing.

The woman sat down and chuckled to herself, before to other girls chuckled to themselves. Of course they had been seated directly beside the other. That must have been the energy spot in the room. Zayn noticed and had himself a laugh, "Girls? Eleanor? Leigh-Anne, do you ladies have a question?"

Both fought over who would say something until finally the curly haired girl shoved the other one into Perrie, saying "Just ask him the bloody question!"

"Fine you bitch!" the brunette answered back playfully, standing and shaking her dark locks from her eyes. "Well, all of us," she exaggerated, "Just wanted to know if you were a virgin. I mean, these can get pretty intense! Could you handle it?"

Niall wasn't expecting that. What did being a virgin have to do with posing? He looked over at his teacher who wasn't doing anything to help his situation. " I can handle it," he replied. He could handle it. It was just posing.

The girl sat down smirking, turning to her friend and whispering in her ear causing the other girl to laugh. He was obviously a virgin.

The other girl, the one who had pushed, stood up next, waving her hand to Mr. Malik before she was acknowledged with a nod from the man. "Are you two dating?" she called out. The whole class fell in to a unanimous 'aww' before Perrie whacked the girl on the shoulder, as it to scold her. "Leigh-Anne!" she chastised.

Niall looked at Zayn. How was he supposed to answer this? Why wasn't the man saying anything and his brain was still trying to come up with an answer.

"Someone is a little kinky tonight. Kitten is merely my pupil, and favorite student," he offered, pulling him into an embrace, smiling like a blissfully unaware fool.

"Well, that's no fun! Where's the adventure in that?" Leigh-Anne yelled before she was sat down by Perrie, Eleanor offering laughter as she was scolded again.

"So now that we have that out of our system," Zayn cleared his throat, “Any position requests?"

Niall couldn't breathe.Mr. Malik was hugging him. Niall felt so warm against the older man, his heart pounding, his stomach filling with butterflies. But Zayn made it clear that they were just teacher and student. Niall wondered briefly if all his flirting had just been in vain.

Zayn smiled and smoothed the teen's hair as he felt his heart speed up as the questions kept rolling. Now they were about to ask them to pose and he hoped that Niall would be comfortable. He didn't want to scare the teen off. He was sure it had almost happy when Leigh-Anne had asked if they were dating. Zayn had wanted to say maybe, but he figured Niall would be nervous enough. "Poses, Anyone?"

The one woman cleared her throat and smiled. "Oh I know! You know what would be really cute!" she laughed.

Niall brought his eyes to the blonde, Perrie. That was Perrie.

"You guys should hug! Oh! Oh my goodness!" she giggled, "We don't want to start out with anything too heavy you know? I wouldn't want cutie Kitten to run away from you Mr. Horndog!"

"Oh Perrie, it takes one to know one." Zayn rolled his eyes playfully at the girl, shaking his head as he did so. "Okay, so an embrace, we all like those!" He stated sweetly, pulling Niall closer. "Do you want him in my lap, back to you or side by side? Laying his head against my chest? Or do you just want him to do what is natural?" he asked all the eager women.

Niall looked back at the girls and saw Perrie raise her hand then stand again. "I think you should look into each other's eyes and Kitten should sit in your lap, Mr. Malik," she said smiling.

Zayn smiled and looked to Niall, playing with a feather light tuft of hair. "You're not uncomfortable are you?" He asked, turning in his seat to give a better angle to Niall so he could climb into the man's lap when he felt he was ready to.

The Eleanor girl reiterated what had been said. "Aww, Mr. Malik is so nice, Kitten! Don't worry, we'll protect you if he tries anything!" she jested, hoisting a pencil into the air.

Niall took a moment to catch his breath. This was good. He was getting the chance to sit on Mr. Malik's lap. He climbed into it and sat gingerly, his face only centimeters from his teacher’s. "Like this, Mr. Malik?" he whispered bringing his hands to Zayn's face, "Is this right?"

"Comfortable?" He sensed the teen tensing. Zayn smiled and placed the teen's hands around his neck, bouncing his hips a little to slide the teen into a more natural position. "Yeah, like that," he said quietly, only the sound of giggling and pencils sketching could be heard until he chuckled. "You can talk you know, they don't care if your lips move."

Niall gasped when Zayn had bounced his hips. He could feel his face burning bright red but he couldn't move it away. Those women were drawing. He had to hold his position. But he would be lying if he said he was not turned on by their current position or by the fact that when Mr. Malik said 'kitten' it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. "How long do we hold the pose?" Niall whispered, his cheeks burning red.

Zayn smiled at the blush, "Only for about five minutes or so. Is that too long for you, Kitten?" Zayn asked sensually, his hot breath swallowed up by Niall as he too sucked in air. "You're sure this doesn't bother you? Being so close, in my lap and against me?" he purred, feeling the ridge of Niall's panties on his leg, nearly moaning at the stimulation.

"Not at all," Niall whispered, "But this dress is so short Mr. Malik," Niall had to flirt now. Now was the time for him to be sexy and confident. "I'm sure everyone can see my underwear." Niall let his thumbs rub back and forth slowly against his art teacher's neck. "Everyone, I guess except you."

Zayn purred, not trying to shift as he felt the heat of Niall's ass drift on his legs and into his lap. God, why had he done this? He was going to end up molesting him in front of all these women. Although, he was pretty sure that Niall, being the kinky one he'd recently discovered, probably wouldn't have minded in the least. He rubbed his fingers against Niall's lower back. "They've seen more than that." he chuckled.

Niall let his eyes close slightly as Zayn's fingers moved against his lower back. It felt so good. "Have you done this with others, Mr. Malik?" Niall asked letting his eyes open again, "Have others done what I'm doing?"

"I used to have two models to do this for me. But doing it myself saves money, and," he paused, staring into Niall's eyes, half lidded and drenched in lust and perforating masculinity. "I get to meet the most adorable people this way," he mused, watching Niall's eyes flicker. "To answer your question," he purred, tilting his head slightly to whisper in his ear, "You're the first one."

Niall tried not to moan. They were so close, "You're the first for me too. I've never done this before," he whimpered, his blood slowly beginning to boil, "Have you met any adorable people?"

Zayn smiled, and brushed his thumbs against Niall's lower back. "Only one and trust me, he was terribly adorable. So sweet and innocent, but he liked to play games with his teacher. And I must give it to him, he was very good at it," Zayn murmured, staring Niall directly in the face as he felt the teen's skin heat up and his heart thunder in his chest.

Niall couldn't breathe. So Mr. Malik did have feelings for him! Niall tried to contain his excitement but his hands were shaking slightly. He moved his hips slightly, his skirt catching and hoisting up even more. "I like to play games," he whispered, his tongue coming out to gently wet his lips. But was he any good at them? Niall was only mocking what he'd seen on TV. "But to be honest, Mr. Malik, I don't know if I'm doing it right. I've only ever played with you."

Zayn's breath hitched instantly alerting the teen to the fact that he played the game very well, just as Zayn had said before. He inadvertently gripped Niall tighter and let his hips twitch under the teen's hot little ass. Zayn watch as the tongue lapped at Niall's delicious lips, wishing he too could taste the Blonde. "Really? You play this game like a pro. I'm impressed."

Niall moaned slightly as Zayn's fingers dug into him, causing his heart to race, "Really? I've never played with anyone before. Do you like being my first?"

Zayn purred about to query if the teen had just moaned before an impatient student began to cough loudly. Zayn turned his head to look. Leigh-Anne- go figure. She was always unsatisfied with sweet poses, opting for more of her sexy games, "Yes, Leigh-Anne?" He asked, annoyed slightly.

She coughed, "It's been well over seven minutes now, Mr. Malik. Could you change it up a little?" She asked, shooting back the same annoyed tone. Damn teenage girls.

"Of course," Zayn sighed, taking his attention off Niall for a moment. "What do you want?"

"Kiss him!" He heard someone shout. The suggestion had been heard by the whole room and soon everyone was discussing it.

"Go on Mr. Malik! We want a kissing pose!"

Niall felt his heart pound. Kissing? Kissing? Niall was going to kiss him? Oh that was hot. But if they did a kissing pose did that mean they had to hold it for 5 minutes? Niall brought his hand to Zayn's face, touching it lightly. "Th-they want us to kiss," he whispered his heart pounding in his chest. God, he wanted Zayn to kiss him. "Can you kiss for five minutes, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn chuckled, "I believe thats what they more accurately call, 'making out' nowadays?" He smiled leaning forward, testing the waters. He was almost touching him, so close. "Can you do that? I know I can, Kitten." His eyes dared the Blonde, begging the question fierce in its nature over and over. "Do you want to?"

Niall nodded. He'd only really ever made out with a couple people, but this he wanted to do. "It's what you're giving me extra credit for, isn't it?" he asked brushing his lips against Zayn's briefly, "I can do it...can you keep up?"

"I think you'll find I'm a rather competitive kisser," and with that he closed the distance between them, sliding his right hand into Niall's hair and pushing him into the kiss as he licked along the teen's bottom lip, begging for him to open his mouth. The women and the room dropped everything to pick up their pencils and draw the scene quickly so they'd have more time to gawk later.

Niall moaned into Zayn's mouth, his hands holding Zayn's face gently. He opened his mouth for Mr. Malik, letting him thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Zayn was a great kisser. Niall felt his lower body come to life as he tried to keep up with Zayn's experienced mouth. Niall hadn't kissed many people so this was a new experience. He just hoped he was doing a good job.

Zayn's tongue swiped against a glassy row of teeth before seeking out the other's smaller pink muscle. Zayn plundered the teen's mouth expertly as he felt him shift. He hadn't meant it but he growled a little at the movement for two reasons. First of all as a warning, they were trying not to move for the girls. Two, Niall's ass was rubbing over his erection, causing him much stimulation.

Niall whimpered. His lower half was on fire and he knew Mr. Malik had growled at him to make him stop moving but he couldn't help it. Mr. Malik was making him so hot. Niall tried to focus on the kiss but he was so hot. He forced his mouth harder against Zayn's, doing anything he could think of to keep his hips from moving on their own. How was he going to play this off? After they broke the kiss, how could he validate his actions?

Zayn smirked into the kiss, using his free hand to squeeze Niall's hip down, trying to get him to stop fidgeting. Not that he would have cared, but he was getting so hard. He might not have been able to control himself much longer if he didn't stop the teen from his sexy little movements. He pushed at Niall's tongue, twining about the muscle hungrily. Oh, this was hot- too hot.

Niall gasped in Zayn's mouth as the man pushed him down onto his hips. He was trying so hard to stop moving but this was too hot. He made sure to keep his mouth entwined in Zayn's but he had to tell him, "Hot---," he whimpered but that was all. His mouth was claimed by Zayn's again, stopping any other words he possibly could have muttered.

Zayn heard the single word uttered and forced his lips even closer to the blonde's. Of course it was going to be hot, smoldering being a more appropriate word. The blonde obviously had no idea how intense this would be, and so Zayn was going to take it upon himself to show him directly. He thrust his tongue in further moaning into the awaiting mouth, not even stopping for air.

Niall felt Zayn's tongue push further into his mouth, forcing his tongue to press against it. He could feel their combined spit drip from their lips and down his chin. He couldn't stop himself. He really couldn't. He'd never been this close to another man before, never kissed a man so hard that he could barely breathe. Niall felt his oxygen slowly deplete. Had it been 5 minutes? He didn't want it to end but he wouldn't be able to last much longer without breaking apart for air.

Zayn felt Niall stiffen, and pulled his head away with the grip he had on his hair, allowing the teen to breathe for the first time in five minutes. He watched the teen gulp up the air as he massaged the back of his head. He turned to look at the women who all had varying amounts of drool dripping from their mouths. "How was that?" he queried, turning his attention to Niall. "Kitten, are you alright?"

Niall gasped for air and licked his lips before answering. "You're one hell of a good kisser," he panted smirking. He turned his face to the students. Now what would they do? Niall watched as Perrie stood up again. She seemed to be the only one who wasn't wiping the drool from their face.

"Wow, that was hot," she said, "But can we do another now, Mr. Malik?"

Zayn smirked and looked out at the women, especially Perrie, she seemed to be the one making all the interesting poses come about. He was sure that the rest of the congregation would begin giving them considerably sexier poses, which thrilled the man to no end as he pulled Niall flush against his chest. "Who wants a new pose, suggestions? What do you think Kitten can handle from Mr. Malik?"

Perrie smiled. "Well, Mr. Malik, actually I was thinking that Kitten could be on all fours on your desk and you would be behind him, you know, pretending to pound into him," she suggested.

Niall looked at Zayn. His skirt would definitely give the man a full view of his black panties. Did Zayn know their meanings? Niall hadn't until Louis said something and if Zayn did, would he find that a turn on. Niall let out a small mewl. If it did, maybe Zayn would take him on the desk.

Zayn licked his lips sinfully as he watched the teen's body shiver. God, that look was priceless, Zayn could look at that all day and never get bored of it. He bounced Niall in his lap again, trying to force him closer and so he could get a good grip on him as he petted the boy's hair gently. "That sounds like a wonderful idea, Perrie, lovely use of environment. Is that alright with you, Kitten?"

Was that alright? Of course it was. Niall nodded and pushed himself off of Zayn then onto the desk. He didn't crawl onto all fours yet, he didn't want to give the women a show of his ass. He kneeled on the desk and looked over at Zayn. "Are you ready Mr. Malik?" he asked, giving Zayn the most innocent yet sexy look he could manage.

Zayn smirked and sauntered over to the table, but before getting on it he turned to the women, casting a wink at Niall. "Should I make this more realistic for you all? I know Kitten here is going to stay fully clothed but maybe I could be convinced to get rid of a shirt for all of you?" Zayn smirked, followed by the women of the classroom declaring Zayn's shirt illegal and forced him to remove the offending article. Zayn then got up on the desk beside Niall, leaning into him and whispering, "Bend over, Kitten."

Niall couldn't help but stare at Zayn's sexy chest. He was muscular but not too muscular and his skin. God, it looked like a canvass filled with so much life. Niall snapped himself from staring and did as Zayn asked, letting his skirt move up and fall over the top of his ass. He was semi-embarrassed at this point but all that mattered was Zayn. And soon he would be pressed against him.

As soon as Zayn caught sight of Niall's underwear he moaned, coming up behind the teen and cupping his ass. He couldn't help it. "You'll need to spread your legs more, Kitten." Although his grope served a purpose as he spread Niall's legs open wider, hand still lingering on his ass. He removed it after a while, opting to grip his hip as he settled behind him, leaning down. "Comfortable?"

Niall was so aroused at this point. "Yea," he panted breathlessly. He could feel his teacher’s cock nestled in between his ass. "Mr. Malik," he mewled his ass pressing unintentionally back into the man.

Zayn smirked and turned to the class. "Can everyone see?" when the rest of the class complied he happily returned his attention to Niall, fixing up the pose a bit, sliding one hand under his skirt, flicking with the waistband of his black panties, while he braced himself with the other arm, chuckling as he heard Niall gasp. "Am I too close? I thought you'd enjoy this, choosing black panties and all, Kitten."

Niall flushed crimson and mewled, pushing himself back more, his body aching for more. "I-I didn't know what they meant," he panted as he slowly began to move his hips in small circles against Zayn's groin as the man played with the panties, "Mr. Malik! I...I..." Niall stopped. He couldn't tell him that he wanted him. That would make him a little too easy wouldn't it?

Zayn had decided to throw all caution to the wind, steadying Niall's hips for a moment knowing some of the women would be annoyed by their movement. He would try to convince them next pose, to draw a moving target. But for now he steadied Niall's hips, giving a little laugh. "Is this the first time that you've been touched like this, Kitten? Do you want to stop?" He asked, sensually.

Niall moaned his eyes scrunching in sexual frustration. No, he didn't want to stop. What he wanted was Zayn to move against him. He wanted him to fuck him. Niall felt his body tremble and a part of himself wake up and harden. God, he couldn't take this much longer. This was pure sexual torture and he wanted it to stop.

Zayn moaned into his ear, his length also poking at the front of his pants. "Kitten, you seem tense," he purred, trying to take his mind off of his own frustration. He gripped Niall's hips harder and gave him a slight movement, hoping to get a small reaction. "Is there anything I can do to," he slipped his hand farther under Niall's skirt, playing with his bulge," To help?"

Niall moaned louder than he had thought he would, his ass moving backwards still. He could feel Zayn's bulge, the man was hard too. "Mr. Malik," he panted everyone else in the room didn't matter. His mind could only focus on the hot body behind him, pressing into him. God, he wanted to be fucked. Niall accidently thrust his hips forward as Zayn played with his hardening cock. "P-Please," he whimpered his eyes still tightly shut, "Mr. Malik"

Zayn chuckled as he realized something, "Kitten, I think you have a teacher kink?" he purred, sliding his hand up inside Niall's panties faster than either could have anticipated. The dark wet heat radiating was enough to lead Zayn directly to Niall's member. He was sure the women couldn't see it under the skirt, but he knew Niall could feel it. "I think you’d really love Mr. Malik to fuck you on this desk right now?"

"Yes!" Niall cried out. He felt his face burn red after he realized that Zayn was right. “I think that not only do you want Mr. Malik’s cock, but you also liked Mr. Styles’ cock. He looks pretty fit right. We can take turns fucking you until you can’t walk for days.” Zayn continued his verbal assault on the blond as he continued to rub the teen.

Niall quieted his sexual moans but couldn't help moving against his teacher’s hard hand. The man's calloused fingers felt indescribable as they touched him, as the hand touched him. "Mr. Malik, I-I'm so hot..."

Zayn moaned lowly, letting Niall know he had heard him. "If you can hold still without moving, I`ll play with you Kitten," he chuckled, moving his hand up and down the moist shaft with practiced lethal strokes. "Be as loud as you want," Zayn informed him, "I only ask you hold still, they are here to draw but getting to hear you moan and cry out as I jack you off is not new. They love it."

Niall couldn't stop moaning even if he tried. "Mr. Malik, I-I...I want you," he moaned loudly, "I need you so badly! I want you to have my virginity!" Niall couldn't believe that his mouth and brain had betrayed him so and told him his secret. He continued to moan and writhe slowly against Zayn's pumping hand. How was he supposed to not move? But he had to. He was doing this. Fuck, he didn't care for his original purpose. He just wanted Mr. Malik to take his virginity.

Zayn's heart sped at the announcement. Who knew his sexy little student would be so vocal? God, his ass would be tight if he really was a virgin. Zayn realized the admission and pushed him forward giving the teen a small taste of what he would be getting if he’d be a good little blonde. "Do you?" he asked, purring. He slid his hand below Niall's thigh, yanking down his panties, but still leaving them on. He swiftly shifted his hand, thrusting his finger to the blonde’s pulsing hole, teasing it with a gentle caress before thrusting in without warning. "Do like that? What do you want me to do to you, Kitten?"

Niall cried out, his ass clamping around Zayn's finger. Fuck! That hurt! He felt his arms suddenly begin to shake, his body consumed by both pain and pleasure. He liked the fact that Zayn wanted him, and was touching him in ways that they both knew were wrong. "Yes!" he quipped, his ass still tightly clenched around the man's finger, "Mr. Malik!" Should he say it hurt? No, no. That would deter Zayn and make him stop. If he stopped, Niall was sure he'd never touch him again. "I-I want you to take me," Niall muttered.

Zayn purred and thrust his single digit in and out, getting the teen used to the stimulation. He was sure the teen had probably fingered himself before and though he knew it hurt, it was only going to give way to pleasure. He knew that this might have been against some kind of law, but Niall wanted it. Who was he to not give it to him? "I'm going to," he smiled, "After they are done with this pose," he chuckled whispering too low for any student to hear.

Niall felt his body slowly becomes accustomed to Mr. Malik finger. It hurt but it was slowly getting better. Niall felt his body awaken, his cock harden, and his heart pound. Zayn was going to take his virginity and Niall was so happy. "Oh," he moaned, "Mr. Malik!" Niall knew, he knew that this was not the way you were supposed to lose your virginity. But, he wanted to give it to Zayn and this was probably the only time the man would touch him. "I-I want you to have it," he whispered as Zayn's finger still attacked his insides, "So badly!"

Zayn laughed lightly, seeking out the hungry teen's prostate in hopes of overwhelming him yet again. Zayn did care about Niall, but that didn't mean he didn't love to see him squirm. The pale white skin bucking and shifting beneath him was so beautiful, how could he not enjoy taking such liberties? And he would, many times. "Niall," he whispered, "I want you too."

Niall cried out as he felt Zayn's hit something buried inside of himself. It felt so good! He couldn't stop himself anymore. His body, as in overdrive, shoved itself back into Mr. Malik’s finger just as the man finished his declaration of want. "Then please," Niall whimpered his body so sexually wound up, "Please show me, let me give you my virginity!" The last part was shouted and he knew that the whole class had heard him. But, he didn't care. He just wanted Zayn he just wanted his Mr. Malik.

Zayn moaned and shut his eyes for a moment, drowning himself in the teen's body and supple noises, ripe for the picking. He thrust his finger deeper, repeatedly pummeling Niall's sweet spot. Oh god he couldn't wait to get in there. But he wanted to do this right. Virginity was a precious thing after all. He didn't love Niall to say, but he cared and imagined he would grow to love him sooner than later, "Right here? On the desk? You don't want to take you home, to my bed?" he purred, wondering just how kinky Niall was.

Niall couldn't keep his eyes open. Zayn's finger kept hitting that spot and it was making him so hot. Did he want to go to Zayn's house? Would Zayn still want him then? Niall didn't want to risk it. He wanted Zayn to have his virginity and he didn't want the man to change his mind. "No," he whimpered, "I-I want you now, Mr. Malik! I-I can't wait."

"Muster a few more seconds, Kitten," Mr. Malik purred, rolling the name from his tongue to lick Niall's back through his shirt. He plunged in once more, ready to take the blonde immediately as soon as the class agreed. "We're gonna switch now, Ladies! Let's see how well you draw a MOVING target," Zayn teased, pulling his finger out and flipping Niall over on the desk, making sure the teen was on his back. "Do you really want this Niall?"

"Oh my God, Mr. Malik, are you gonna fuck him?" One woman quipped from the crowd, the rest joining in on her laughter. He shot his eyes at them quickly, his pupils swimming in lust.

"Yes, actually, let's see how well you all capture it." With that the class was deathly silent. "Tell me how much you want it, Kitten" Zayn whispered into Niall’s ear


	3. Chapter 3

Niall couldn't believe how fast he had ended up on his back but he wasn't going to stop it. He wanted this so bad. "I want it, Mr. Malik!" he moaned spreading his legs, like he had seen all those women do. "I want your cock so badly! Please, please take me!"

Zayn purred and leaned down to whisper in Niall's ear, licking the shell in the process. "Take off your panties first, Niall. Show me what you've got under there," he whispered, fingers digging into Niall's side as he pulled off, offering the teen his lusty gaze. The blonde was beautiful like this, pressure bruised lips, splayed legs, tender pink cheeks and messy hair. Fuck, he was in for more than he'd bargained for.

Niall would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit nervous but he wanted this and Zayn wanted him. He brought his hands shakily underneath his skirt and pulled the underwear down. He pulled them off his legs and dropped them beside him on the desk, his face burning bright red. His hardened member was now creating a tent in Lottie’s uniform, wetting the fabric with precum. He swallowed and looked at Zayn, his heart practically in his throat. No one had ever seen him naked except his family and his best friend. This was nerve racking. Not to mention, he'd only ever masturbated. How was he supposed to do this? He spread his legs again and closed his eyes. God, he was so embarrassed.

Zayn smirked as he grabbed the panties, examining the stain in the front. He licked his lips. "How long have you been so hard for me, Kitten?" He purred, dropping Niall's black undies and opting to slide his hand under his plaid skirt, gently rubbing circles on his lower stomach before letting his hand lower to palm at the welcomed erection. "How long have you wanted me so badly?"

Niall gasped his heart thudding in his chest. "You're all I thought about all day," he replied forcing his eyes to open, his blush still bright red, "I-I've wanted you all day, Mr. Malik!" Niall didn't know if his admission would turn his teacher on or off so he just hoped it was turning the man on. He'd wanted Mr. Malik ever since the moment he walked into his art class. But, he really didn't want to say that. That made him sound like some sort of stalker.

"That's sexy," he purred, leaning down to taste the delicate line of Niall's jaw. He moved his soft lips over the gentle curve of Niall's chin until his reached his lips, keeping them mere millimeters apart. "Do you want to kiss me, Niall?" He whispered, each of his hands placed beside Niall's head as he supported himself.

Niall grabbed Zayn's face, pulling him to his lips. He may not have been an extremely good kisser, but Zayn was. And Niall wanted to kiss him. He tried to dominate the kiss but was instantly forced into submission as Zayn forced his tongue into his mouth. Niall kissed the man with everything he had before pulling away for air. He pulled the man's face from his, his own eyes conveying the lust he was feeling. "I want to kiss you Mr. Malik." he whispered before crashing their mouths together again.

Zayn poured himself against Niall's lips, instantly the blonde’s tongue fight for dominance. Oh, he'd definitely have Niall use that later tonight, when he either persuaded him into going back to his place or the nearest bed they could find. Zayn might have been about to fuck him, right on the desk but he was going to make up Niall's first time to him. It wasn't fair to the teen. Zayn pulled up. "Your mouth is so good, Niall," he whispered lowly.

Niall blushed. Was the man serious? "So is yours Mr. Malik, so good." he replied leaning up and kissing Zayn briefly. Niall brought his hands from Mr. Malik's face to his shoulders then down his chest. The man's body felt so nice against his shaking fingers. He was about to lose his virginity in front of a class and no matter how hard he tried, he still couldn't silence his nerves.

Zayn chuckled, kissing the teen's forehead gently. "Want me to show you what else I am good at?" he asked, straightening his back to sit on his legs. A smooth hand slid up Niall's leg, squeezing his thigh as it delved under his skirt and stroking his member once before flicking a finger against Niall's wanton hole. "So hot down here, are you hot for me? All hot for Mr. Malik?"

Niall jumped when he felt Zayn flicked his ass. He hadn't been prepared for it but when the man's questions registered in his mind, he mewled. "Yes," he whispered as he moved his ass along the man's finger, "You make me so hot Mr. Malik." Niall found himself spreading his legs more for Zayn, before looking back up at the man. "Will you help me? I'm so hot." he asked seductively, his hips still moving against the man's finger.

Zayn purred for a moment and thrust his finger inside. "So tight, Niall. I can't wait to be inside you. But," he paused, turning away from the moaning virgin to slip his hand into the drawer on the left side of his desk. When he finally felt the smooth cold shape of the bottle he pulled it out quickly. He inspected it himself and then smirked, turning the bottle to Niall and waving it in his face. It appeared Zayn had produced a bottle of liquid, yet the bottle had no label. He chuckled at the teen's confused look. "You're a virgin, Kitten. I wouldn't take you dry." he explained, uncapping the container. "It's just lube so don't worry, it won't hurt you. This will make it feel nice, promise," Zayn said smiling kissing the slim teen on the cheek.

Niall nodded and bit his bottom lip. This was it. Zayn was going to take him, take his virginity. Not that Niall minded, it was what he wanted, but it was nice to know that his teacher cared. At least enough to not take him dry, as he had put it. Niall knew it was a stretch to believe that Mr. Malik was motivated by anything but his libido but he could pretend. He liked to think that his teacher liked him, at least a little. He reached up and pulled the older man into a quick kiss before releasing him and lying flat. "Thank you, Mr. Malik."

The man smiled and nuzzled his face against Niall's delicate ear tenderly. His breath ruffled the teen's blonde hair into a frenzy of layers, and tickling his sensitive skin. "Please, Niall," he whispered sweetly, "Call me Zayn. This isn't some tryst for play time, I want to make you feel good," he added before pulling up and away, running his hands soothingly down the boy's chest.

Niall smiled and nodded before grabbing Zayn's one hand and bringing it to his lips gently. Niall kissed the man's finger then sucked on it before releasing it. He was intoxicated. By what, he wasn't sure, but whatever this feeling was, it was overwhelming. And the man's words, they had been so soft, so calming, and yet so hot. He looked at the man in his eyes, trying to banish the blush that just wouldn't seem to leave his face. "I want to make you feel good too," he replied sitting up slightly and pressing his palm against Zayn's hard groin. He wasn't sure how to do much of anything sexual, but he could pretend. After all, he was a good actor.

Leaning down, Zayn sighed and kissed him once more, allowing the teen's hand to explore his hardness while he distracted him. He dipped a single finger into the lube and rounded it along the pulsing entrance under the sexually frustrated teen's skirt. He made sure the lube dripped and slickened everything, even the dip of his ass before pushing a finger inside. He purred against the teen's lips, wondering if Niall even knew that he'd been penetrated again.

Niall gasped as the cold substance was spread around his most intimate place. It was a new feeling but an exciting one as the man's finger dipped back inside of his body. He felt his hand close around Zayn's hard cock, his eyes sliding closed, as the finger began moving. "Mr. Malik," he muttered catching his own slip up. The man had told him to call him by his name and Niall was not going to screw that up. "Zayn! it...it...feels..." Good? Bad? Different? Niall didn't know what to say so he just continued to move his hand over Mr. Malik's large bulge.

Zayn chuckled at the teen's gaping and loss for words. This was going to be interesting. He couldn't wait to find out whether or not the precious little bundle of sex joy beneath him was a screamer. Zayn was hoping for it. "Ready for another one, Kitten?" he whispered low, really wishing his alias had more of a personal touch. He wanted this to be Niall, not kitten but he supposed it could wait until later. The teen wouldn't be going home as early as planned it seemed.

Niall nodded. One finger didn't hurt anymore, so how bad could two be? "Yes I’m ready, Zayn," he mewled trying his best to act seductive. He pushed himself down on Zayn's one finger, forcing it to strike that spot again. Niall moaned and arched, taken off guard as he closed his eyes as he soaked in the sensation. "Mr. Malik!"

Zayn slid the second finger inside, scissoring the small hole hoping to make it bigger for his large rampant cock. He hated to admit it, but once he was inside, the organ would probably have no remorse for virgins, and so he knew he had to make sure Niall was completely prepared. He was already going to be hurting him enough.

Niall groaned, Zayn's second finger hurting a little more than he thought it would. Was he supposed to feel like this? Niall panted forcing his eyes to open again. He trusted Zayn, he really did. And if the man was confident that everything would be ok, then so was he. "You won't hurt me, right?" Niall didn't know if that was true, but he figured the man wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him, anyways.

Zayn smiled and let out a sigh. "Thinking you can handle one more finger? Just one more and then you can have whatever else you want, Kitten," Zayn purred delicately, his velvet voice melting all the barriers between them as a third finger prodded against Niall's pucker and slipped inside with help of the lube. Zayn then realized what he was in for. "You're so tight! Have you ever even played with yourself, Kitten?" he asked sweetly, the innocence radiating from Niall in waves.

Niall cried out as the third finger entered him. No, he'd never put anything in his ass. He tried to stop his face from contorting in pain, but there was only so much control he had. "No," he replied breathlessly, "I never touched myself there." Fuck, he was panicking. Niall bit his bottom lip, roughly. He had to breathe. It would be ok. He wanted this. He wanted Zayn. And the man wouldn't hurt him. He could do this. He took a couple deep breaths before trying to relax his inner muscles.

Zayn saw the pain etched on Niall's features and pulled out his fingers slowly, hoping to relieve some of the pain. "Don't worry, we'll go slow okay? I want this to make you feel good so we have to take our time, Niall." he whispered gently in the other's ear. He knew that all of this was tugging on his reserves, but Niall was only sixteen. He would not allow himself to disregard his well being. "The first time always hurts, but I promise that you will get used to it." Zayn had been a little surprised when Niall had admitted his sexual experience. He was sure he would have at least tried to finger himself, being the curious teen he seemed to be. But, he supposed that Niall was a special case, which did not bother him in the least. "You'll see, I'll take care of everything," he leaned forward, kissing the slim lips that had been pulled into a small pout, trying to take Niall's mind off of everything as he slipped in the three fingers again. It was coated with more lube, enough to slip down Niall's cheeks like a small stream between the two globes.

Niall gasped again as the fingers entered him again. He could do this, he was ok. Niall forced his eyes to open and force his body to relax. He felt full, fuller than he'd ever been down there, and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing, or a bad one. Well, Louis had told him to make the right choice and this was the one he made. So, why not make it the right choice? "I'm ok," he whispered trying to convey the sexy confidence he'd used to get here.

Zayn thrusted his fingers in and out, in and out over and over again. He watched as the teen got used to the movement and smiled. Niall was a tough one that was for sure. He hadn't even begun to cry like so many of the people Zayn had known did, he'd even shed a tear himself his first time. "Good, Kitten. I’m almost done," he purred, thrusting against Niall's hand in reward before he withdrew his fingers. "That's should do it. Now, are you ready for the real thing?"

Niall was trying to reel from the pleasure-filled pain the man's fingers had left him in. If three fingers hurt, how was he supposed to fit Zayn's cock inside of him? He tried to catch his breath but it was so hard to even think straight let alone control any part of him. "Yes," he whispered breathlessly. He was nervous. Mr. Malik had felt large through his pants and he could only imagine the man's real size. Would he be able to do this?

Nudging his groin forward into Niall's hand, the man urged the teen to hurry. "Go on Niall," he whispered, "Take out your prize. It's all for you. That's what you deserve for being such a good kitten," he purred, his bulge jumping in Niall's hand as he shut his eyes and let his body relax, the muscles shifting in a delicious anticipation. God he could hardly wait. "Go on, baby," he let the name slip.

Niall sat up slightly and unzipped the man's blue jeans. He couldn't keep his eyes from honing in on the hidden part of his teacher. He worked the man's pants shakily, trying to be confident. Figuring the man didn't want to be completely naked, Niall dipped his hand into the man's pants and pulled out his large organ. Niall gasped once he felt and saw how big Mr.Malik was, not to mention how turned on he was. Niall forced his eyes from the man's burning cock to his eyes. How was that... "Going to fit?" Niall muttered before he realized he'd said it out loud. Oh God, that was embarrassing. He instantly broke eye contact. Moron! He was such an idiot! Of course it would fit or at least he hoped so.

Zayn smirked and let the teen handle his length, hopefully allowing him to get used to the feeling of being so intimate. "It's going to be a tight squeeze Niall," he whispered, "But don't be worried, I'll try not to hurt you too much. I'll be gentle," He stated, quickly pouring some lube over his length and Niall's hand. "Go on, spread it around," he moaned.

Niall never removed his hand from the man's cock. It was so hot and so hard beneath his touch. He worked it shamelessly, his hand moving up and down, smearing the lube around, running his fingers over the head, smearing the man's precum. It felt so good to touch. Niall found himself staring as his hands continued their work. The man was really large... "Like this, Mr. Malik?" he whispered realizing he should probably acknowledge the man. He tore his eyes from the cock and looked his teacher in his eyes. "Is this ok?"

The elder male had his eyes snapped shut with his perfectly quaffed hair now disheveled. Niall worked him expertly. Yes, the teen had definitely masturbated before. "Yeah, just like that." He moaned, acknowledging the teen's question before pulling the hand away a few moments later. "Keep working me like that and I'll cum before I even get inside of you." the man chuckled, kissing Niall's slick fingers as he brought the hand to his lips in a tender gesture.

Niall mewled as Zayn kissed his fingers. So, he was good at something sexual. He smirked and pulled his hand from Zayn's lips, replacing it with his own. He pressed himself against Zayn as much as he could, kissing him with some of the new things he'd learned tonight. He could do this. It wouldn't be too bad. And who knew? Maybe if this went well, they could do it again.

As Zayn kissed him, using the intimate touch to distract the teen, he positioned his glistening member under Niall's skirt, nudging at the stretched orifice gently, hoping to get the teen's attention that way when he used another hand to raise Niall's pelvis. "Ready?" he murmured against the other's lips. "If it hurts too much, stop me. We can try again and again and again," he laughed, imagining how many times he could actually get inside the teen in one night.

Niall smiled. "Guess I won't be getting home early, huh, Mr. Malik?" he replied, trying to calm his nerves. He could feel the large cock pressing at his entrance. A small shiver shook his body but he nodded. If it didn't work here, they'd try again. Niall would spend all night with the man, having sex, if that's what he wanted. But Niall was determined to give himself to him now. He nodded, "I can handle it."

Zayn smiled and nodded, raising the teen's hips up more, giving himself the perfect angle for entry into the young supple body beneath him. "You're going home- just not your house, Niall." he whispered in his ear, licking the shell, "Now, take a deep breath and hold it until I get my head in, okay?" He said slowly and carefully, making sure the teen did so before he pressed inside. "Fuck!" he growled as the tight heat now concentrated and heavy all around him.

Niall cried out. Fuck, Zayn was big, too big and he'd only put the head inside. Niall clenched his eyes shut tightly, pain ripping through him. It hurt, it hurt a lot and even though he knew it was supposed to get better, but right now it hurts like a bitch. He felt his face contort, pain etching itself on his features, as his ass clamped uncomfortably down on Zayn's cock, only adding to his discomfort.

Zayn watched the young face that was etched with pain and withdrew the head, leaning down to press soft kisses against the blonde’s face as the blonde was accepting the lip's embrace on the bridge of his nose, his cheek, forehead and bottom lip. "Don't worry, we're taking it slow, baby," he murmured. "Go on, dig your nails into my back. Just squeeze as hard as you can, it will help with the pain."

Niall pressed his chest against his teacher's his arms wrapping tightly around the man's shoulders. He could do this! He knew he could take a lot more than this. He could feel his arms shaking slightly. With pain? Pleasure? Nervousness? Niall didn't know but he couldn't stop them. Zayn wasn't going to hurt him. He had to do this. He could handle this. "I'm ok," he whispered closing his eyes tightly. Zayn was obviously very hard and he knew the man would need some sort of release. "You," Will fit? Niall didn't know how to end that sentence, so he took matters into his own hands, pushing himself back onto Zayn's hard cock. He dug his fingers into the man's back and whimpered as pain still shook his body.

Zayn smiled and then gasped as the head of his cock slid inside Niall again of the teen's own sexy ministration. He allowed the head to stay where it was for a few moments allowing Niall to get used to the intrusion. He relied on his own reserve to keep from pushing all the way in like he had wanted to. God, it was just too hot and too tight. "Fuck Niall! You feel perfect," he whispered.

Niall felt his body constrict around Zayn but he had to push it. He wanted this bad. He wanted Zayn to feel good too. He buried his face in the man's neck, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, as he pushed himself down further on the large organ. It hurts a lot but he could deal with it. He dug his fingers into the man's back, probably bruising him. He moaned trying to overcome his internal feelings. Zayn had promised it would get better and it was going to. He just had to suck it up and be a man.

Zayn growled low in his throat trying to keep from pushing in more. "Just hold still, baby," he said soothingly, his inner lover coming out to hush Niall's aches. "Just get used to it. It'll feel good any minute now," he said, cradling the teen's angled hips in his hands before laying him completely in his lap, smothering his neck in kisses. "Tell me when and I'll move."

Niall held on tightly, calming his breathing. The pain was slowly subsiding, giving way to a full feeling. He was glad Zayn was talking to him so calmly that it really was making him feel better. Niall took a couple deep breaths before realizing that this was as loose as he was going to get. "You can move," he whispered, his words muffled by Zayn's warm neck, "I'm ok." He probably wasn't as used to as he should be, but they were in front of 12 women. And as much as he was trying to block that fact from his brain he couldn't. He wanted Zayn to fuck him.

At the uttering of such brave words, Zayn thrusted all the way in. He felt Niall's nails dig into his shoulder blades. He knew it was hurting him, but if he didn't start moving now, the teen would never hit that rich pleasurable feeling. He aimed each of his thrusts shallowly, searching for Niall's sweet spot. The velvet insides constricted and loosed around him, adding a new pleasurable effect. He'd never been with a virgin before. "Oh fuck! You feel so good, perfect," he moaned directly in the teen's ear.

Niall felt his eyes roll into the back of his head as Zayn began thrusting in and out of him. The feeling was indescribable. He felt full, pained, pleasured, and needy. He didn't know what to do with himself. But as Zayn's cock continued to move in and out of him, pleasure began to take over. And it really did feel good. "Mr. Malik!" It felt so good so quickly, "So good!"

Zayn moaned at the heated words, smothering Niall's neck with kisses as he aimed directly for the teen's prostate with a hard thrust, knowing that it would erase any pain that the teen could and would be feeling in the moment. "Oh fuck! You're so tight!" he moaned out, thrusting in all the way this time. His cock was stimulated by Niall's walls, all of them bending to meet the man's size and needs.

Niall felt his back arch, crushing his chest into Zayn's. He felt his body stiffen and his breath hitch as Zayn hit that spot again. Fuck! What was that? It felt so divine. He could feel his inner walls clamp around the man every time he entered and pulled out of him Zayn kept hitting that spot, and it was quickly bringing him much more pleasure. "Oh God! Mr. Malik! Do it again, please!" he gasped as the man hit that spot making him press even closer to him.

Zayn's eyes rolled into the back of his head. God, he'd never been in so much pleasure especially with something so hot in his arms causing such a magical feeling to creep up his spine and destroy all his logic. Fuck, he should have propositioned the teen earlier. He moaned," I always wondered from the first time I saw you, how tight you were, Kitten," he admitted, thrusting in again harder, knowing the teen could take it.

Niall moaned as Zayn's thrusts became harder. So, the man had wanted him from the beginning, "Oh God! Am I as-mmm-tight as you thought I'd be?" he gasped as he slowly began moving his hips, adding to the now pleasure filled thrusts, "Am I as good as you-ahh-wanted?"

"So much better, I can't even stop," he purred, laying Niall against his chest even more as he fucked his ass with even harder hits. He couldn't get enough. This feeling was addicting and he knew as soon as he saw the teen anywhere else he would continue to crave him, in class, in the halls, on the street. He would need this feeling again. "Fuck yeah, even better than I imagined!"

Niall arched as Zayn instantly began to increase the velocity of his thrusts. His arms hugged the man tighter as his ass continued to bounce in Zayn's lap and he continued to nail that spot. His body was reeling, loving the feeling of that thick cock moving in and out of him, pounding him like there was nothing better in the world. He pushed his face from the man's neck to his face, placing their foreheads together. Niall couldn't stop his gasping and moaning as he stared into his teacher's eyes, "Feels so good! Please, right there!"

"Do you like that?" Zayn moaned, thrusting up harder. "You wanna know how tight you are, Kitten?" He asked, his inner predator coming out to feed on Niall's moans and perfect mewls. He grabbed Niall's hand and led it down low, scraping against his passage and forced in one of the teen's own fingers. "That's what you feel like against my cock, Niall," he whispered in his ear, nibbling on Niall's neck after he'd relayed the message.

Niall cried out as his own finger was engulfed by his tight heat. His finger was feeling the pulsating heat of his own ass as well as the thrusting of Zayn's cock. He arched and closed his eyes. "I'm so tight," he cried out, his ass clamping tightly around his finger and Zayn's cock, "Hot! It’s so hot!" He probably sounded stupid, but he wasn't worried about that. He just wanted to feel good and he wanted Zayn to feel good.

Zayn smirked and licked at Niall's mouth, asking permission and chuckled. "I've wanted to fuck you for so long, Niall." he whispered against his lips truthfully. "When I saw you in this skirt," he thrust forward hard, feeling Niall's slender finger curve against his cock, "I had to have you. I want you so bad," he growled sexily, showing the teen just how turned on he was.

Niall moaned. Zayn did feel like he wanted him. Niall felt his stomach coil. He was going to cum soon but not without telling Zayn. "I wanted you too! From the minute I saw you. You're so hot, Mr. Malik! I only took that class to fuck- stare at you." Niall felt his cheeks redden and silenced Zayn before he could say anything by pressing their lips together and pulling his finger from his ass. His hands found thier place on Zayn's chest as he continued to be fucked and kissed by the one man he'd had wet dreams over.

Zayn forced his tongue into Niall's mouth, wiping and licking away every ounce of innocence he could find. He swallowed all of Niall's cries and whimpers as he squeezed the blonde’s ass possessively. He pulled his mouth away for only an instant, growling against Niall's lips as he thrust in harder than he had before. "Mine!" he stated firmly before pressing his lips back down again, drowning Niall's words and wants.

Niall felt his eyes widen. Zayn wanted him and he was 'his'. He kissed the man intently then felt his stomach warn him. He pulled his lips away while keeping his forehead pressed against Zayn's, "Cumming! I’m cumming," he moaned as the man's thrusts continued.

Zayn smirked as he thrusted in harder and harder, pounding into his small body ruthlessly as the skirt flipped and swayed with the velocity of his hips and movements. He made sure the skirt was flipped up with one more hard thrust so that Niall's cum would not stain the pretty thing. "Then cum, Niall." He growled out, slamming in hard- rolling his eyes in the back of his head, "Cum for me, baby."

Niall really couldn't have stopped himself from cumming. He arched and cried out, his cum spurting from his cock to his upper stomach. His vision blurred, but he could still see Zayn's face. He pressed his lips weakly to Zayn's, panting and moaning. "Yours," After that, Niall really didn't see sex getting any better.

Zayn thrust in a few more times, letting the teen ride out his orgasm, and upon hearing Niall's delicate words he smiled and let himself go with a whimper of Niall's name in his ear, cum shooting up into Niall's ass, marking the teen as his. Zayn pressed his lips to Niall's his limbs shaking and crying out before he set Niall down and collapsed on top of him, panting and kissing the top of Niall's sweat drenched hair.

Niall moaned as he felt Zayn's cum fill his ass. It too felt amazing. He hugged the man tightly, kissing any place he could find. That was amazing. That was the best way to lose his virginity. He smiled. Nothing would ever top this. "That was amazing," he whispered his ass stinging and warning him of the soreness to come, "So good."

Zayn smiled and panted, cradling the teen in his arms as he sat up straight, allowing the teen to wrap his legs around Zayn's waist, with his back to the class, resting peacefully in Zayn's arms. "Because of you," he whispered, turning his attention to the women who stared dumb founded at the show, Zayn's hands rubbing Niall's back. "Now, we are dating," he panted to the girls.

Niall smiled and let out a small laugh. He'd have to thank Louis for making him wear that stupid uniform and Liam for making him go to Zayn's class. Who would have thought that Louis would have been right about that getting a boyfriend? He hugged Zayn tightly. That had been great, even if it had been in front of 12 women. He untangled his legs and pulled the dress back down to cover his ass then slid away from the man. "Now what do you plan on doing, Mr. Malik?" he laughed. How did Zayn plan on gaining control of the class now? And had the women really drawn what they had done?

Zayn grabbed Niall's panties, "Well baby, why don't you go clean up and then we'll have a little look at our modeling skills," He teased, running his fingers through Niall's hair. "I'll get these beasts under control, and don't worry, our old models used to fuck all the time. I think they're quite used to it," Zayn winked, kissing his nose. "Bathrooms over there. Take as long as you want," he said, pointing to the right, twirling Niall's panties in his other hand, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I want those panties for myself tonight Niall so don't get too attatched to them."

Niall smirked and shrugged. "So why don't you keep them? I mean, you're just going to take them off of me, right?" he whispered kissing Zayn briefly before laughing lightly.

"I'm not sure I could control myself with you walking around without a panty, Niall," He whispered into the teen's ear, pinching his ass and handing him his panties. "Put them back on for me until we get home and then you'll never have to wear them again," he purred.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall smiled as he was taking the underwear from the man and sauntered over to the bathroom. He knew the man was watching him as he walked, he could just feel it. So, for good measure, he made sure to walk as sexily as he could. Once inside the bathroom he shut the door and looked at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was a mess. Lottie's clothes were all wrinkled but surprisingly unstained. How had they managed that? Niall supposed it really didn't matter. He had just slept with his art teacher. Not to mention that he just gave the man his virginity and he was floating on cloud nine. Niall cleaned himself quickly, wanting to waste little time away from his new boyfriend? He threw the black underwear back on, fixed Lottie's uniform as much as he could then made his way back out to Zayn, trying not to glow with happiness.

Zayn was just finishing ushering the last of his students out the door, smiling now that he had his shirt back on. One of the girls seemed to be forcing him and telling him to bring 'Kitten' back every week! Zayn nodded his head and lead her out the door, shutting it behind him to watch Niall walk out sexily, even though his ass must have been throbbing. "I got us some time to inspect their handy work privately," he smiled.

Niall smiled. "You're not inspecting anything other than my ass, and we both know that Mr. Malik." he replied as he walked over and sat down on the desk. His ass screamed at him, causing him to wince and stand quickly. Well, sitting was out. He hoped by tomorrow his ass would at least let him sit otherwise, he could just hear Louis and Liam taunting him. And he did not need another day of that.

Zayn chuckled and walked over to the teen, pressing him against his chest, hands slowly coming down his sides before his strong calloused palms cupped Niall's ass sweetly, massaging the tender mounds. "You'll not want to sit for a while, Niall," he purred, fingers soothing the muscles beneath his soft cushion. "But it won't hurt so badly in a few minutes, you're still fresh."

Niall let Zayn massage his ass for a couple moments before resting his head on the man's chest. He didn't want to get all mushy but he felt different right now. Things were different. He didn't know why, or how, they just were. "Did you mean what you said?" he asked letting his eyes shut temporarily, "At the end of class, I mean."

Zayn smiled and kissed the top of Niall's head. "I was only planning on asking you when you turned eighteen, but you seem mature enough to handle a relationship Niall. So yes I meant it, if you still want it," He explained, nuzzling his face into Niall's hair and taking a deep breath, smelling only Niall and his sweetness intermingled with sweat and sex from only moments before.

So, Zayn had had a crush on him! He knew it! Niall smiled. He owed Louis a huge thank you but, he'd never say it. "Of course I want it. You think I just randomly sleep with people? Especially in front of a crowd?" he taunted pulling back slightly, "It's a good thing I lost that bet? Otherwise, you would have never gotten me."

"Well no, especially because I just took away your virginity," Zayn chuckled back, pinching the teen's lower back for good measure, not enough to hurt but enough to jest. He petted Niall's hair, cupping his face and gave him a good look. He studied the face and features, the dark liquid eyes that seemed to glow even in the black of evening. "I would have gotten you. Just not as quickly. We both know that, Niall."

Well, that was true. Niall would have wanted to date the man anyway. He would have waited though. He pulled away from Zayn and looked at the sketch books on his desk. He ran his fingers along the edge of them before looking back at Zayn. "Did they do a good job drawing? Have you taught them well? Or was it all just an excuse to have sex with me?"

"They all did excellent, except for the excessive amount of drool on the pages. You're the best model I have had so far. They've really captured you well. Have a look," he suggested, spinning Niall in his arms to stand in front of the desk with Zayn behind him, watching over his shoulder. "Besides, if I had only wanted to have sex from you, I just would have shoved you in the supply cabinet at school, during our little chat," he purred.

Niall laughed, "Yea right. You wouldn't have done that," he said as he flipped open the first book. He was surprised. Zayn was right. They had done a good job drawing them. He let his eyes fall upon the sketches. Damn, he wished he could draw like this. "Do they do this often then? Draw people having sex?" Niall asked as he flipped the page and looked at the next drawing, "I mean, some of them looked like they were I don’t know, expecting it?"

"Well this is an erotic art class, Niall," he purred, slipping his arms around the teen's waist, "They've seen two other models fuck, right in those chairs we sat in. But they have never seen their own teacher in action, especially with such a sexy subject," he explained to the teen, rubbing slow circles over the teen's stomach. He leaned forward and put his head on Niall's shoulder. "By the way, yes I would have. When you decided to bend over, you almost got pushed in that supply closet right then. You're too much a tease for your own good," Zayn chuckled.

"I was doing it on purpose. I wanted you to want me," Niall replied calmly as he lifted the one book and placed it down to look at the other. "So, you really are a pervert, teaching an erotic class? I mean, I'm surprised they let you anywhere near students." Niall turned in the man's arms to face him, "To think you would have tried to corrupt your favorite student by forcing him to have sex with you."

"Oh, what I do on my personal time has nothing to do with my teaching ability," Zayn chuckled, leaning down into Niall, to brush his lips against him, whispering lowly, just for Niall to hear. "It wouldn't be forcing. It doesn't count when that student is a bigger pervert than you. I mean, black panties Niall? You were begging for your Mr. Malik's cock and you know it. Who am I to deny my favorite student and now, my lover?"

Niall felt a blush cover his cheeks. Zayn really wanted him. He wanted him and it was a nice feeling. He rolled his eyes then nodded, pulling the man to his lips. "Yes," he murmured before pressing their lips into a kiss. He let Zayn dominate his mouth and kissed him with everything he had. His arms found their way to rest on Zayn's shoulders and wrap around his neck, holding him to him tightly.

Zayn smirked into the kiss, twining his tongue against Niall's as he moaned into the soft pliant mouth. He moved Niall back on his hands, and sat him on top of them on the desk, his limbs still supporting the teen's slight weight. He moved his own lips, knowing the teen would follow. Niall tilted his head and let Zayn have better access before he pulled off. "I want to do you right, Niall," he whispered against the teen's lips. "You lost your virginity in the heat of the moment and I'm going to make it up to you."

Make it up to him? What did Zayn have in mind? "You don't have to make anything up," he said. But on the other hand, who was he to stop him? Niall kissed Zayn briefly before pulling back and looking him in his eyes. "But how were you planning on making it up to me, by having sex on the desk again?"

"No, let me take you home. Let me make sure you feel as good as possible. This time, I want to be able to scream your name and not some alias, Niall," he purred, brushing their foreheads together. "I could take you home with me or we could go to a hotel or where ever you want. Let me give you a 'private' experience this time."

Niall smiled at the word 'private experience'. "Why don't you give me my private experience right now?" he offered, "I’m sure nobody is around here anymore at this time of night and if you're good, maybe I’ll suck Mr. Malik’s big cock."

Zayn groaned at Niall’s dirty words. He smirked and kissed Niall's lips. "Anything you want, Niall. And I promise, I'll be a good boy," he smiled, sliding and hand up Niall's thigh and under his skirt to play with the lace of the black panties, "A very good boy."

Zayn pulled Niall into his lap and kissed the blonde on his lips. He knew that they just fucked a little while ago but the raven-haired man can’t help himself. Niall was just too hard to resist. He rested his chin on Niall’s shoulder and began to nibble on it. The room was eerily quiet if you didn’t count the blonde’s cute little giggles.

“Why don’t you be a doll for me Niall and lay on your back on the table?” Zayn purred as he played with the blonde’s earlobe. Mr. Malik calling him a ‘doll’ sent shocks of pleasure to the blonde’s spine.

Niall did what he was told as Zayn followed him to the table. He hoists himself up and lies down on the table, spreading his legs. He snakes his hand towards his length and started rubbing it but Zayn quickly swatted his hands. Zayn leaned in and slowly pulled the lacy underwear off the blonde with his teeth as he looked straight into the blue eyes that the blonde possessed then threw the lacy garment away.

“You have the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, love.” Niall blushed crimson as he looked away but Zayn quickly held his chin and kissed him fervently. He never seen anyone’s eyes as blue as Niall. He fell in love with those pair of eyes the moment his saw them.

Zayn guided the blonde’s hands towards his sore hole as he covered it with lube. “I want to watch you play with yourself love. Let me guide you, okay?” Zayn said as he started teasing the rim with blonde’s own finger and his own. “C’mon love, make yourself feel nice and loose for Mr. Malik’s big cock.”

Niall moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as he started to penetrate his abused and sore hole with both his and Zayn’s fingers. His blood was beginning to boil and his cock was slowly coming to life yet again. He closed his eyes as Zayn guided their fingers in as far as it could in order to find the teen’s sweet spot. Niall arched and cried out as his and Zayn’s fingers hit something inside of him that made him scream and moan with want. “Keep hitting that spot, Niall.” Zayn said as he slipped his finger out the blonde.

He started to move his fingers in and out towards that spot that made him elicit a loud moan that can put porn stars to shame. That is when Zayn confirmed that the blonde was indeed a screamer and screamers really did turn the man on.

“Feel free to add another finger Niall. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Niall took what Zayn said as a queue to add another finger. He waited for a while before he moved the two fingers inside of him. Zayn saw the blonde was struggling a little with his fingers so he tried to calm his nerves by showering kisses on his lips and whispered sweet nothing in ears.

Niall started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. He opened his eyes and arched his back, not expecting a jolt of pleasure to run through his spine when he started opening himself up. “Mr. Malik! Please, tell me what to do!” the blonde scream as he felt that he couldn’t handle more of what he was doing to his body.

“You’re doing so well baby, so well for Mr. Malik.” Zayn added more lube to the blonde’s orifice. He also started to play with the blonde’s pink nipple with his free hand.

“Mr. Malik!” Niall closed his eyes again and moaned as he felt Zayn’s hand play with his left nipple. Zayn tugged and pinch the blonde’s nipple until the blonde was screaming. The art teacher smiled because he didn’t expect that the blonde had overly sensitive nipples. His smile turned into a devilish smirk as he thought of an idea.

He leaned in and, “Holy fuck! Mr. Malik! Please don’t or else I might cum!” The blonde screamed as the sensation he was feeling right now was amplified by something wet and warm. He opened his eyes and look at what his art teacher was doing to his nubs, “Fuck! Zayn,” Niall screamed as Zayn bit his right nipple while his left hand was pinching the other.

“What a bad mouth you have, Niall?” Zayn pinched the blonde’s nipple harder making him squirm in more pain and pleasure. “I didn’t know you had a nice pair of nipples, babe.” The older man teased as he bit the right nipple hard again. Niall screamed on top of his lungs as he felt his teacher’s teeth on his nipples that was biting and licking it furiously.

“Now add another finger inside Niall.” Zayn said, still licking the blonde’s sensitive nipple. Niall obliged and added another finger inside. He can feel that he was still tight so he tried his best to loosen himself up for his teacher’s large organ.

“A little more Niall and I will give you what you want.” Zayn purred as he started kissing the stomach, towards the blonde’s aching cock. “So hard for me Niall? Do you want me to suck your cock?”

“Please don’t! Please Mr. Malik! I won’t be able to hold off.” Niall whimpered as his fingers continuously loosened his hole. “But I want to suck you off, Niall. Don’t you want Mr. Malik to suck you off?” Zayn teased as he kitten licked the blonde’s cock.

It took all of Niall’s will to barely keep himself from releasing his load on his teacher’s face. Mr. Malik’s tongue on his head while he continuously stretched himself was too much for his body to handle. “Mr. Malik, please,” the blonde begged as Zayn wasted no time as he sucked on the head of the blonde’s length. “Please stop! I want to cum with you inside me, please!”

What the teen had said caught Zayn off guard. He stopped playing with the blonde’s length and rose up with a huge smirk so he can marvel at the Irish beauty. It was indeed a breath-taking sight; a very flustered teen under him that looked so innocent but looked so needy at the same time was playing with himself for the very first time. Zayn knew he had to give what the blonde wanted. He noticed that Niall’s fingers were still going in and out his orifice. “Please Mr. Malik. I’m all prepped up so you can know take me.”Niall whimpered and looked at Zayn’s eyes. Zayn leaned in and cupped Niall’s face and kissed him lightly on the lips

“Let me take care of you, love. No more teasing, okay?” He removed Niall’s fingers and replaced them with his own three fingers with ease. Niall moaned as he clenched his walls so that Zayn could feel his tightness. “Baby, please relax. Let me enjoy playing my cute little leprechaun.” Zayn said as he plunged his tongue into the blonde’s mouth, claiming the delicious heat as his own.

Zayn slowly made his way down over the blonde’s puckered hole while leaving wet kisses on the Niall’s body. He wanted to mark the blonde’s body everwhere so everyone would know that he belongs to him but now is now the time for that. He desperately needed to be inside of the blonde.

He removed his fingers from the blonde and made a step back. Niall squirmed from the loss but Zayn started to strip in front of the boy. He slowly pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion and dropped it on the floor, showing his hot body that was filled with art. Zayn also unbuttoned his pants and left his tight white boxer briefs on that left little to Niall’s imagination. He was sure Mr. Malik was big because sometimes in class, he would just stare at the noticeable bulge in his teacher’s pants and imagine himself sucking it.

Niall didn’t have the chance to observe Zayn’s naked body a while ago so he raked his art teacher’s body with eyes that was shrouded with lust. The man’s naked body was enough to make him reach his climax. “Like what you see, Niall?” Zayn teased as took as step closer to the teen and pinched his abused nipple yet again making him moan, “Niall, baby? We’re gonna go slow, okay? I know you’re still sore.” He said as he was slowly stroking his big cock while his other hand was resting on the blonde’s hip.

Niall bit his lip as he could hear his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. He was still nervous even though this was not their first time but it sure did feel like it. “Are you ready, Niall?” Zayn smiled as he lined his large organ.

“Yes! I’m ready! God! I’m so ready!” Niall cried, his body was so aroused it began it hurt. “Please, I want to feel you inside me again!” He moaned as he bucked his hips forward, feeling the head of Zayn’s cock brush his rim.

The blonde was a moaning mess underneath him. He waited for this moment when he can finally claim his blonde Irishman so when the opportunity presented itself, he grabbed it instantly. Zayn slowly pushed the head into the heat, sheathing just the head inside. Zayn pushed more of him inside the teen making him moan and scream because of a mix pleasure and pain. Niall was sinfully tight and hot against him. He knew that the teen was still sore and the fact that he was huge didn’t help much.

Niall was writhing underneath him but he tried to relax himself. The older man completely stayed still and waited for Niall to adjust. “Tell me when you’re already adjusted, okay?” he hissed, the tight heat on his cock was driving him mad with sexual grief and frustration.

Niall wrapped his arms around his teacher’s neck, kissing him intently. He was ok, it still hurts but he could hear the need in his boyfriend’s voice.  Zayn needed to be completely sheathed inside of him and he knew that. “Ok, you…you can move now.” he semi-lied.

Zayn shook his head in disapproval and refused to move as to not hurt the blonde but Niall took matters into his own hands and thrust his hips forward, slamming himself into Zayn, “Niall!” the raven-haired lad screamed in surprise and pleasure as Niall’s heat completely swallowed his length. Both their groans and moans, enthused by pure need for each other were bouncing off the walls of the classroom as Zayn tried to restrain himself from pounding the naughty teen into the table.

Niall was stretched as he was going to get. It hurt like a bitch but he knew Zayn needed this. He dug his fingers into his teacher’s back, “Please!” he begged, grinding his hips down further. “Please, Mr. Malik! Please!” He didn’t know how to convince the man that he was ok, other than this. He slowly began to rock his hips, hoping Zayn would understand what he wanted, what he needed as he moaned and captured his teacher’s lips again.

Everything in the room felt perfect for Zayn. He prayed to his God that this wasn’t just another wet dream about his little leprechaun because it would surely drive him crazy. He pulled out until only the tip of his length was left inside and then rammed into the teen again and again, using a toned down force compared to what he used a while ago. He waited until Niall got used to the frantic rhythm of their bodies slapping together in harmonic unison.

“Shit! You’re still so tight! Feels so perfect around me, Niall.” He stated, drawing his lips across Niall’s displayed jaw, “So beautiful,” he murmured after planting a kiss on the juncture of the teen’s throat and brushed his fingers against the other boy’s nipple. Using his new discovery, he ferociously played with it to take Niall’s mind off the pain and more on the pleasure.

Niall moaned and arched, panting and writhing against Zayn. It felt so good to have Zayn back and pounding into him again. He dug his fingers into his teacher’s back as he screamed his name. Zayn adjusted his angle so that he can thoroughly hit the teen’s sweet spot. Niall cried as the raven-haired lad hit the bundle of nerves inside of him with deadly accuracy. He tried to meet the older man’s thrust so he pushed himself down onto Zayn as Zayn thrusted into him.

“Mr. Malik! More please!” Niall moaned as his stomach began to coil. He had been too aroused because of all the teasing Zayn did to him and he knew that he won’t last long. Zayn oblige the request and quickened his pace, earning him a series of moans and groans from the blonde, “Harder Mr. Malik!”

With that, Zayn hammered into Niall with a brutal force while still increasing his speed, eliciting the most delicious sounds from the blonde’s mouth He knew he won’t last long at all. He just couldn’t get enough. There was something about Niall that can drive any man wild. “Fuck Niall! I could get used to this! You, writhing and moaning can drive me insane!” Zayn was losing it. Hearing Niall being so piercingly loud was a huge turn on.

He continued to thrust excitedly into the pliant ass, “You’re such a good boy Niall!” he husked out, watching the blond writhe underneath him. He knew Niall was close too and he has to make sure that the blonde will come untouched.

Zayn hitting his sweet spot and him playing with his nipple, Niall just couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he would reach his climax soon enough. “Zayn!” he screamed as his entire body shook and his cock released his hot cum. He clutched onto Zayn tightly and felt his inner walls crush down on his still very hard teacher. He panted uncontrollably as Zayn continued to pound into him making his climax much more enjoyable.

Zayn let go of a growl as he continuously built up his climax, ”Baby!” he called out as his member twitched and released into the boy. Niall felt Zayn’s hot seed erupt inside of him, making him moan again. Zayn slouched and rested his head on Niall’s shoulder while the blonde held held onto him tightly. The moment felt exactly perfect with them, panting and breathless. Niall was perfect, perfectly made for him.

“That,” Zayn panted as he came face to face with Niall, “was amazing!” Niall leaned forward and rested his head on the man’s chest that was littered with tattoos while Zayn pulled out of him. He could feel the older man’s cum drip from his hole. He never wanted to be away from Zayn ever again. Zayn dipped his finger in Niall’s cum and brought it back to his mouth. “You taste heavenly, angel.” A blush crept into Niall’s already red face and chest.

Zayn kissed the top of Niall’s head with care. They both know that they belong to each other now and nothing would ever change that. They stayed in that position for a little while before Zayn urged them to clean up and go home. “Don’t worry angel, you’ll stay with me tonight, okay?” The older man reassured him when he felt Niall’s mood change as he offered Niall a hand so he can get off the table. The blonde smiled and took his hand. He tried to walk so he can get his underwear but his legs feel like jelly.

“A little hand here, Mr. Malik,” He knew he would be limping tomorrow and Louis and Liam will endlessly tease and make fun of him.

“Let me help you with that, angel.” Zayn picked up his lacy underwear and helped him with fixing his clothes. He also picked up his discarded clothing and quickly put it on. He helped the blonde to his feet. They approached the door but he noticed the door was slightly opened. The space was enough to see what they were doing inside. He was also sure that Niall’s moans would be heard across the hall. He placed Niall in a chair and checked if someone was out there but no to avail. He escorted his angel outside the classroom and outside the building while he kept his eyes open for someone other than them.

Niall was clearly limping but he had a smile etched on his face. Zayn checked what time it was and it was a little after midnight. “I’m sorry babe but it appears you won’t be able to go home early.” Niall smiled and tried to hit Zayn’s chest but he felt so drained. They headed to the parking lot and Zayn quickly noticed that there were only two cars in it.

They made their way to the car but Niall was having a hard time walking so Zayn picked him up bridal-style and brought him to his car. He gently placed Niall on the passenger seat and closed the door. He made his way to the driver’s seat and started the engine while still pondering about the owner of the other car but quickly disregarded it so he can tend to the sleeping blonde beside him. Zayn made his way home with a huge smirk on his face. He has to thank Mr. Tomlinson for making such a stupid bet.

Soon afterwards, Mr. Styles stepped out of the building with an obscenely large bulge and made a beeline to his car. He didn’t expect to see his student Niall with a disheveled look, stepping inside of the art room still, wearing a girl’s uniform which was slightly crumpled. He was about to step inside the room but what he saw stopped him. He saw Mr. Malik holding Niall's hand while he was guiding it towards his arse. He was able watch them without being noticed. He felt a twinge of jealousy in his chest after seeing Mr. Malik getting intimate with his cute little student. He knew he had to have a taste of that ball of sunshine that drove his fellow teacher mad.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall twisted the shower knob as he felt his teacher’s hand grab and squeeze his bum tightly. “If you keep doing that,” Niall mused as he stepped out of the shower. He stood against the mirror and grabbed a towel while admiring the red marks that was littered on his milky skin.”We’ll be late for school.” He started to wipe himself dry but he felt the older man’s wet chest against his back and began to nip at his ear.

“If you didn’t tease me awhile ago, I wouldn’t be so horny and we wouldn’t have to do this.” Zayn smirked as his lips made contact with the blonde’s neck. The older man sunk his teeth on the blonde’s flesh then licks and sucks it furiously. The blonde was getting more aroused as he lets go of a loud moan signaling Zayn to continue what he was doing. “Maybe I’ll just have to punish my favorite student for teasing me.” He said while slowly snaking his hands to the blonde’s chest, searching for his nipples.

Once he found them, he started to gently fondle each one with both his hands. “I’ll take you right here right now until you can’t walk so you’ll have an excuse for missing your classes for today.” He purred at Niall’s ear and with a swipe of his tongue across his nape, he simultaneously pinched the blonde’s nipple hard leaving Niall screaming and moaning with want. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Yes! Please Mr. Malik!” he screamed as felt like air was punched right out of his lungs while Zayn was still continued to play with his sensitive nubs. Zayn started to suck on the blonde’s neck again. “Look at yourself on the mirror, love. You look so hot.” Niall stared at their reflection, seeing his scrunched up face looking so flushed with his sizzling hot teacher standing behind him, starting to leave marks on his neck while his hands were playing with his nubs. He started to grind against his teacher in an attempt to find some kind of friction but Zayn suddenly backed away from him. Niall stared in confusion while the raven-haired man had a huge smirk plastered on his face

“I’m sorry love, but we’re gonna be late. I still have you drop you off at your house so you can get your uniform, right?” Zayn said still with a smirk on his face. Niall can’t believe Zayn teased him like that. He knew this was payback for waking the man up with a handjob and not finishing what he had started. He just wanted to wake up his boyfriend nicely. He thought of giving the man a blowjob but decided against it, saving it for another time.

Niall huffed in annoyance as he stepped outside the bathroom, not waiting for the raven-haired lad. He didn’t bother wrapping a towel around his naked body thinking that he could tease the man that way. Looking at the blonde, walking around his house naked made Zayn think twice before teasing Niall like that ever again. Niall looked for Lottie’s school uniform in the older man’s bedroom but he can’t seem to find it. He thought of looking under Zayn’s bed so he went on all fours trying to look for it there but he felt something wet graze his hole.

“Is this form me, Niall?” Zayn said as he swiped a long line against the pulsing orifice. Niall instantly moaned at the contact but he quickly withdrew from his hot art teacher’s talented tongue. “You can’t just do that!” Niall moaned as he tried to stand up but Zayn quickly held him back down on his hands and knees. He leaned in towards the blonde’s ear and whispered, “Do what, Niall?” as he pressed two fingers inside the blonde, eagerly finding his sweet spot.

“Please, Mr. Malik! Please don’t tease me!” Niall begged as he started thrusting himself onto his lover’s fingers, directly hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him which made him moan in pure ecstasy. Zayn’s fingers started to meet the blonde’s thrusts. “I’m sorry Niall but this has to be quick. Tell me when you’re close.” He said as he snaked his hands on Niall’s aching length and started to pump it.

“I need more, Mr. Malik! Add one more!” Niall moaned and panted as he closed his eyes while soaking in all the sensation. Zayn obliged and added another finger as he started to open up the blonde. Niall was still fresh from last night so he knew that Niall was still sensitive down there and wouldn’t last long. He picked up the pace and directly assaulted the younger boy’s prostate with his fingers while continuing to pump his length.

“There, right there! Please Mr. Malik! Please don’t stop!” Niall screamed as he felt something coil inside of him. He knew he was close to reaching his climax so he pumped his length with the help of older man’s hand. Zayn started to lick Niall’s spine towards the blonde’s nape and that did the trick for Niall, “Cumming! I’m cumming!” He screamed as he felt all the tension inside his body was released in one swift movement.

Zayn didn’t stop milking the blonde throughout his orgasm which only made the burning sensation feel better. Niall slumped down on the floor, not having enough energy to do anything at all. His older lover stood up and reached for a flannel to wipe his little leprechaun. When he was done wiping the mess he did to the blonde, he picked him up and placed him on his bed and kissed him on his forehead, “I’ll make breakfast, okay? Rest for a while then look for clothes inside my closet.” Zayn kissed him again but this time it was on his lips and Niall was sure he was currently on cloud nine.

He did what Zayn told him before he stood up and began walking towards Zayn’s closet to look for clothes. He first looked for underwear and picked a pair of boxers that clearly looked like the wrong size for Zayn. He also started to look for a pair of pants and decided on wearing black skinny jeans that definitely was too big for him. It was too long and it hung loosely on his hips but he still put it on. He quickly wore a grey jumper he had found lying on top a stack of neatly folded clothes. He wanted to hurry as he was eager to see his lover again.

Before he closed the door, he noticed a small compartment that can be found at the bottom of the closet. He suddenly got curious so he crouched down to take a little peek. He slowly pulled the compartment to see it contents. There, he saw a load of objects that looked similar to the ones he saw while he was watching a porn movie. Inside the compartment, there was an assortment of dildos, vibrators, butt plugs and other objects he didn’t know what they were called. He also saw a small paddle and a cute little collar with a leash attached to it. He was fascinated with the fact that his teacher possessed such objects. He didn’t know that Zayn was one kinky bastard.

Niall then realized that he was the only one who cummed while Zayn didn’t this morning so he wanted to do something special for the man and then a brilliant idea struck him in the head. Since him and Zayn liked to play games and tease each other, he picked a small sized vibrator with its remote and shoved it in his back pockets. It was far from the size of his teacher’s but it was enough to hammer his prostate if positioned correctly. He slowly pushed the compartment slowly not wanting Zayn to know that he discovered his secret stash.

He was about to close the closet when he heard the door open, “Breakfast is ready, love. Hurry up because I don’t want my favorite student to be late.” Zayn smiled and held his hand to a very startled Niall. He was almost caught poking around Zayn’s things and violating the man’s privacy. He reached for the older man’s hand and entwined their fingers as the Zayn guided him towards the kitchen.

He slowly sat down, minding his aching and sore bum. Zayn was able to notice his discomfort because the blonde’s face was crumpled up while he slowly sunk down in his seat. “Are you sure you can go to school today? I can take a day off and take care of you. I mean, if you want to.” The blonde lad smiled at the offer but he quickly rejected it.

“I think I can go to school, Mr. Malik. After all, I don’t want to miss my favorite art class.” He said as he took a bite of the toast his teacher prepared for him. Zayn approached the blonde and came face-to-face with him. He kissed the tip of his nose, “Do you want tea or coffee, Niall?” Zayn offered the blonde while gently caressing his face.

“Tea would be fine, Mr. Malik.” Niall said as he went closer and kissed the man on the lips. Zayn obliged the request of the blonde lad and made him tea. He quickly glanced at his watch and saw that he only had an hour to drive Niall home and prepare for his classes. He let the blonde take his time eating the breakfast he prepared for him. He gave Niall the cup of tea he requested and sat down with him around the table.

“Zayn,” Niall whispered in a weak tone but the older man heard him so Zayn hummed in response. “Say ah,” The blonde said while holding out a fork with a slice of bread, blushing furiously while avoiding eye contact. Zayn was sure that that was the cutest thing ever so he leaned in and ate what the teen gave him.

The blonde ate quietly with his head down, embarrassed by his actions and quickly regretted it. He was sure Zayn was disgusted with him being sappy like that. “You’re too cute for your own good, baby.” Niall quickly jerked his head upward to look at Zayn who was smirking widely.

“I’m not cute.” He muttered to himself while he quickly finished his breakfast. “Yes are cute Niall, my cute little leprechaun.” Zayn smiled to himself to the thought of finally claiming his blonde student. He really wanted Niall for so long but he knew he had to wait. Now that he has him, he will never let the blonde go.

Niall stuck his tongue out then stood up and picked up his plate and placed it on the sink. He quickly drank his tea because Zayn was eyeing him curiously. “Stop doing that!” Niall said, trying to cover his face with his hands. “Stop doing what, baby?” Zayn said as he found Niall very amusing. The way he smiles and laughs, the way he blushes quickly. It was like a glimpse of heaven for him.

Niall huffed in annoyance as he felt his teacher was still staring at him. He suddenly felt conscious about his appearance. What if Zayn found him unattractive? What if Zayn realized that he was nothing special and leaves him? Niall felt tears pool in his eyes so he quickly wiped them away. He stood up and walked towards the living room but Zayn quickly stood up and followed him. He grabbed Niall’s hand and pulled him into an embrace.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Zayn said as he kissed the top of the blonde’s head. Niall hugged him back as he buried his face on the older man’s chest. “Nothing, I’m just being stupid.” Niall laughed but the both of them knew that it was forced.

“Look at me, Niall.” Zayn let go of Niall but he held his face. With his thumb, he swiped tears from the blonde. “Nothing is wrong, okay baby? You are perfect, perfect for me and you don’t have to worry about anything.” Niall nodded and engulfed the older man in a tight embrace while constantly saying sorry.

Seeing the blonde cry made Zayn’s chest constrict in sorrow. He never wanted to see Niall cry again. He would do anything to prevent him to see that sight ever again. He hugged Niall back while his hand was softly caressing the blonde’s back, offering much comfort as he can.

After Niall’s episode, he drove the blonde to his home. He didn’t want to do it but he knew he has to return Niall home. He wanted to keep Niall forever in his arms but doing that may frighten the blonde so he did what he had to do. The drive to the blonde’s house wasn’t very long but he still held Niall’s hand during the whole trip.

When they were a block away from the Horan Residence, they saw a small brunette lad waving excitedly at them. Zayn raised an eyebrow at the lad and then looked at Niall who had a smile etched on his face. It was Louis who was waving at them with too much enthusiasm.

Zayn pulled into a stop and pulled Niall into a heated kiss while undoing the blonde’s seatbelt. He could have kissed the blonde longer but it was interrupted by a series of loud knocks on the mirror of his car. Niall laughed sweetly and placed a sweet peck on his teacher’s lips before getting out of the car. “See you later Mr. Malik” the blonde said embarrassingly while looking down on his shoes.

When Niall got out of the car, Louis noticed his change of wardrobe. The blonde was not wearing his sister’s uniform but someone else’s clothes. The grey jumper Niall had on was one size bigger than him and the skinny jeans was longer than him so it was neatly folded on his ankles.

“See you later, baby.” With that, Zayn’s car revved back into life and drove away. Both Niall and Louis watched as the car disappeared from their sight before they went inside the blonde’s house. Louis was strangely quiet but Niall can see the anticipation and excitement in the lad’s eyes.

They went to his room quietly, not wanting to disturb the other Horans. Niall went ahead first but he was having a hard time climbing the stairs because he was still limping and he knew Louis noticed it.

 

“Ok you bloody wanker! Tell me everything that happened last night, from the moment you left this fucking house up until this moment in time and don’t you even dare leave out all of the juicy details!” Louis exclaimed as they reached the confines of Niall’s room. He didn’t give Niall time to recover and started to bombard him about what he and Zayn did.

“Wait a minute you twat! Give me room to breathe yeah?” Niall said as he shook Louis’ shoulder. He wanted to keep things private between him and Zayn but he knew keeping things from Louis was never the wise choice.

“I’m waiting, blondie!” Louis said while using a matter-of-fact tone. He jumped on the bed and was literally oozing with excitement. He really wanted to know everything dirty detail that had happened throughout night, “Alright! Alright but you have to be really quiet, okay? Promise me you won’t tell anyone.” Louis nodded excitedly as he pulled Niall to his own bed.

“Mr. Malik is now my boyfriend.” Louis’ expression didn’t change at all like he already expected what Niall just said, “Really, Niall, Really? You don’t need to be Sherlock to figure that one out. He even called you ‘baby’ right in front of me, right in front of me!” Louis said in a sarcastic voice, clearly annoyed with his blonde friend.

Niall slightly blushed because Zayn called him ‘baby’ in front of somebody else. He felt euphoric but Louis snapped him out of his daydream and shook him out of it. “Did you or did you not go all the way and sleep with him?” Louis asked as he narrowed his eyes on the blonde.

The blonde blushed furiously, not knowing if he should tell his best friend about their encounter. “Yes,” Niall tried to avoid eye contact with his best friend but he knew at that very moment that Louis would not hold his end of deal of keeping quiet so before the feathery-haired lad had the chance to shriek and scream in excitement, Niall placed his hand on the lad’s mouth.

“You promised me you’d be quiet!” Niall glared at his friend, still having his hand over Louis’ mouth. The feathery-haired lad frantically nodded so the blonde released him. Louis was having a hard time containing his own excitement so he grabbed one of Niall’s pillows and screamed in it, muffling the sound he made.

After Louis was done being a twat, he looked at Niall goofily, “You sly fox! Sleeping with a hot teacher like that, I knew you’d get a boyfriend after this!” Louis said still smirking. Niall then saw a faint glint in the other boy’s eyes. He had a bad feeling about what Louis would ask next, “So, how big is he?” His best friend asked with a huge smirk on his face. “Tell me Niall! How big is Mr. Malik. Don’t tell he is just all talk.” Louis laughed so hard that his stomach ached.

Niall wanted to punch Louis square on the face for making fun of Mr. Malik’s privates but he couldn’t tell him how big their teacher was. “I won’t tell you how big he is, you twat!” Niall stuck out his tongue and reached for a pillow so can hit Louis on the head.

“Oh c’mon, are you seriously not gonna tell me?! I thought we were best friends?!” Louis said sadly as he pouted his lips and look at Niall with puppy dog eyes. Being Louis, he needed to know everything and he needed to know all the dirty details he could squeeze out of his blonde friend.

“Enough Louis! We need to get to school! We might be late and you know how Mr. Styles gets with tardy students.” As Niall began to peel off Zayn’s clothes, he noticed Louis had a faint blush on his cheeks when he mention the name of Mr. Styles. He began undressing while facing his back to Louis but he left Mr. Malik’s boxers on. He then went straight into his closet to change into his uniform.

Louis saw the littered red marks on the blonde and oh boy they were many! He waited for a minute or so before he quickly picked up the discarded clothing and inspected it. He felt something small and hard on the back pocket of the pants. He suddenly became curious about the mystery object so he quickly retrieved it inside the back pocket.

Louis being shocked would be an understatement because he didn’t expect to see a vibrator with a remote control inside the blonde’ back pocket. He turned on the switch of the vibrator making it buzz back into life. He turned it to max capacity and his hand really started to shake violently. ‘This is one hell of a powerful vibrator’ he thought to himself.

Louis smirked to himself as he put two and two together. Louis didn’t know that Niall owned a vibrator and if he did, surely the blonde would tell him that. If Niall didn’t own the vibrator, then surely Mr. Malik is entitled to it. He didn’t expect their art teacher to be in to these kinds of things.

“What the hell are you doing, Louis?!” Niall growled as he stepped outside the closet, wearing his regular uniform. The blonde saw Louis holding the vibrator he had ‘borrowed’ from Zayn. “Whoops,” Louis said and then started laughing hard making the blonde blush crimson.

“This is very small Niall. So tell me, is this similar to Mr. Malik’s size?” Louis can’t help but ask and Niall wanted to die in embarrassment. Not only did Louis found his little toy but he also made fun of Zayn’s appendage. He wanted to shove the vibrator down Louis’ throat so he would shut up. “Okay! I’ll tell you how big Mr. Malik is if you would just give me that goddamned vibrator!”

Louis handed the vibrator to Niall without thinking twice. “Well, how big is he?” Louis urged the blonde to speak. “He was this big,” Niall said as he demonstrated how big their teacher was with both hands.


	6. Chapter 6

“Niall, hurry up or you will be late for school. That goes for you too, Louis.” Maura said as she barged in the room without knocking at the door first. That made Niall panick because he knew that the vibrator was out in the open for anyone who dared to enter his room to see. He frantically searched for it but made it look as inconspicuous as possible. Louis just stood there with a wide smirk while holding something behind his back.

“Okay Mrs. Horan. Niall here is just taking his time getting dressed. It also appears that he is looking for something quite important. Isn’t that right, Niall?” The feathery-haired boy’s smirk grew wider when he saw panic becoming more evident in the blonde’s face. Maura went deeper inside of the room and approached his son. “What are you looking for, Niall? Let me help you find it.”

“Nothing mom, just please get out. Louis will help me find it right, Louis?” The blonde said as he glared at Louis. Louis meekly nodded at flashed his sweetest smile as if he trying to provoke the blonde even more. Niall figured out that Louis has the vibrator and he just wanted to scare and frighten him.

“Okay, be down in a few minutes for breakfast.” With that, Maura went out of the room. Niall quickly tackled Louis to the bed but quickly regretted it as he groaned in agony because of his sore bum. “Hey! I should be the one who would be hurt, you know?” Louis muttered as he shoved Niall off of him and quickly stood up. He offered a hand for Niall to help him stand up.

“Where is it Louis? Where is that goddamned vibrator?!” He growled at Louis while staring at the lad with ferocious eyes. It would be the end of him if his mother found out the he currently possesses a vibrator. His mother knew he was gay but still, seeing her son has a vibrator would really freak her out.

“You might want to tone down your voice, Ni. Your mother might hear you shouting about a missing vibrator.” Louis said as he emphasized on the word ‘vibrator’ while letting out giggles. He enjoys seeing Niall in panic mode. The blonde was pacing back and forth in his room while biting his fingernails, cussing at himself. “Please Louis, give it back. I need it.” Niall said in a hushed down tone.

“Why would I? Do you need it now? Are you planning on wearing it the whole day for Mr. Malik? Such a horny lad you are Niall, such a horny lad, indeed.” Louis teased him and it made the blonde flush crimson. He did thought of it when he was in Zayn’s car but quickly dismissed that idea. He knew his body wouldn’t be able to take hours and hours of continuous pleasuring, even if it was all for Mr. Malik.

“Shut up Louis! Give me it!” Louis handed it to him with a toothy grin. He also helped Niall stand up while still teasing the blonde endlessly. To shut Louis up, Niall pushed his best friend out of his room. He quickly searched for a good hiding spot. When he had spotted his own bed, he walked towards it and hid the vibrator under the mattress. He went out of his room and dragged the older lad to the kitchen so they can eat the breakfast his mom made for them.

When they were finished eating, Niall’s older brother, Greg, showed up. “Good morning Niall and Louis. I thought you’ll go straight to school.” Greg said as he made himself a cup of coffee. Niall was clearly dumbfounded and was about to ask his brother what he was talking about but Louis quickly interjected him.

“Well, Niall here forgot to bring his uniform yesterday. He just realized it when we were just about to finish our report. It was late so we decided to wake up early and go here before classes start.” It took Niall a while before he understood what Louis had said. It was a cover-up because he was supposed to go home last night.

Greg just hummed in response and took another sip of coffee. Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. “That should be Liam. I asked him to come get us. Thanks for the lovely breakfast, Mrs. Horan. Bye Greg.” Louis said as he pulled Niall out of his chair.

“Wait! Why are you walking funny, Niall?” Maura’s brow arched as she noticed Niall was struggling to walk while he was being ushered out by Louis. Niall’s eyes widened and suddenly turned really pale. He was really nervous because what if his mom knew the reason he was limping like that. His mother would kill him if the embarrassment he felt wouldn’t.

Louis quickly picked up the pace and made a beeline to the door. “Bye Mrs. Horan! By the way, Niall would be coming home late later because we still have something to do for school.” Louis shouted the same exact reason he always used so that Niall could go to his place. He hauled a Niall outside and there they saw Liam who took a few steps back while looking quite surprised when he saw his two best friends rushing outside.

“Bloody hell Louis, what if she knows?! She would totally kill me and then revive me then kill me again!” Niall started to panic as he thought of what his mother will do not just to him, but to his art teacher slash boyfriend. He would his handsome head and mount it on the wall.

“Calm down, Niall! Stop screaming because they might hear you inside!” Niall became aware of his actions and instantly composed himself. He took deep breaths while trying to hold his tears at bay. He wanted to cry because he didn’t want to be caught and be separated from Zayn. Louis just rolled his eyes, seeing his best friend being himself. By that, he means being stupid as usual.

“Calm down Niall. Just act normal in front of your mother and try not to limp.” Louis said as he lightly tapped Niall’s right cheek twice. Niall was still in a daze but he quickly snapped out of it, seeing Liam’s bright smile. The feathery-haired lad turned his back on the blonde and started skipping towards Liam

“Liam, you wouldn’t believe what happened to our little leprechaun last night!” Louis said as he pulled Liam and went ahead. Both of them started walking towards their school, leaving Niall behind to follow them.

“I think I have a thorough picture of what happened last night with the way he his lumping behind.” Liam chuckled as he looked back at Niall and sent a small smile. Niall quickly blushed and stuck his tongue out. “I think our little leprechaun got some action last night, Louis. He’s literally glowing with happiness. You can tell by just looking at him.”

“Well Liam, this little leprechaun shared with me only some of the dirty details. The twat didn’t want to share everything! And here I am, thinking that I was one of his best friends.” Louis said while looking exasperated as he looked back at Niall with a scowl. Niall just made a wacky face, taunting Louis. “Why do badly want to know Louis? Are you kind of jealous?”

“Oh please Niall! Don’t flatter yourself. The only teacher I’d allow to get inside my pants is mister—Holy shit.” Niall’s and Liam’s eyes widened at Louis’s announcement. Not only did he tell his two best friends that he was really gay, but he also told them that he has eyes for a certain teacher.

“Jesus Lord, Louis! You didn’t tell me that you had a ‘Niall’ thing!” Liam exclaimed as he shook the lad’s shoulder. Niall wanted to react as well but he was caught off-guard by what Liam said.

“What’s that suppose to mean?!” Niall didn’t know that he had a thing much less what that thing means but he has an idea what it may be. Louis started burst out laughing and Liam did the same as well while Niall had both of his hands on his waist with a slack-jawed expression. Niall was really too cute to be taken seriously.

“A ‘Niall’ thing means having a thing for a teacher.” Liam explained while trying not to laugh. Louis quickly stopped laughing because of what Liam said. “I do not have a ‘Niall thing’ Liam!”

“So who is it? I can’t believe you like blokes too. You two are really best of friends.” Liam said in a proud manner. He was certainly not homophobic. He was just happy that Niall and Louis are being true to themselves. It didn’t bother him one bit that his two best friends were gay because he was certainly sure that he was straight. Hell, he even has a hot girlfriend.

“Louis, I thought you like lady parts?!” Niall exclaimed, clearly shocked because of the revelation. He just heard his best friend yesterday saying that the boobs were his favorite part in the female anatomy. Analyzing that statement, it didn’t actually mean that he was not into blokes.

“I don’t know. I know I’m into girls but this guy is an exception, you know? He is really special. And by the way, he has a big dick.” Louis said in a matter-of-fact tone. Louis is far from being an innocent virgin like Niall. He had a fair share of experience, blokes or birds. Both Niall and Liam just didn’t know about it because he was no kiss-and-tell.

“Bloody Lord Louis, You are fadoodling with a teacher?! Is it a trend now?! I can’t believe you two!” Liam shouted at both of Niall and Louis. He wasn’t angry at the both of them. He just wished that they knew the dangers of dating their teachers with them also being underage which only adds fuel to the fire.

“Okay, Liam! I am not fadoodling with Mr. Styles. I just, I don’t know.” Louis was having a hard time finding the right words. He was not really ‘fadoodling’, as Liam called it, with Mr. Styles. He just gave him a few handjobs and a number of blowjobs. There was really no harm done.

“Wait a minute Louis, you mean Mr. Styles, as in Mr. Harry Styles, our first period Math teacher?!” Niall couldn’t believe what he had heard. Louis was hooking up with Mr. Styles. Well, that explains the awkward glances and special attetion.

“Alright, it’s not what you think Niall. I didn’t play ‘hide-the-penis’ with him like you and Mr. Malik did.” Louis said as he let go of a series of loud chuckles. He was proud that he was able to come up with that witty remark.

“So you didn’t play ‘sink-the-sausage’ like our little leprechaun did?” Liam started to laugh at his own joke and so did Louis. They were on the roll today and they knew it. “More like ‘sink-the-salami’ if you’d just ask Niall here how big Mr. Malik is.”

“Bloody Jesus please, can we just stop talking about this? It’s making me sick to the stomach.” Niall said as a he grew redder and redder by the moment. He can’t believe his two best friends were picking on him. Liam and Louis prayed for the day that Niall would lose his virginity. Louis was the one who lost it first, followed by Liam so when they were talking about each others’ first, the blonde lad couldn’t even relate.

“I think Mr. Malik is bigger than Mr. Styles. Well, according to Niall, Mr. Malik is this big,” Louis said as he used his arms to show Liam his estimation of Mr. Malik, “While Mr. Styles is this big.” It wasn’t that much of a difference but Niall secretly felt proud that his boyfriend was bigger.

“So that’s why Niall is limping like that.” Liam said as he nodded his head. “Wait a minute Louis! I thought you weren’t fadoodling with Mr. Styles? How do you know how big he is?” Liam said with a questioning look. Niall suddenly became curious too on how Louis knew their Math Teacher’s size.

“Well, I did play ‘hide-the-penis’ with Mr. Styles though.” Louis let out a shaky laugh. Liam’s expression changed into a triumphant one. “I knew it! You slept with him! I always had a feeling that you had something going on.” Liam said smugly as he had his arms crossed on his chest.

“Let me finish Payno! I did play ‘hide-the-penis’ with him but unlike Niall, I used my mouth and not my bum.” Niall instantly blushed crimson the idea of it popped up in his head. He also couldn’t imagine The Great “Louis Tomlinson” on his knees, sucking a prick.

Louis’ face suddenly became serious. “You two better keep your mouth shut, okay? I will literally rip you to shreds if anyone finds out.” 

“I will if you won’t tell anyone about any of this.” Niall reassured. Both of them looked at Liam, instantly giving him all the attention. “Okay, I promise.” With that they arrived at school and proceeded to their first class which was Math.

They barely made it before they were marked as tardy. It was Louis’ fault because he insisted to go to the loo. According to him, he needed to look insanely perfect in front of Mr. Styles to impress him but the teacher wasn’t impressed at all because of their late arrival.

Niall went inside the last but when Mr. Styles caught a glimpse of the blonde lad, his mood quickly brightened up. He was now seeing the blonde in a completely different light. Instead of seeing an innocent and naïve boy, he now saw him as a very delectable treat.

 The scene he had witnessed last night was still vivid in his mind. He couldn’t sleep last night thinking of what he can do to the blonde. He had to taste him and he had to do it soon. He would do everything to get inside the blonde’s pants.

“Why don’t you take a seat, Niall? You look knackered today. Did you do something last night?” Mr. Styles flashed a devilish smile which sent shivers down the blonde’s spine. Niall knew that Mr. Malik wouldn’t say a word about what happened last night to anyone but that didn’t ease his anxiousness. What if someone saw what they did in that classroom?

“Just didn’t have enough sleep last night, Mr. Styles.” Niall tried to smile but the smirk on Mr. Styles’ face and his actions were making him more anxious. He quickly sat down and winced because of his aching bum.

Mr. Styles’ smirk grew even wider as he saw the blonde cringe as he sat down. He knew perfectly well why the blonde was wincing in pain. He must have had a sore bum after the pounding he received from last night. He felt his pants become too tight for him. It was a good thing he was sitting down so the teacher’s table was covering the forming bulge in his pants.

“I could imagine that.” Mr. Styles muttered to himself as he proceeded on taking attendance. Nothing special happened in class except the special glances Mr. Styles was throwing at the blonde. It bothered the teen a lot but he quickly disregarded it. Before the bell rang, which signaled the end of the first period, Mr. Styles called for Louis.

Niall and Liam quickly exchanged looks before they gathered their things and went straight to their next class. Other students went out of the room as well leaving Mr. Styles and the feathery-haired lad alone. Louis had a faint blush on his cheeks while he slowly approached his teacher. ”Louis, please meet me at the teacher’s lounge during lunch break.”

He definitely saw something in the older man’s eyes. He was sure it was definitely lust. “Okay Mr. Styles, see you.” He flashed a sweet smile and went outside the room.

The moment Louis closed the door, Niall quickly asked him what Mr. Styles needed from him. He just shrugged it off and said that he was asked to meet him during lunch break. They started heading towards their next class. Louis felt really uneasy and anxious during the next classes. He was so excited to see Mr. Styles again that he can’t sit still.

When it was finally lunch break, he quickly dismissed his two best friends and said that they should just wait for him in the cafeteria. He went straight to the teacher’s lounge, hoping to see Mr. Styles again.  He was indeed expecting another escapade, remembering how the older man’s eyes were filled with nothing but lust during first period.

While he was passing the fire exit, it suddenly opened and a pair of hands pulled him inside. Louis wanted to scream but when he saw a familiar set of green eyes, he instantly smiled.

“Get on your knees. You know the drill.” Harry said firmly as he pushed Louis’ shoulders down. The feathery-haired lad fell to his knees as Harry stood. Louis hooked his fingers on the older man's pants. He started licking the man's cock through the fabric then pulled the man's pants down. He then put his hands over the man's boxers and inched them down slowly, Harry's large bulge standing proudly at his eye sight. He hummed in approval as he pulled the man's boxers to his feet, releasing his teacher's hardened cock. He shakily placed a hand on Mr. Styles's cock then pressed his lips against the head of it.   

Mr. Styles swallowed harshly, his head tilting back. Louis slowly licked the head, gathering the precum that has formed. "Be a good boy and start sucking me." Harry said in a sultry voice which made heat quickly pool in Louis' groin.

Louis nodded and placed his hands on the back of Harry's thighs. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Harry's head slowly. Louis tried to be overly seductive. It was something he enjoyed doing. He liked the fact that no one could do this to Mr. Styles but him, at least he hoped so.

Harry sighed lustfully, tossing his head back for a moment drinking all the sensations as he started to imagine his blonde angel was the one wrapping his sinfully beautiful lips around his big cock. The teacher let his fingers slide through Louis' hair encouragingly, massaging his scalp. He moaned quietly, trying to keep his eyes open to look at the teen. "You really have a skillful mouth, do you know that baby?"

Louis smiled. "I guess I should use it then." he whispered before taking the curly-haired lad's cock fully into his mouth. He bobbed his head over Harry's length, sucking and tasting every inch the man could offer him. Louis purred as he wrapped his hands around Harry's base,

Harry's hands were still in teen's hair. He lightly pulled at it, telling the teen just how much he was enjoying his blow job. The twisted and tensed in his hair made Louis feel great so he tried to take the man deeper. Harry moaned as Louis' tongue started working and teasing his length with an expert technique.

Louis continued to suck Harry, his lips continually keeping contact with the tasty cock in his mouth. He let his tongue claim every inch it could while his hands wrapped around the man's base and massaged his balls. Louis returned his focus on the head of Mr. Styles’ cock. He wasn't sure why Harry tasted so good but he just did. He let the man fall from his lips, "You always taste so good." he whispered licking the man's slit, "Always do,"

Harry closed his eyes as he imagined a certain his cute little blonde student sucking his cock, instead of Louis. The image in his head started a fire inside his body, starting from the base of his spine, all the way up his back directly into his brain as he panted and moaned. His legs quivered beneath him as the wet muscle played at the head of his cock, torturing him. "Oh god, you're so good at this! You make me so hot baby."

Louis smiled and pushed himself forward and took in more of the engorged cock without knowing that his hot teacher was imagining his best friend. He ran his hand up Harry's thighs and over his stomach before letting it return to his cock and continuing their adventures. He let every part of Harry’s cock be covered with his hot hands and mouth, slowly, pulling his teacher closer to the edge.

"You're so good, oh yeah! I'm close baby," Harry let the words slip from his mouth without any qualms. He wanted to think that Niall was really the one giving him a blow job. He was sure Niall is as good as Louis, maybe even better. He wanted the blonde to know that he wanted him in every way. Harry bucked his hips forward gently, trying to get his cock into Louis' mouth even more, imagining it was Niall's mouth. "Oh fuck yeah! Keep going! Deeper, Fuck! I need more!"

Louis felt Harry force himself further into his mouth so he opened his wider and tried to relax himself, giving the older man the reigns. He felt his gag reflex kick in as his eyes closed but he wasn't going to let it win. He never stopped moving his head, completely stilling himself as Harry was forcing more of his cock in. He placed both of his hands on the back of Harry’s legs as a form of leverage, making sure he could give the man the best blow job.

Harry purred expertly, as Louis' mouth worked over his sensitive flesh. Harry could feel the pressure build in his stomach, the sweet promise of release rising up inside of him while imagining Niall sucking his hard and aching cock instead of this feathery-haired lad. He was completely turned on with the thought of Niall being able to fully take his cock in his mouth. He was sure Niall could do it unlike Louis who can only take about three/fourth of his length.

"So close baby, so close! Take me more, come on." Harry encouraged, pulling Louis' hair lightly. "Oh yeah, c'mon just like that." Louis couldn't possibly fit Harry in any deeper with his gag reflex certainly agreeing with that fact.

Louis tried to force more of Harry inside of his mouth but he just couldn't fit it all in because of its sheer size. He tried to make up for inability to give Harry more so he moaned as his throat constricted around the older man's cock. He sat up further on his knees and angled his head downwards as he pushed Harry further into his mouth but he started to gag so he pulled away from the hard cock.

"Louis!" the teacher screamed out his pleasure as he pushed himself back into the the warmth of Louis' hot wet cavern. With that, Harry came hard in Louis' mouth. His hips jerked and thrusted forward into his mouth desperately, riding out his orgasm in Louis' hot mouth. He knew he'd even feel better if it was Niall's mouth. He needed to pitch in the idea to Louis. He needed to persuade Louis to invite Niall so that both of them could suck him on the same time.

Louis tried not to gag and choke on Harry as he forced himself back in his mouth while also releasing his hot load. Most of it just shot down his throat. Louis tried to swallow all of it. He felt his entire throat was being coated with the sticky substance. Harry's hand was in his hair so he stayed in place. He didn't want to pull away unless Harry wanted him to so he just squeezed his eyes shut and continued to swallow everything the man released inside of him. Harry's cum was hot and sticky, but it tasted good dripping down his throat.

"That was so nice baby," Harry pulled Louis’ head away, letting the teen slurp free of his member. He helped Louis stand up and kissed his cheek. "But do you what to know how you can make it will feel better?"

Louis' curiosity certainly piqued at the man’s words as he stood up. "What would make it feel better?" Louis would do anything to make the man in front of him happy.

"You would do everything for Daddy, right baby?" Harry said as he snaked both of his hands towards Louis' bum and slightly massaged it. Louis moaned at the contact and started to grind against his teacher.

"Yes daddy, anything." He quickly picked up the pace against Harry's leg, looking for some kind of friction.

"It would be so much better if you and your friend Niall would suck my dick at the same time. Wouldn't it be nice?" Harry announced as he moved the collar of Louis' uniform to the side so he can lean in and suck on Louis' neck.

Mr. Styles' lips on his neck drove him off the edge and release his load in his pants. He wasn't able to retain a single coherent thought as waves of pleasure shoot through his body.

"Louis, baby? Would you ask Niall to take part in our little escapades? It would really make me happy." Harry said as he kissed Louis on the forehead making the teen blush. "Okay, I'll ask him." The feathery-haired lad nodded as he nuzzled into Harry. He felt safe and loved as he Harry embraced him.

Louis buried himself in the man's chest. Harry placed his chin on top the teen's head as a huge smirk began to form on his beautiful face. He was getting hard again, imagining Louis and his precious Niall, sucking his cock. Maybe he could also get a chance to fuck the little blonde angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Zayn was on his way to the teacher’s lounge when he saw his co-teacher Mr. Styles leaving the fire exit which made one his brows raise. He suddenly became curious of what the teacher was doing in the fire exit.

The only thing that popped in his mind was the idea of having a ‘quickie’ in there. The art teacher also wondered if Mr. Styles was the only one inside the fire exit or was he with someone else so he decided to satisfy his curiosity and wait for a few minutes at the side of the door.

Louis left five minutes after Mr. Styles did so that no one would expect that something happened in the fire exit. He opened the door carefully, making sure that no one was paying him any attention. He only had 10 minutes left before his next class so he started to walk quickly towards the cafeteria so he can meet up with Niall and Liam when someone grabbed one of his shoulders.

Louis turned around and was surprised to see Mr. Malik in front of him with a sly smile plastered on his face. Louis quickly established that his art teacher has seen him leave the fire exit. He knew he needed to have a perfectly sane reason for even going in there and he knew he needed it now.

“What’s up Mr. Malik?” He asked while avoiding eye contact with Mr. Malik. The brunette is not looking at raven but he was looking through him. Louis quickly regretted doing it because he knew he was making the situation worse by acting out of the ordinary.

“Nothing, really. I just wanted to ask you what you were doing alone in the fire exit.” Zayn saw a very much disheveled boy in front of him. That made his theory even stronger but he didn’t expect one of his students to come out of the fire exit after Mr. Styles.

When the younger lad heard the word ‘alone’, it was like a breath of fresh air for him because his art teacher didn’t see Mr. Styles leave the fire exit prior to him.

When Louis noticed that Mr. Malik was still eyeing him curiously, he totally forgot to think of a lie to feed his teacher. He noticed a small girl passing by while holding a stack of books and that is when an idea struck him. “I was reading a book, Mr. Malik.”

“You were reading a book in the fire exit, Louis? You know this school has a library right?” Louis wanted to roll his eyes at the teacher but suppressed the urge to do so. If he did, he will get into more trouble to he just smiled and tried to look more innocent, naïve even.

Mr. Malik was being skeptical about what the feathery-haired lad had said. He knew Louis was lying but he decided to let him off the hook. “You should get to class, Mr. Tomlinson. See you later.” With that Mr. Malik turned his back and headed towards the teachers’ lounge.

Louis sauntered through the hallways while radiating joy and happiness. He went straight towards the restroom so that he can freshen up.  He also wanted to wash his mouth so that his breath won’t smell like cum.

He went inside the restroom and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He thoroughly inspected himself. The feathery-haired lad’s hair was tousled. Well, tousled than usual. He quickly began to fix his hair but he quickly fished out his phone to check the time. Seeing that there were only five minutes left, he sent a text to Niall telling him to bring him a sandwich and a bottle of water.

Louis fixed himself as much as he can before he headed to his next class. There he saw Niall standing in the hallway with Liam, eating a sandwich while holding a bottle of water with his other hand. “Niall! Liam!” he said as he briskly walked towards the two. When Niall heard his friend, he flashed a toothy grin and reached out his hand which was holding a half-eaten sandwich.

“Here you go, Louis.” The older lad stopped in his track and stared at the sandwich. Then he stared at Niall with an incredulous look. He can’t believe the blonde ate his sandwich. Well, maybe he does believe it, knowing Niall and his big appetite. It was really amazing that Niall can eat so much and appear so little.

“You ate my bloody sandwich, you twat!” He muttered as he snatched the sandwich from the blonde’s hand. Niall opened the bottle of water and drank from it before handing it to the brunette. “Here’s the bottle of water you asked too.” Niall said in a mocking tone as he watched Louis grab the bottle.

“I’m not paying for the sandwich, you twat!” Liam just chuckled as opened his own bag to get the sandwich he bought earlier. He knew that the blonde would eat the sandwich that the older lad had asked him so he bought another one and decided that he would give it to Louis.

“Give me back my half-sandwich! Liam here has given you a new one!” Niall tried to get his sandwich back but Louis stuffed it all in his mouth. The blonde glared at his friend for eating his sandwich. He crossed his arms on his chest and huffed in annoyance.

Louis cooed in a teasing tone. “Little Nialler is angry. What should we do Liam?” The feathery-haired lad turned to his other friend while making cooing noises at the blonde. “Maybe we should tell the vibrator he stole from his new boyfriend, Louis.” Liam suggested which made Niall flush crimson in embarrassment.

“I can’t believe you told him about that Louis!” The blonde wanted to punch Louis in the face so bad for telling Liam about what he did. Louis and Liam were still cackling with joy as they continued to tease their friend. “Knock it off, you wankers!” Niall said with an evident blush on his cheeks. He hated his best friends at times like these.

Liam shrugged off the blonde’s anger and pulled his two best friends to class. Niall and Louis sat together at the farthest part of the room while Liam and his girlfriend sat in front of them. Louis preferred to seat at the back so he can chatter endlessly with the blonde but it rarely happens because the teachers always notice Niall’s boisterous laughs.

It was World History with Mr. Cowell as their teacher. Nothing special happened in class. Mr. Cowell was discussing about World War II while Niall and Louis were discussing about their hot teachers.

“We never had sex, I mean like real sex. I just give him blow jobs and hand jobs and he does the same to me.” Niall can’t believe that Louis and Mr. Styles never had sex. He knew Louis was no virgin, to blokes or birds but still, it still surprised the fuck out of him.

“So Niall, did you suck his cock?” Louis asked as he wiggled his brows and flashed a huge smirk at the blonde. Niall turned red with Louis’ question. He didn’t want to tell Louis that he knows that he would suck at sucking.

“Actually Louis, I need a favor from you.” Niall said with a sheepish voice. He wanted to do something for Mr. Malik. The man has taken his virginity in the gentlest way he can and he wants to make up for it by doing something special.

Niall was about to ask his favor but the bell suddenly rang so Louis quickly stood up and gathered his things. “What kind of favor?” Louis asked as he watched Niall dumbfounded. He was about to say something but Liam together with Sophia, interrupted him.

“I’ll go ahead. I need to accompany Sophia to her next class.” With that, Liam said bye to the both of them. Louis looked the blonde curiously while waiting for the request. Niall suddenly felt nervous and kind of stupid because of the favor he’ll ask Louis.

The blonde looked around the room to see if someone can hear them. “Can you teach me how to give a blowjob?” Niall said as he looked down at his table. Soon after, Louis’ cackles started to fill the room which made Niall feel more embarrassed.

“I thought you were gay, Niall? Giving head should be like second nature to you.” Louis started laughing again as he picked up his bag and started walking outside. Niall quickly gathered his books and his bag so he can catch with Louis.

“Will you be quiet, Louis?” Niall said as he looked around the room if anyone was hearing their conversation. He suddenly faced Louis, “I don’t want to disappoint him, you know?” Niall said in a bashful manner. It was true that he didn’t want to look stupid in front of Zayn and he really did want to do it for his boyfriend.

Louis stopped laughing as he saw that the blonde really did want to do it for Mr. Malik. The feathery-haired lad thought about what Mr. Styles’ favor in the fire exit. Maybe he can also ask Niall a favor by doing him a favor. “Okay, I’ll teach you later after school at your house.”

“Thanks Louis! This means a lot to me.” Niall said as he hugger the feathery-haired lad really tight. The blond started to wonder how Louis will teach him. He didn’t like the idea that popped in his head. It was him on his knees, with Louis in front of him.

“Louis,” Niall said as he let his friend go. “How will you, I don’t know, teach me how to do it?” The blonde looked distraught as he asked the question. Louis seemed to know what the blonde was thinking which made him laugh really hard.

“You really are dumb!” Louis couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud. He couldn’t stand the idea of his best friend giving him head. It was just so funny, disgusting and stupid in the same time. “It’s not what you’re thinking Niall! You’ll practice with a popsicle stick or something.”

“Wouldn’t that melt in my mouth?” Niall had this questioning look in his face that Louis found was very cute. Louis pinches the blonde’s cheeks, “Don’t sweat the small stuff Niall. When I said I’ll teach you, I’ll really teach you how to do it. It would make him go crazy.”

Niall just nodded with a faint blush on his cheeks. He couldn’t wait for this day to be over so Louis can teach him how to give head like a pro.

When it was last period, meaning it was their class with Mr. Malik, Niall couldn’t look at their teacher without blushing furiously. Every time that Zayn would catch Niall’s eyes, the blonde would avert his gaze.

“You might want to stop blushing incessantly, blondie. You’re attracting too much attention.” Louis warned the blonde because a boy named Josh kept on looking at Niall.

“What,” Niall stuttered as he looked around the room. “What do you mean by too much attention?” The feathery-haired lad rolled his eyes at Niall and continued to work on his drawing.

“Niall, are you alright?” Zayn called for Niall’s attention and the blonde’s eyes went directly towards him but quickly averted his gaze. He saw Niall with blush-stained cheeks and the teacher was sure Niall was too cute to be true.

Niall felt stupid. Why was he acting so weird around Mr. Malik? He was his boyfriend for Christ’s sake. He couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach whenever he would see the man. “Nothing,” The blonde stuttered a bit while trying to maintain eye contact with his art teacher. “Nothing’s wrong Mr. Malik.”

“You seem to be in a daze Niall. Would you like a penny for your thoughts?” Niall was screaming on the inside. If he tells everyone in the room that he was thinking about being on his knees in front of a certain art teacher who was naked, it would be the end of him. He knew that Mr. Malik knew what he was thinking and he was teasing him because of that.

“I’ll just go back and work on my sketch.” Niall wanted to focus on his sketch but can’t to concentrate on anything besides Mr. Malik. Pictures of last night keep on popping in his mind. He felt his pants become tighter and the air in the room get heavier.

Mr. Malik rose from his seat and slowly approached the blonde. He leaned in and whispered, “You better work it baby, work it like you own it.” Mr. Malik flashed a suggestive grin at Niall and started to roam around the room to inspect his other students’ work.

The blonde thought that maybe Mr. Malik wanted him to ride him later. The thought of him being on top of Mr. Malik, bouncing up and down on his lap was a huge turn on. He just wanted to do it now in front of his other classmates. The idea of it made Niall think that maybe he was into exhibitionism.

Niall tried to focus all of his attention to his sketch because he might really fail this class if he didn’t exert effort. He didn’t let his mind wander and tried the best he could to make a sketch of a silhouette of the human body.

Before passing his work, he left a small post-it note on the back of his work telling Mr. Malik to pick him up at his house by seven in the evening. He gathered his things and before he left the room, he sent a small smile at Mr. Malik. The teacher returned the smile and it made the blonde’s heart go crazy.

Niall went ahead because Louis said he has to do something while Liam and Sophia are going on a date. The blonde was really thankful because they were going on a date because he didn’t want his straight best friend watching them practice on how to give a blowjob.

Niall was walking alone when someone called his name. It was Josh, his classmate in art class. They also have other classes together too but they don’t talk to each other too much. Niall is very friendly and approachable but Josh seems to shy away from him.

“Hi Niall. You’re alone today so I thought maybe we can, like walk together. I mean if you want to. I’m not forcing you or anything.” Josh was stuttering quite a bit while looking at the blonde’s blue eyes. He seems to get lost in them every time they are in sight.

“It’s okay Josh, we can walk home together. So how was your day mate?” Niall asked casually as they headed home together. The blonde didn’t expect Josh to approach him and walk home together but he was still glad that he did.

“It’s alright, I guess. How was your day? If you don’t mind me asking.” The blonde found his companion cute and charming. He didn’t know why the lad was nervous because it was just him and Josh.

The blonde was about to answer but they heard someone shouting, “Niall! Hey you little leprechaun, wait up!” They turned their back and saw Louis dashing towards them. The feathery-haired lad stopped when he saw that Josh was with Niall.

Louis arched one of his brows at Josh then looked at Niall with a questioning expression. He didn’t expect Niall to have company, much less Josh for that matter. He didn’t seem to trust the bloke. He knew there was something unusual with him but he can’t seem to point it out.

“I guess I’ll go then Niall. See you later.” Josh turned his backs and hurriedly made his way home. Niall didn’t want Josh to leave, “Hey! I thought we’re walking home together?” The other lad pretended that didn’t hear the blonde and like that, he was out of sight.

“I’m gone for like a second and you already replaced me Niall? You replaced with that weirdo Josh?” Louis said in a mocking tone.  Niall just laughed at him and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulder. “You’re so childish, Louis. And what’s wrong with Josh? He seems to be a great guy.”

“Whatever, just don’t hang around with him.” The blonde wanted to protest but Louis shushed him. “Look what I got, blondie.” He opened his bag which contained two dildos. Before the feathery-haired lad could grab one, Niall quickly shoved the two objects inside the bad and closed it.

“Bloody Jesus Louis, you’re such a twat! You can’t be seen with those things in public.” Niall quickly exclaimed as he looked around and checked if someone might have seen them. Louis just shrugged it off and took one dildo. “Look guys, Niall has a freaking-”

Before Louis could finish his sentence, the blonde instantly snatched the dildo and took Louis’ bag from him. He was blushing furiously as he struggled in opening the bag and hiding the goddamned object.

“Well, you’re no fun Niall.” Louis said as he started walking towards Niall’s house. The blonde followed Louis and stepped on his foot. The blonde made a break for it while the older lad was still distracted with pain.

Louis tried to pursue Niall with an aching foot but none to avail. By the time the brunette reached Niall’s house, the blonde was already in his room. Louis went inside knocking first because he knows that Niall was the only person in the house.

He went straight upstairs to Niall’s room and barged inside. “For Christ’s sake Louis, knock first before entering someone’s room!” Niall shouted as he tried to cover his naked body.

“Relax blondie, as if I haven’t seen that before.” The brunette sat on the bed as he stared at Niall’s ass. “You have the cutest little ass, you know that?” Louis started chuckling while Niall was still getting dressed. The blonde rolled a shirt and threw it at Louis’s face

“You’re really dumb Louis, are you aware of that?” Niall stated as he finished getting dressed. He sat on the bed across Louis and flashed his toothy grin. Louis just rolled his eyes and reached for his bag. He pulled out the two toys they will use in a little while.

“I thought we’re going to eat popsicles.” Niall was a little disappointed because he looked forward to eating popsicles. The brunette rolled his eyes at the blonde yet again. “Let’s get serious Niall.”

The blonde straightened his face and looked at Louis seriously. They held eye contact for a few seconds before they started laughing, “Serious looks stupid on you Niall.” Louis stated laughing again as the blonde sneakily grabbed a pillow and hit the brunette square on the face.

“Okay, I deserve that. Now, seriously this time Niall.” Niall stopped laughing and nodded his head. He reached out for the red colored dildo while Louis grabbed the black one. “You do know what essentially a blowjob is right, Niall?”

“I guess.” Niall meekly agreed as he stared at the object he was holding. It wasn’t near the size of Mr. Malik but he knew he would still find it difficult to practice with it. “Okay let’s start this shit.”

“Any man doesn’t expect you to take him straight into your mouth.” Louis instructed. Niall was listening to every word the brunette spoke. He wanted to take notes but he knew it was stupid to do so.

“You need to build him up. It will make it more pleasurable for the both of you but especially for him.” Niall nodded as he stared again at the red object in his hands. “Try teasing him by gently massaging him through his pants. When you take his pants off, stimulate around his legs and groin area before finally taking him in your mouth”

“So that’s the part where I put him in my mouth?” Niall asked while slowly bringing the dildo to his mouth. Louis nodded and mimicked his actions. “Not exactly, the head is the most sensitive part so it means that the more it is sensitive, the more pleasurable it will be. You’ll need to concentrate first on that part. It’s okay to take your time because this is where you'll want him to beg for more.”

Niall nodded his head as he brought the tip of the dildo in his mouth and started sucking on it. “Wait a minute Niall. Start by softly placing kisses on the tip.” Louis stated. “After that, start licking the slit then you’ll instantly take him into your mouth. When you’ve done it, make circular motions with your tongue around the head.”

Louis demonstrated it to Niall slowly. “Okay, tip first, got it.” The blonde nodded once again as he did what the brunette showed him. “Don’t forget to use your hands to massage, rub or stimulate him even more. You can squeeze or massage his balls too but be careful because you squeeze him too hard.”

“Next thing you can to do is to gently massage his whole member. You’ll start at the base of it. You can use your lips to lightly squeeze it but make sure to kiss or lick it too. If you want, you could go lower and massage his balls with your mouth.”

Niall made a mental note while looking at Louis seriously. “Next thing you can do is slowly trace your tongue along the underside from the base, all the way up to the tip.” Louis started to lick the underside of the dildo. Niall quickly followed the brunette’s action and copied what he did. “Once you reach the tip, you can stick out your tongue and hit it with the tip.”

“Is this now the part where I put him in my mouth?” Niall said jokingly. The brunette laughed at him lightly and nodded his head. “It is very important to not use your teeth.” Niall nodded his head quickly, “Okay, no teeth.”

“The next thing you’ll do is take him further slowly. You don’t need to rush because you don’t want to gag or choke.” Louis once again demonstrated and put the black dildo in his mouth as he slowly took all of it in. Niall was astounded seeing his friend taking the entire dildo in.

“Holy shit Louis! You’re amazing!” Niall said enthusiastically as the brunette pulled the dildo out of his mouth. Louis smiled at the blonde with a faint blush. “Okay, you’re turn. Remember, you don’t need to rush.”

Niall slowly put the dildo in his mouth, taking everything he can in a slow manner. “Remember to brush the underside with your tongue while slowly taking him in.” The blonde did what he was told and looked at Louis after doing it.

“You should also wrap your lips and hollow your cheeks around him. It will make it more pleasurable.” Niall nodded his head and tried to do everything that Louis had just said. With the dildo almost halfway inside the blonde’s mouth, “Now this is the part where you’ll bob your head and try to go further.”

Niall pulled the object out of his mouth and grinned at Louis. “This is unbelievable Louis! You’re so good at this!” The brunette just shrugged it off and laughed at the blonde. “You don’t have to do everything I said. You can mix it up so it won’t feel like baking a cake or something like that.”

“Thanks Louis! I really owe you one! Do you I’ll be able to do it to Mr. Malik?” Niall was feeling nervous because what if he can’t do it properly. He just hopes he won’t fuck it up.

“I think you can. How far can you go anyway? You should test your limits now.” Niall did what the brunette said and tried to take the dildo as far as he could. He only had a quarter left to go before he can entirely put the object in his mouth before he felt a gagging sensation in his throat.

Niall coughed a bit after he pulled the dildo outside his mouth. “You have one hell of a mouth!” The brunette was surprised that Niall was able to take in that much for his first time. He knew the blonde would be able to pull it off with a little more practice.

“One more thing blondie, remember to breathe through your nose. You might die with a cock in your mouth.” Louis teased as he wiped his dildo with a tissue. He handed a few wipes to Niall too so he can wipe the one he used


	8. Chapter 8

Niall was fidgeting with his fingers, whether he should ask Louis where he got the dildos or not while Louis was lying on his bed. “Louis, where did you get these?” the blonde said as he raised the two dildos with his hands. It bothered Niall because the lad never mentioned owning such obscenities.

“I have connections Niall, connections that you don’t have.” Louis said as he smirked at the blonde. What the brunette said didn’t really surprise him. Knowing the social butterfly that Louis is, it was only natural that he has connections everywhere. “Don’t worry, they are not mine. I just borrowed it from someone.”

The blonde’s eyes widened as he realized that he used a stranger’s dildo. The older lad seemed to have read what was in Niall’s head. “Don’t be such a prissy bitch Niall. They’re clean or I thought they were.” The brunette started to laugh as he saw terror in the blonde’s face

Louis phone started buzzing so the lad reached for it in his pocket. “I should get going. My mom is looking for me, said that I shouldn’t bother you all the time.” The lad scoffed as he got up from the bed. “If anything, you’re the one who is always bothering me!” With that, Louis left the confines of the blonde’s room.

Niall wanted to walk Louis home but Louis said that he had enough of the blonde’s face for the day. The blonde really insisted to walk him home but the brunette declined and said, “It’s nearing seven o’clock Niall. Don’t you need to prepare because you do have a big cock to suck?”Louis said while wiggling his eyebrows. That statement made Niall flush crimson as he shoved the brunette out of his house.

The blonde went back to his room and he was surprised to see that Louis forgot the two dildos. Niall quickly hid both of them under his mattress so no one would see them. He quickly undressed and went to his closet.

Niall went for a simple black shirt and a skimpy pair of shorts. He chose this kind of look so he can show off his milky skin and legs. The blonde never dressed this way up until now. He just wanted to please his art teacher badly.

After getting dressed, he went to his bed and lied down on his bed. He still got a few minutes left before his boyfriend comes to fetch him. He suddenly thought of the objects hidden under his bed which were two dildos and one small vibrator.

He now was torn between two options. He could practice more on giving head with one of those objects or he can just keep them hidden under his bed. Niall decided to practice more so he can really impress his teacher. He tried to remember all of what Louis said in his head.

First thing to do according to Louis is build the guy up and make him anticipate. The blonde tried to imagine that the object he was holding was Mr. Malik’s organ. He began to slowly caress and massage it.

Next thing that his brunette friend said was to focus on the head. Niall closed his eyes and started to imagine again as he began to place small kissed on the tip of the plastic object. Then began licking the tip of the object where the slit can be found. He then took the head into his mouth and made circular motions with his tongue.

He also remembered to use both of his hands so instead of only using one hand to hold the dildo, he used both of his hands and started to massage the object. He began to lick the underside of the shaft when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly rushed outside his room and towards the door with the red object still in his hands.

He realized that he was still holding a dildo in his other hand but he was already too late because he had just opened the door. He quickly hid the object behind his back before he met a familiar set of hazel eyes. “Good evening Niall,” Zayn said with a smile which was way too friendly.

The older man seemed to notice that the blonde was holding something behind his back. “What are you hiding behind you back, baby?” Niall’s face became redder and redder with each passing second. His teacher gave his student a sly smile which made the sent shivers to the blonde’s spine.

The blonde was just looking at the floor, refusing to meet Zayn’s piercing gaze. The raven reached for the blonde’s cheek and started to caress it while Niall was still refusing to look at him.

When he knew that Niall’s nerves started to calm down, he squeezed his cheeks and forced the blonde to look at him. “I think I should punish my favorite student because he is hiding something from his teacher.”

Niall’s eyes widen with how rough Zayn was being with him. He knows that he shouldn’t find it arousing but quite frankly, he did. Wanting to please his boyfriend, he slowly showed to Zayn what he was hiding behind his back.

Zayn’s hard expression turned to mischievous one. He just wanted to play with Niall but now he knows that Niall was playing with himself. “You started playing with yourself Niall? You started without me?”

“No I didn’t Mr. Malik. I didn’t play with myself, I promise. I only want you to play with me.” Niall didn’t expect himself to sound so slutty but he was only telling the truth. The art teacher was impressed with the blonde’s brutal honesty so Zayn patted his head and kissed the blonde’s forehead. That sweet gesture his teacher did made the butterflies in the blonde’s stomach go crazy.

The teacher held his hand open and Niall quickly gave the red dildo to him without a second thought. Zayn found out that the blonde was really submissive. He didn’t expect Niall to be this submissive because he knew the blonde was really loud and sometimes obnoxious.  You can never really judge a book by its cover.

Mr. Malik opened the door for Niall to get inside his car. “I promise that I will return you before midnight. You still have classes tomorrow.” Zayn said before he close the door. Niall wanted to disagree but he was too busy channeling his inner slut. He needed to do it because he decided to initiate his special plan in the car. The art teacher quickly made his way to the driver’s seat, not wanting to make the blond wait.

After a few minutes of driving, Zayn noticed the sudden shift of mood in the car. He looked at the blonde who had his eyes closed and was breathing slowly. Niall slowly opened his eyes and looked at his teacher with a fox-like smile. Zayn returned the gesture and focused on the road.

Niall exhaled one last time before he slowly reached for the older man’s crotch. Zayn got a little confused with the blonde’s actions. He thought that Niall was reaching for something else by when felt his hands on his cock, blood started to rush down to his length. The blonde started to fondle his cock through his pants making him moan. He wanted the blonde to stop but he also wanted the blonde to continue.

“What,” Zayn stuttered as his breath hitched. He was trying to direct all of his focus on driving while Niall’s skilled hand was working on his length. “What are you trying to do, baby?” Zayn briefly looked at the blonde before turning his attention back to the road.

“I think I’m hungry Mr. Malik. I need something in my mouth.” Zayn almost lost control because of what the blonde had said. Niall knew that his art teacher was now as eager as he is. He shifted in his seat and faced his art teacher with a sly smile on his face.

He slowly unzipped the man’s pant and unbuttoned his boxers. He slowly licked his lips as he saw the delicious treat which was hiding in his teacher’s pants. “Please Niall,” The raven didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted Niall to do something but he also wanted Niall to stop with what he was doing. “Niall baby, please!”

The blonde internally smirked as he saw the older man struggle. He knew that there is no more turning back. He started stroking the older man while staring at him with doe eyes. Zayn threw a quick glance at the blonde before he averted his eyes back to the road.

“Please be careful Mr. Malik. I don’t want to be in an accident with your big cock in my mouth.” Niall said before he leaned in towards his teacher’s crotch. He started leaving wet kisses on the head which made Zayn gasp.

The older lad really tried his best to focus all of his attention on driving but Niall’s tongue was something he can’t ever ignore. To make matters worse, Niall began to lick the slit of his cock with his tongue.

After Niall knew he has successfully built Mr. Malik up, he instantly took the head of the man’s cock inside his mouth. Zayn groaned in pleasure as he felt the blonde’s mouth surround the tip of his cock. “Bloody Christ, Niall! You’re gonna kill the both of us!” Zayn shouted because he almost hit another car.

The blonde didn’t even flinch and just started to make circular motions with his tongue to massage Zayn’s tip. The art teacher bucked his hips suddenly as a response to Niall’s action. It caught the blonde by surprise but he didn’t stop pleasuring his art teacher. He slowly snaked both of his hands towards Zayn’s shaft and started to stroke it.

The younger lad decided it was time to put his abilities to the tests and know if his practice will pay off. He opened his mouth more to allow more of Zayn’s cock inside his mouth. He mentally prepared himself before he plunged down the man’s cock.

“Holy shit Niall, oh God!” the art teacher screamed as he felt the wetness of the blonde’s mouth on his cock which led to him almost losing control of the wheel again for the third time. He looked down the blonde locks that were nestling between his legs and smiled. He now realized that Niall had planned this all along. He must have practiced with the dildo, imagining that it was his art teacher’s cock.

Niall only made it halfway before he felt a gagging sensation in his stomach. He relaxed himself before he started bobbing his head, trying to take more with each time he went down. He was having a hard time blowing his teacher due to their position. The blonde allowed his tongue to go rampant over each inch he could muster while his one hand rolled the raven’s balls.

Zayn moaned and rocked his hips forward, his sexual instincts bewitching his muscles. It only made Niall take more of his length. “Oh God, that’s my favorite student! Oh yeah just like that baby,” He said as he encourage Niall to take more of him inside his mouth.

Niall felt that the car suddenly came to a stop. He knew that they were at Zayn’s house. He really wanted to finish what he started but it looks like the Gods weren’t in his favor. His art teacher began to massage his head, “Let’s finish this inside, yeah?” Niall pulled back from the man’s hard cock but before he got out of the car, he licked it from the base to the tip and said “All mine!”

Zayn smiled because of what Niall did. Not only did he find the gesture flattering but also very arousing. He couldn’t wait for Niall to finish what him off. He didn’t bother tucking himself in his pant. He walked to his front door with his cock out it the open.

When Niall saw Zayn, he suddenly couldn’t restrain himself and pushed the man’s back to the door. He quickly got on his knees and started to suck the man’s cock. “Niall,” Zayn moaned as he felt the warmth of the blonde’s mouth more than half of his length. “My neighbors,” he said as he struggled to open his door.

Niall tried to take more and now he was almost able to take the man fully in his mouth. He just needed to take an inch or two more. He kept bobbing his head which made Zayn moan in ecstasy.

The blonde suddenly pulled back and looked the man in front of him with lust-filled eyes. “Do you want me to swallor your cum, Mr. Malik?” Niall tried to sound as innocent as possible while slowly pumping the man’s cock with both his hands.

Zayn’s moaned at the idea of Niall swallowing his cock. He was about to reply when Niall suddenly offered him a new one. “Or do you want to cum on my face. Do you want me to suck you off and let you see your very own thick, hot cum trickle down my face?”

Niall maintained eye contact with him as he stuck his tongue out and continuously tap it with his teacher’s length. “Would you like that Mr. Malik?” Zayn watched as the scene unfold and he slowly bobbed his head in a slow nod because he had fantasized about that certain scenario many times before.

The raven licked his dry lips as he watched Niall play with his length. The blonde smiled and nodded, “You have to tell me when you’re close, okay?” he said before dropping his mouth back onto the overheated and thoroughly hard cock. The blonde moaned, his throat sending vibrations into Zayn’s cock.

The younger lad started bobbing his head in a fast pace with raven’s hands tangled in his hair, guiding him. The perfect stimulation that Zayn felt was guaranteed by Niall’s mouth was amplified with the fingers which were toying eagerly with his sac. “So fucking close,” He yelped.

Niall pulled his mouth back quickly, making sure to finish his art teacher off with his hands. He looked up to Zayn and started to talk dirty. “Please cover my face with your thick cum Mr. Malik. Please drench my face with your hot sticky seed.”

Mr. Malik wasn’t that big of a fan of dirty talking but this time, it seemed to tip him off the edge. It was too much for the older lad as he bucked his hips and shot his load. The pressure of the orgasm caused his body to shake and quiver as he tried to suppress his screams. They were on his front patio after all.

The blonde stroked his teacher as the he came, covering his face with cum. The man’s cum splattered against his cheeks, his nose and his lips then slowly ran down his pretty face. Niall licked a little off his lips as his hand let Zayn ride out his orgasm. “You taste good.” he whispered seductively

Zayn’s heart continued to pound as he stared at the beautiful blonde drenching in his hot white essence. Niall never looked to sexually tempting to the man. Zayn growled as he scraped the remaining substance and fed it to the younger lad, “Bloody hell Niall! I didn’t know you were a pro at giving head!”

The older lad didn’t like the idea of Niall being on his knees in front of another man so he shoved it aside. Apparently, he not liking that idea showed in his face and Niall seemed to notice it. “What’s wrong, Mr. Malik?” the blonde asked.

The idea that quickly popped to the blonde’s head was that he sucked at sucking. He started to hate himself, thinking that he should have not done what he had done. He was so stupid for thinking that he could pleasure his teacher.

Zayn scratched the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact with the blonde. He wanted to ask Niall if he has given other men blowjobs but doesn’t have it in him to ask the goddamned question.

“I know I suck at giving head. I’m sorry, alright. It’s my first time doing it and I don’t know how I did so, yeah.” Niall blurted out which surprised Zayn. The older lad quickly disagreed with the blonde.

“You didn’t suck at sucking, Niall. Well, considering it was your first time though.” Zayn said with a mocking smile on his face. Niall punched the older lad’s thigh making him wince. “You were so good that I think you should make a living out of that.”

The blonde pretended to think about what his teacher has said. “Maybe I should. You’re willy is small anyway so maybe I should find someone else’s.” Niall said, taunting the raven.

“Watch what you’re saying Niall. I might punish you for that dirty mouth of yours.”Zayn said as held out a hand to Niall to help him stand up. The blonde gratefully accepted it and pulled himself up with a smirk on his face. When the younger lad was back on his feet, he received a hard slap on the ass.

“Hey! What was that for?” Niall asked in an angry yet amused tone. ”That was for being a bad student.” Zayn said with a dirty smile on his face. Well, Niall wouldn’t mind getting spanked by his teacher again, especially if he was being a bad student.

“I hope you don’t have nosey neighbors Mr. Malik.” Zayn also had a smirk plastered on his face which quickly turned to a sly smile. “Let’s hope not because I’ll make you scream all night.” He said in a suggestive tone which made the blonde feel anxious.


	9. Chapter 9

“Let’s go inside and so I can punish my little angel, yeah?” Zayn muttered as he smiled sweetly at the blonde. Niall was surprised how at how quickly Zayn lifted him up onto his shoulders. “You have been a very bad boy, Niall.” The older man teased as his palm hit the blonde’s bum hard. Niall moaned at the contact as he tried to squirm his way down but failed.

“So I’m an angel now? I’m pretty sure angels don’t involve themselves with a sinfully tempting man like you.” The blonde tried to flirt with the raven while he was still being carried to who knows where. Zayn smiled at Niall’s words. He didn’t know that he was ‘sinfully tempting’ to the blonde.

“You’re not like the other angels Niall,” the art teacher stated the blonde which made Niall blush. “Angels don’t wear slutty shorts like this Niall and I’m afraid this will have to go.” Zayn said as yanked Niall’s shorts down just enough for his bum to show that made the blonde gasp.

“Mr. Malik!” The blonde moaned as the cold air hit his bare ass. He was brought to the bedroom while still being man-handled by his teacher. Before he was so roughly thrown to bed, he earned another slap on his bum which was hard enough to leave a red mark.

Zayn slowly crawled to the bed as Niall plopped himself on his elbows as support. The older lad sluggishly closed the distance bteween their lips but not enough for them to touch. The blonde waited for Zayn to connect their lips but the other lad just smiled. Niall knew that the man was teasing him so he closed the space between their lips.

Zayn withdrew from the kiss and stepped back as he was staring blatantly at Niall. “Like what you see Mr. Malik?” The older lad held out a hand for the blonde. Niall graciously took it and pulled himself up from the bed. When he was on his feet, the art teacher still hasn’t let go of his hand.

To the blonde’s surprise, he was twirled around by Zayn. Niall couldn’t control the butterflies in the pit of his stomach. He feels like his a goddamned princess and this man in front of him is his prince. He knows it was stupid but he couldn’t help it when he was with Zayn. The raven twirled him once again but stopped him when Niall’s back was facing him.

Zayn wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him against his chest. He leaned in and whispered, “I really like you, Niall.” The younger lad suddenly froze. Niall wanted to face the older lad but he couldn’t move. He wanted to voice out his feelings too but he just couldn’t. He felt that he and Mr. Malik were spinning slowly while still being in each other’s hands.

Niall was twirled for the last time. He is now facing Zayn who wore a hoping expression on his face. “I really, really like you too, Mr. Malik.” With that, he felt Zayn’s hand tug the back of his thighs.

The blonde immediately got what his art teacher wanted so he quickly jumped and wrapped his hands around the raven’s neck as Zayn supported his legs which were wrapped around his waist. When Niall felt firm and comfortable on the dark-haired lad’s arms, he crashed his lips against his which made Zayn fall back onto the bed.

The dark-haired lad could barely contain himself as Niall sat in his warm lap. He had a sly smile on his face as he placed his hands on the younger lad's hips. The art teacher laughed, after licking his lips."Now, I've seen you've been a naughty student Niall Horan," He chuckled, "But since you're so cute, I guess I can let it slide. What does a naughty little Niall want from his favorite teacher?"

Niall smirked as he moved his hips against Zayn’s hands. "Hmm, I want," Niall whispered sexily as he captured the raven's lips in his own, thrusting his tongue in and around Zayn's. He moaned gently in their mouths and felt both of their lengths harden. He knew the man wanted him. "You," Niall whispered as he pulled his lips back before capturing Zayn's again.

The dark-haired lad let the teen slip his tongue in again, but he still managed to wave dominance over Niall's head. He thrust his tongue back into Niall's pliant mouth. It felt so good to be kissing him again, especially now that he knows that Niall likes him too. He pulled his mouth back. "Then why don't you unwrap your present, you naughty boy?"

Niall smirked and pushed his hips into Zayn's lap before pulling himself off of the man. He had wanted to stay, the older lad's hard cock sitting patiently in between his bum but this worked. He stood in front of the man and pushed his legs apart before falling to his knees and ghosting his hands over Zayn's hard cock. "Is this," he whispered nuzzling his face against the hard heat, "My present?"

Zayn nodded breathlessly. He pushed his pelvis against Niall's face as he smirked, threading a hand through the loose locks of Niall's blonde hair. Zayn hummed, enjoying the feel of Niall's breath between his legs."It's one of a kind, Nialler. It’s bigger than the dildo you used for practice," he chuckled, remembering what the teen did before he arrived. "Why don't you test it out, little Nialler?" he nearly moaned, letting his eyes slide shut.

Niall pushed himself onto his knees. He undid Zayn's pants, freeing the hard red cock. He licked it from the base to the tip, then swirled the tip in his mouth but only for a second. He pulled his lips away from the tasty treat and hummed as he pumped Zayn fluidly. "You're hard again," Niall teased as the man became even harder in his hands, "I don't know if you'll fit." Niall knew that was bullshit. And he knew Zayn knew it was bullshit. He brought Zayn's cock back to his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down on the large treat.

Zayn felt a grin rise to his features. It was feral and filled with desperate mischief. He let his hand drift through the locks of Niall’s hair as he made a disapproving sound at Niall's unfortunate news. "I am so sorry, Niall but this time I don’t want your pretty little mouth." He drawled, bucking his hips so they brushed against Niall's pink pouty lips. He really was too pretty to be a boy.

Niall sucked on Zayn once more, wetting him just enough to where they would hurt when Niall mounted him, but not too much. Niall stood slowly and pulled Zayn's shirt over his head. Zayn was more than half exposed and Niall’s bum was the only thing that can be seen. Niall smirked as he leaned down and captured the raven's lips in his own.

Zayn snaked his hand down to his dripping arousal. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive slit, teasing Niall's eyes and his ears as he made a sensational groan. Niall smirked as he slowly pulled his shirt off and let it drop to the floor. He looked straight at the older lad as he ran his fingers down his sides and fixed his shorts.

The raven watched as the blonde try to drive him crazy with anticipation. He smirked and lazily stroked his own cock. He decided he would let Niall have his fun, but in the end he would show the little Irishman who was boss and who had been in control the whole time. Zayn licked his tender lips, opening his legs wider as he rested on the headboard so his hand would have more room to pump. His talented fingers nudged the delicate underside of his molten cock. It pulsed with heady anticipation and lust. He wanted to see Niall ride him for all he was worth. But he wouldn't tell Niall that so he would lead him to it. "You expect to keep me turned on with your clothes still on, Niall? Nervous about being so naughty now, Nialler?"

Niall scoffed and shrugged. He wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and force himself onto the man's long, thick, delicious cock. He wished it was his arse going up and down the man rather than that hand. Niall felt his tongue dart out of his lips, betraying his self control, and wetting his dry pink lips. He wanted so badly to resist but his own body wanted Zayn to be inside of him. With his self control broken, Niall slid his pants off.

Niall felt a blush cover his cheeks then walked over to the bed where Zayn laid. He slowly crawled beside Zayn as he held the older lad's face with both his hands, feeling the man's stubble move as they kissed. He really had turned into a slut. Niall forced his tongue around Zayn's and felt his own blood heat.

Zayn forced Niall's tongue out of his mouth, replacing the blonde's empty velvet chamber with a mouthful of his valiant tongue and teeth. He nipped gently at Niall's bottom lip, and then worked his tongue over the pout of pink in an attempt to lick away the damage. The art teacher placed a hand on Niall's hip, nudging the teen to sit in his lap. Nothing would have been as good as a lap full of Niall in that moment. Zayn felt his cock twitch as he imagined Niall, his legs would be stretched over Zayn's lean thighs, head shot back with sweat pooling at his brow, their needy erections pushing and slipping against another. Yes, that was a wonderful mental image Zayn decided. His lips moved back slightly, his smile now evident. "Have a seat, naughty little boy."

Niall mounted Zayn in one swift movement. He leaned forward and grinded on the man, making sure Zayn's large cock sat in between his arse. He felt the older lad strain not to thrust up into him making him smirk. He leaned forward slightly, letting his lips brush against Zayn's ear, "Am I being a good student now, Mr. Malik?" he whispered as he nibbled on the man's ear.

He breathed against Niall's throat, nuzzling against the teen's fluttering heart beat. He licked a delicate line around Niall's jaw. Zayn let his hand wander, drifting down to the blonde's arse. He moved his firm calloused hand to cup it, and he squeezed tightly. "Far from it Mr. Horan. I think my favorite student needs to be punished, yeah?" Zayn drawled, suddenly nipping Niall's pulse. He smirked as the teen's legs shook for a moment out of surprise. "You’d like that right Niall, Mr. Malik punishing you?"

Niall instantly felt something surge through him. The blonde brought his lips to Zayn's kissing him again before reaching and guiding Zayn's cock to his tight hole. He moaned as he circled it with the organ but didn't push in. He'd let Zayn do that. "So, hard," he moaned as he looked into Zayn's eyes.

“Little eager, aren’t we?” Zayn chuckled as the teen flushed from head to toe. He moved his hands up and down Niall's sides, appreciating the slim structure and tantalizing frame of his beloved. His skin was feverish and delirious. He kissed and bit Niall's lower lip. "I need to prep you Niall." Zayn instructed as he snaked his fingers towards the blonde’s mouth.

The younger lad instantly opened his mouth and coated Zayn’s fingers with his saliva. When Zayn was satisfied, he withdrew his fingers and dragged them towards the blonde’s fluttering hole. Without any repercussions, he quickly pushed two fingers which made the blonde scream in pain and pleasure. The dark-haired lad quickly started stretching the blonde while Niall buried his face on Zayn’s neck.

“Are you sorry for being such a bad student, Niall? Are you sorry for what you did to me a while ago?” Zayn said as he searched for the blonde’s sweet spot. Niall didn’t know what to respond. He was miles away from being sorry for sucking the man but he knew he has to go along with Zayn.

The blonde distanced his face from the man’s neck and came face-to-face with Zayn. “I’m sorry Mr. Malik! I’m sorry for sucking you in the car! I’m sorry for sucking you at your porch and I’m sorry for making you cum on my face!” As Niall finished what he had said, Zayn has hit his prostate which made him moan loudly.

“I think you’re ready, angel.” Niall wouldn't be told twice. He slowly pushed himself down on Zayn, his head throwing itself backwards at the intrusion. It didn't hurt that much, he was already loose, and it just felt so damn good to have Zayn's thickness buried inside of him. Zayn was so hot inside of him. He moaned as his fingers dug into Zayn's shoulder, "Zayn!" He pushed himself all the way down, moaning louder once Zayn was buried to the hilt. Niall couldn't help himself as his body betrayed him, moving its hips and grinding with Zayn inside of him, forcing him to elicit sexual moans.

Zayn was completely enveloped by the way the Niall's body fit perfect against him. He moved his hips up in a slow sensual grind, making sure he was all the way inside. The older lad started to seek out that wonderful ball of nerves inside the teen. He wanted to strike the place that made him wild. Zayn let his hands mold into Niall's hips with force, the blonde knew he needed this. He surely wouldn't mind. Niall's entrance was swallowing him whole.

Niall moaned at the feeling of Zayn's hand holding his hips so tightly. He forced himself to look Zayn in his eyes, his mouth sill open to allow his pants out. Niall had been sure Zayn couldn't get any deeper but once the man moved and resituated himself, Niall felt the man move in deeper. He wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, dropping his head to the man's right shoulder. God, Zayn fits so right inside of him.

“Move, Mr. Malik!” And with that Zayn pulled out of the blonde, leaving the tip inside and thrust all the way inside of the blonde haired beauty. He watched as the teen's body shuttered, Zayn's hot length sliding nearly all the way out before he crashed back in, hitting the sweetest spot in Niall's body with humbling ferocity. His trembling body was so responsive against Zayn's that he couldn't think coherently. Zayn nuzzled against Niall's ear, breathing in the scent of his hair. He pulled back in and out, this time making their skin slap together in an erotic percussion that caused Zayn to groan.

Niall moaned as Zayn's cock moved roughly inside of him. He immediately began to bounce on Zayn’s cock, making sure to drop himself down as Zayn thrusted into him. Niall felt his body shake with sexual need and frustration. God, this was so good. He moaned loudly. Niall felt sweat build and drip down his pretty face onto Zayn's tan skin. He never stopped the lifting and dropping of his hips, it was too hard to. “So much better, oh my God!”

Zayn nearly froze for a moment but decided to keep going. As he pounded in and out of Niall, the question spilled from his lips. He was too curious to resist. "What do you mean much better?" He asked quizzically, his voice bouncing with each and every thrust. He was confused but too needy to stop and it appeared Niall was in the same predicament.

Niall moaned. He had to open his big mouth. "I tried to finger myself before I decided to practice giving head." Niall panted Zayn's thrusts thankfully continuing. Niall moaned and dropped his head back to Zayn's shoulder. He was bouncing so quickly on Zayn's lap he never wanted it to stop. "Mr. Malik please don’t stop!" he panted, his fingers digging into the dark-haired lad's strong shoulder blades.

Zayn's eyes widened. It was a little out of shock, confusion and sexual drive. He couldn't berate the fact that Niall tried to finger would be a sexy scene, indeed. Zayn gripped Niall's hips harder, unable to stop their pace as he found that idea very arousing. He continued thrusting, panting as the blonde met his thrusts.

Niall screamed as Zayn nailed his prostate with deadly accuracy. He felt his body freeze temporarily, but then felt it slowly come back to life with Zayn's hard, deep thrusts. He intensely dropped his hips onto Zayn as the man pounded up into him. “I thought I should prep myself before the date Mr. Malik.”

Zayn shut his eyes and began fucking Niall's slutty little hole with even more fervor. He wasn't mad but he was completely turned on by Niall's suggestions. Zayn growled and gripped his hips tighter. "I don’t want you to prep yourself before our dates Niall," He spoke sensually, "I would gladly do it for you," he moaned, rubbing his thumb against Niall's cheek. "But if ever you do, you have to let me watch."

Niall cried as his stomach knotted. He couldn't take much more. The sound of their skin smacking together, the ferocity and velocity of their hips pounding against one another was begging to take over. He threw his head back and rode Zayn with everything he had left. He was trying to hold on but he started thinking about Zayn watching him as he played with himself. He could picture the man standing at the foot of the bed, giving him orders, calling him a slut or a whore. "Mr. Malik!" Niall screamed, his body completely convulsing, his eyes rolling back into his head resorting his vision to nothing but black, his arms gripping the man tightly as if he was drowning and his arse tightening around the large organ still moving rapidly in and out of him.

Zayn watched as Niall's hot cream sifted over his hard stomach. He felt his breath hitch, his hips pistoning fast now. He couldn't stop himself as he pounded out of the blonde roughly, taking advantage of the hard caress of Niall's tightened bum muscles. The moist walls suffocated his cock so expertly. He latched his mouth onto Niall's neck, marking him as he cried out against his skin. "Fuck Niall!" And then he was cumming. His seed shooting into Niall as his dick throbbed painfully. He pulled Niall closer into his arms as he reached his climax.

Niall moaned again as Zayn filled him. God it felt so good. His body slouched against Zayn's, almost entirely spent. "Zayn," he panted. "I love you." The older lad caught his breath and pulled Niall's panting face away from his shoulder. He studied the visage for a moment, taking in the beauty of his blue eyed lover, his Niall. His cheeks were painted a petal pink as his open mouth gulped in breath after breath of air. Zayn kissed the tempting lips softly. "I love you too," he whispered, wrapping his arm about Niall's waist. He smiled. If everything that he planned tonight went perfect, Zayn was sure they would still exchange ‘I love you’.

Niall rested his head on the older man’s chest. Zayn started to massage the blonde’s head with his hand as he felt his dick slowly slide out of Niall's cum moist hole. He smirked when he felt his essence rolling down Niall's legs. “Do you know that I promised myself that we wouldn’t have sex tonight?” Niall hummed in curiosity, too tired to move.

The art teacher continued to massage the blonde’s scalp. “We were just supposed to eat dinner. I even cooked for you.” Zayn let out a weak laugh. “And then we’ll watch a movie or something like that. Maybe cuddle a little while watching, you know?”

The blonde was now confused. Didn’t the man want sex? Was he not good enough for him? Zayn seemed to sense the bubbling confusion in the blonde’s mind. “I didn’t want you to think that all I ever wanted from you was the sex Niall. I want all of you and sex is just a bonus. A huge bonus, I might add.”

Now Niall felt really, really stupid. If he didn’t unleash his inner slut, everything would have been perfect. He had never been embarrassed in his whole life. This is even more humiliating than going to school in Lottie’s uniform, “Niall?” Zayn was looking for any response from the blonde but none to avail. The blonde wasn’t even looking at him

Niall let out a long frustrated sigh. “Shit, I’m sorry Mr. Malik. I didn’t know that you had planned this whole night. I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry Mr. Malik, I just,” He lets out another frustrated sigh. The younger lad summoned all the courage he could muster and looked at his art teacher. When blue eyes landed on the man’s perfect features, he was suddenly at a loss for words.

Zayn smiled sweetly at the blonde. “Are you hungry, Niall? I’m sure you’re famished. I’ll just re-heat the food. By the way, I don’t think we’ll be able to watch a movie because I need to get you home tonight.” The older lad smile while emphasizing on the word ‘tonight’. Niall smiled at his teacher and said, “That would be perfect.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Put me down Zayn.” The blonde squealed as the shirtless lad carried him on his arms. Zayn acted like the he didn’t hear Niall’s protest. He just continued on carrying the lad downstairs towards the kitchen. Seeing that Zayn has no intention of putting him down, Niall waited until they were not on the stairs anymore and seized the opportunity of pinching one of Zayn’s nipples hard which made the older lad drop the blonde on his feet.

“What was that for?” Zayn asked with a mix of playful and incredulous look plastered on his face. Niall just gave him a wide smirk before he made his way towards the kitchen. The blonde noticed that on the table, plates and silverware were already set up. There was even an unlit candle as the centerpiece. Zayn pressed his chest against Niall’s back and wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist. “Surprise,”

Niall really wanted to slap himself hard on the face. If he just went with the flow with tonight’s activities, he could have had the most romantic life of his life but of course he had to ruin it somehow. Currently, he feels like he was Louis because whenever his best friend plans something, it always backfires at him in some way. The blonde sighed as he turned to face his art teacher. Blue eyes instantly connected with hazel ones. “I’m sorry for ruining everything tonight.”

“Hush you. You didn’t ruin anything, Niall. In fact, you made one of my dreams come true.” The art teacher said as he kissed the tip of the blonde’s nose. Niall’s expression turned from regretful to blissfully curios. The blonde returned the gesture and kissed the older lad’s chin, his lips feeling the man’s stubble.

“And what kind of dream are you referring to, Mr. Malik?” The younger lad teased Zayn. Niall was fully aware of what his art teacher was referring to. His face smeared with the man’s seed. Just remembering what happened hours ago made Niall blush crimson. He knew it was extremely slutty but he has convinced himself that he only did it for his boyfriend.

Niall took one good look at the man against him who has his hands wrapped around his waist. It was the first time that the blonde saw his art teacher shirtless and just in sweatpants and he found it really arousing. It doesn’t help that he was only wearing one of Zayn’s long white tees that was enough to cover his bum. Niall started to wiggle his bum against the man’s groin.

 He heard the dark-haired lad’s breath hitch as he continued to move his hips against the man’s crotch. Zayn’s body quickly responded to Niall’s sexy ministrations because he felt something in his pants also slowly started to come alive.

“You’re being a bad boy again Niall. Now, be a good boy and take a seat.” The raven said as he pinched the blonde’s hipbone as a sign to stop what he was doing. It’s not that he doesn’t want the blonde. It’s just that he wasn’t sure if the blonde could take more because Zayn himself was sure he could give more.

Niall stopped grinding against the dark-haired lad and began making way to the table with a giant smirk on his face, “Whatever you say Mr. Malik. You know I’ll do anything you say.” The blonde said playfully. Zayn ignored the younger blonde’s remark which was full of sexual innuendos.

“I made you pasta, by the way. Give me a minute so I can reheat it.” Zayn said as he walked towards the kitchen. Niall pouted a bit when he realized that his art teacher completely shut down his advances. He knew that they just had sex a few minutes ago but his hormones were on crack. Not to mention that his bum was really sore. He knew he would be feeling it in the morning tomorrow.

“So Mr. Malik, why become a teacher. You could have been a fricking model with that body of yours,” Niall slowly started to fantasize about the other lad’s body as Zayn started to work at the kitchen. He mentally depicted Zayn naked and bounded to bed, spread eagle. He imagined himself licking every part of dark-haired lad’s body. He was pulled into reality as he heard Zayn’s words. “Are you done fantasizing about this body, Niall?”

The blonde instantly fixed his eyes on anything other than Zayn. His cheeks were burning bright as he tried to distract himself by playing with the hem of his shirt. “I was not fantasizing about your body.” Niall said in a hushed tone. The older stepped towards the blonde as he placed the pasta in the microwave to reheat it. Zayn was still naked from the waist up and he felt that Niall was eyeing his body.

 “Who would fantasize about that kind of body? It’s so,” The younger lad tried to find any flaw on the art teacher’s body but failed. He watched as a piece of art that started walking towards him. “Thin and, I don’t know, stupid, yeah right. Stupid,” Niall knew that what he just said was utter crap. It was unfair that Zayn was an art teacher and a walking piece of art himself.

“My body,” The dark-haired lad repeated with an amused smile on his face. “My body is stupid? I don’t think bodies have the ability to be stupid.” Zayn said in a mocking tone and started to laugh softly which sounded sexy to the blonde. Niall quickly stopped thinking about his teacher in a sexy way. He groaned loudly as he rested his head on the table, seeing that the other lad was making fun of him. “Stop laughing at me.” The younger lad said because Zayn hasn’t stop laughing.

The art teacher was very much amused with his little bundle of joy which was Niall. “Now, why would I laugh at my perfect blonde boy?” Zayn continued teasing Niall so the blonde let out another frustrated groan. “M’ not perfect.” He muttered lowly.

The blonde felt Zayn’s head rest his back, tickling him with his stubble. He also felt his strong hands wrap around his waist. “Well, you are to me.” The younger lad suddenly froze on the outside while his insides were going crazy. At that exact moment, he wanted to melt in the man’s arm and punch him square in the face for telling him something that is not true.

 The older lad started placing small kissed on Niall’s back. “Perfect skin,” Zayn’s finger started to glide across his waist and then placed it on the other lad’s hips. “Perfect body,” The dark-haired lad started to massage Niall’s hips which made the blonde slightly moan. Zayn chuckled and said, “Not to mention perfect nipples.” He drew his right hand towards the blonde’s left nub. He played with it for a little while and then proceeded to play with the right one.

Niall released a loud moan as the man pinched his right nipple hard. Zayn snaked his left arm around the blonde’s waist while still playing with one of the nubs. “Perfect moans coming from a perfect mouth,” Niall started to whimper because his body was still sensitive due to recent events. The blonde was still resting his head on the table when his art teacher stopped playing with his nipple. The dark-haired lad tugged on his blonde locks roughly with his right hand. He forced Niall to look at him and said, “So beautiful,” Niall’s body was shaking in anticipation. “Please,” The blonde begged, not knowing what he was begging for.

“You are perfect Niall. Always remember that,” Zayn said and leaned in for a kiss. Niall was about to deepen the kiss but the sound of the microwave interrupted him. Zayn stepped back with a wide grin etched on his face. Niall couldn’t look straight at the man in front of him. He was getting shy for no apparent reason at all. The older lad had one of his brows arched and looked at the blonde seriously. He was trying to read what was running on Niall’s mind at that exact moment.

Niall couldn’t handle the man’s stare anymore so he stuck his tongue out and said “The food, Mr. Malik?” Zayn snapped out of his daze and said, “I think I’m looking at it.” It made Niall blush furiously. “Stop joking, I’m getting hungry here, you pervert!”

“Who said I was joking? I sure do like to eat you out right now.” Zayn deadpanned. The blonde didn’t know how to respond to that. His legs started to spread and it seems that the raven has noticed that which made him crack up. Zayn placed his right hand on top of Niall’s head and started patting his head, “Just messing with you, baby.” With that he quickly leaned in and placed a kiss on the blonde’s forehead which lingered for a few seconds. He then headed towards the microwave and started preparing it.

Niall really found the gesture very endearing. “You do eat carbonara, right?” Zayn said without giving him a glance. The blonde didn’t respond, still lost in the kiss, “Niall?” This time Zayn looked at him. “Yeah,” The younger lad stuttered a bit. “Yeah, I do.”

The both of them ate in silence. Niall would have talked to Zayn but he was too focused on eating. The art teacher wasn’t doing much eating anyways. He was just admiring his view. He noticed that Niall really liked it or he has a really big appetite, “Niall?” Zayn asked as he placed his hand on his chin. The blonde gave him a quick glance before he continued eating. The older lad just chuckled with Niall’s lack of proper response. “Are you always like this when you’re hungry?”

Niall realized that what he was doing may have been a turn off for Zayn. He quickly stopped eating and looked at the other lad. “Oh please, don’t stop eating on my account.” The raven said, ushering the blonde to continue eating. “Do you really like my cooking?” Zayn added to which Niall quickly nodded his head in agreement. The blonde took one last spoonful before returning all of his attention to Zayn.

Niall just shrugged jokingly and said, “It was alright.” Zayn started to laugh because Niall had some sauce on his upper lip. The blonde thought that the art teacher was laughing at his remark so he started to laugh with him. The room was filled with sweet laughter for a while before Zayn just smiled and started to point at the blonde’s lips. Niall didn’t get what Zayn was doing so he just continued laughing. The older lad reached for Niall’s lips with his thumb and brushed it lightly and brought it to his mouth, tasting the sauce and a little bit of Niall.  The blonde instantly got the message. He suddenly felt stupid and at the same time, embarrassed.

“I think I should get you home.” Zayn said as he stood up from the table. Niall reached for a tall glass of water and chugged it in go before he stood up and headed straight towards the bedroom to get his clothes. Once, Niall was there, he closed door and leaned on it while chanting a mantra of the word ‘stupid’. He quickly gathered both of their discarded clothes on the floor. He quickly put in on and headed straight downstairs. He handed Zayn his clothes the shirt he wore a moment ago.

“Ready to go?” Zayn asked as he held one hand for the blonde. Niall wanted to voice out that he didn’t want to leave but decided against it. He just smiled and entwined their fingers. The drive to Niall’s house was quiet. It was the time that Niall’s body began to experience exhaustion. He slowly started to drift to sleep but when he was about to; the car came to a halt. “We’re here, baby. Do you want me to come with you to the door?”

“No thanks, Mr. Malik. I’m okay. See you tomorrow, I guess?” The blonde said as he unhooked his seatbelt. He was about to open the door and get out of the car when Zayn reached for his hand. “I had a wonderful night, Niall. Thank you,” The older lad said as he leaned in and kissed Niall on the lips and on his forehead.  With that, Niall went inside his house with a smile on his face.

The blonde woke up with knocking on his door. “Wake up, Niall! Louis is here downstairs, contemplating whether he’ll eat your pancakes or not.” He heard his mother shouting on the other side of the door. He got up and immediately felt the ache in his bum. He rushed towards the bathroom and took a quick shower, minding his sore bum. The blonde also got dressed in his uniform in the same manner and rushed towards the kitchen with his hair still dripping wet. “I’ll kill you if you eat my pancakes Tomlinson!” Niall shouted as he entered the kitchen. There he saw his mother drinking a cup of coffee and Louis with his half-eaten pancakes.

The blonde quickly grabbed his plate of pancakes from the brunette and exchange it with his brother’s plate. He sat beside Louis and punched him in the arm. “I’m telling Greg you ate his pancakes.” Niall said in a matter-of-fact tone. He started eating his pancakes when his mother asked while reading the newspaper, “What time did you arrive last night, Niall? And what did you do?” Niall’s eyes looked at Louis for help.

Louis mimicked a blowjob and let out a barely contained cackle. The blonde stepped on the brunette’s foot, making him yelp, “Just finished some school work.” Niall said as he ate faster. Maura just nodded and her head in response. “Well, you will be going straight home later, right? You won’t be at Louis’ later?” The blonde knew that it was more of a command than a question so he just said, “Yeah,”

“Okay mom, gotta go. Liam should be on his way here by now.” With that, he pulled Louis from his chair dragged him outside. The moment they got outside, Louis instantly asked a barrage of questions. “How did it go? Did he cum? Did you spit or swallow? If I was giving him head, I think I’ll swallow.” Niall just shook his head as a sign that he won’t say anything to his best friend, much to Louis’ dismay.

“Okay you twat, either you tell me everything, down to the dirtiest detail or I’ll tell your mom what you’ve been doing this past few nights and judging by how you walk, someone got lucky last night.” The brunette’s threat actually sounded serious so Niall had no choice. He told Louis what he did in the car and only that. He didn’t need to tell him that he screwed up a romantic night. The only reaction that Niall got from Louis was, “Why you little slut?!” Soon after, Liam was able to catch up with them and as usual, Louis informed him about the blonde’s night.

The day ran its course normally if you wouldn’t count Mr. Styles’ lingering looks on the blonde during first period. It didn’t bother Niall that much because he knew that Mr. Styles had a thing for Louis or so he thought. Nothing special happened until the start of last period when Niall decided to pee before going to class.

He had a few minutes before the bell rang so he rushed to the washroom. He noticed that he was alone when he entered so he quickly went to the closest urinal. Moments later, the door opened but Niall didn’t really care. He was about to finish when a pair of arms snaked themselves around the blondes’ chest. For a second, he started to panic but when he recognized the scent, he quickly calmed down. “Let me help you,” Zayn said as he tucked the boy back in his pants.

“You really didn’t need to do that Mr. Malik.” The blonde said as he faced the made with a smile.  Zayn placed a peck on the blonde’s lips and and smiled back at him. The dark-haired lad slowly grabbed the growing bulge in Niall’s pants. He started to massage and fondle it which made the blonde moan. “You better keep quiet, baby. You wouldn’t want anyone to hear us.” Zayn said as he pulled the blonde’s collared uniform out of the way and sucked on the younger lad’s neck.

“Someone,” Niall stuttered, “Someone might see us.” The blonde said breathlessly while grinding against his Mr. Malik for more friction. Zayn bit the blonde’s neck just enough to break the skin and then placed kitten licks on it. “I really don’t care, baby. I like showing you off.” Niall moaned as he continued to wiggle his hips.

Zayn was about to kiss the blonde on the lips when he heard the door close. He quickly stepped away from the blonde and looked at the door. Seeing no one there, he quickly got outside and looked for anyone who may or may have not seen them. When no one appeared to be suspicious, he went inside and saw Niall’s scared expression “I think no one saw us.” Zayn said as he approached Niall. The blonde let out a relieved sigh. He was frightened that someone may have seen them. He knew what would happen to Zayn if ever someone reports what they saw. He then stood in front of the mirror and said, “Mr. Malik, what do I do?” He pointed out the mark on his neck.

Zayn leaned in closer to have a better look and said, “Hide it with your collar. It should be enough. Besides, it’s last period. See you at class, Mr. Horan.” With that, the dark-haired lad smiled and patted the blonde’s head. He went outside first followed by Niall a few minutes later.

What they didn’t know is that Mr. Styles was the one who saw them in a very intimate position yet again. Not only that he was turned on with what he saw, he actually took pictures of it. A brilliant idea popped in Harry’s head, one which involves a little manipulation and a lot of threats. He couldn’t wait for his last period to end. He even dismissed his class a few minutes ahead of time. He strode along the hallways and made his way to the room where Niall was. He waited patiently as he thought of things he can do to the blonde. He was now sporting an obvious boner but his coat has taken care of covering it. The bell rang and the students flooded the hallways seconds later.

Niall asked his friend Louis to be a watchdog because he has to tell Zayn that he can’t go out later that night. When the brunette walked outside the room, he saw Mr. Styles outside and quickly assumed that he was waiting for him. He walked towards his math teacher with a grin. “Hi, Mr. Styles. What are you doing here?” Louis said enthusiastically. Harry just shot him one quick glance and felt the urge to roll his eyes. It was the annoying boy who has a good mouth and a big butt.

The curly-haired teacher faked a smile and said, “I’m actually waiting for Niall Horan. I need to talk to him.” Louis was kind of disappointed that Mr. Styles was looking for his best friend Niall and not him but he was still glad that he saw Harry again that day. He was secretly hoping that Mr. Styles would ask him a ‘favor’.

“Niall is talking to Mr. Malik about,” Louis thought of a good reason so Mr. Styles wouldn’t suspect anything. “School. Maybe you could just tell me and I’ll just pass it to him” Louis said. Harry looked at him and said, “It’s urgent.” The feathery-haired boy just nodded his head in dismay and went away.

Moments later, Niall walked outside the room. He was surprised to see his math teacher, Mr. Styles, waiting for him outside. He saw Harry’s expression change to a slightly conniving one. “Mr. Horan, just the student I was looking for. Do you mind coming with me to the teacher’s lounge? I have something urgent to tell you.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Mr. Horan, just the student I was looking for. Do you mind coming with me to the teacher’s lounge? I have something urgent to tell you.” Mr. Styles said with a huge smile. The blonde found it rather friendly, too friendly. He was about to decline the teacher’s offer when his other teacher, Mr. Malik, stepped outside and saw the scene which was unfolding. Immediately, Zayn wanted to protect the blonde from his co-teacher, considering the conclusion he arrived at from what he saw in the fire exit yesterday.

Mr. Styles must have noticed that the art teacher was eyeing him suspiciously so to lessen the heat, he greeted the man. “Good afternoon, Mr. Malik.” The curly haired teacher said in a pleasant tone which Zayn found was very much annoying. “Good afternoon too Mr. Styles,” They stared, or rather glared at each other like two alphas fighting for territory. Niall could feel the tension as he was literally in between the two teachers. He didn’t know what to do or what to say so he just cleared his throat which worked effectively, making both Zayn and Harry turn their attentions to him.

“I think I should go now, Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles. My mom said that I should go straight home today.” The blonde excused himself and when he was a few steps away from both his teachers, Mr. Styles spoke. “I need to talk to you Mr. Horan. It’s quite urgent for me to speak to you. I’m quite sure Mrs. Horan would understand.” Zayn suddenly felt that Mr. Styles was up to no good. He wanted to prevent Harry and Niall being in a room alone. The dark-haired lad needed to do something but if he did, he knew that the other teacher would become suspicious of them.

Niall instantly agreed to come with his math teacher because they needed to talk about something urgent, or so he says. “Come along now, Niall. I don’t want keep Mrs. Horan waiting more than she should.” Harry said as he started walking towards the teacher’s lounge. The blonde shot one last look at Zayn before he followed Mr. Styles.

The art teacher quickly fished out his phone and sent a message to the blonde. He has Niall’s number because he required all of his students’ contact details if ever he needed them for academic purposes. He asked Niall through a text if he wanted him to wait for them to finish. He didn’t expect Niall to reply right ahead so he placed his phone in his pocket and headed to the parking lot. He decided to wait for the blonde in his car so he can be conspicuous about it as possible.

Harry couldn’t be any happier with how the blonde was being oblivious to his plans. He even agreed almost in an instant. Niall needs to learn a lesson about trusting others around him too easily. Luckily, he was there to teach the blonde a lesson, the hard way. He was thinking of many ways how he can ‘teach’ the blonde. “So Mr. Styles, what do you want to talk about?” Niall chirped as he strode along the hallways. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t respond to the blonde’s question. “Mr. Styles?”

The blonde’s voice pulled him out of his head. He looked at the blonde behind him and smiled. “You see Niall I’m having trouble about a certain student who I recently caught in a very misleading position.” Harry said with a sly smile on his face. The blonde didn’t seem to mind though. When he heard what Mr. Styles had said about a certain student who he caught in a very misleading position, the only thing that popped in his head was Louis. Niall thought that maybe his math teacher caught Louis in a very suggestive position with someone else which then maybe led to Mr. Styles’ jealousy. When he was able to arrive at that conclusion, he suddenly felt proud of himself for cracking the mystery. He might even give Sherlock a run for his money.

The blonde pretended that he still has no idea and asked, “Who might this certain student be?” Harry wanted to laugh out loud and point at the blonde. Niall was certainly clueless about what was about to happen next. Mr. Styles suddenly stopped in his path, making the younger lad bump into him. He released a small chuckle as he turned around and saw the blond lightly massaging his face. “Sorry Mr. Styles.” He said with a big grin on his face. The blonde really was too cute and that cuteness will always get him into trouble, just like now.

“Shall we talk inside?” The curly-haired teacher opened the door for Niall and ushered him in. The blonde went inside first then followed by Mr. Styles who had a nice view of his bum. The younger lad noticed that the lounge was particularly empty and not swarming with teachers. It must be because exam week is drawing closer. Harry went ahead and paced towards his cubicle and Niall followed closely behind. It was at the farthest side of the room, shielding them from anyone who might enter unannounced.

The math teacher sat on his chair while Niall sat on the chair opposite to him. There was a table which separated them with all of the teacher’s things. The first thing that the blonde noticed is that Mr. Styles’ cubicle is very organized. Not a pen or piece of paper out of place. “As I was saying Niall,” Harry said, interrupting the blonde’s thoughts. “I would like you to tell me what you see in this picture.” Mr. Styles added as he took out his phone from his pocket. He flicked at him for a moment and then handed it to the blonde.

Niall’s pleasant demeanor suddenly was replaced was dread as his eyes landed on the picture his teacher was talking about. It was a picture of two lads, one was short and blonde while the other one had dark hair and relatively taller who were in front of one of the urinals. The picture showed Zayn who had his one of his arms wrapped around the blonde’s chest and the other one seemed to be reaching for something lower while sucking on Niall’s neck.

“Tell me what you see in the picture Niall.” Harry said in a mocking tone. The blonde was at a loss for words at that exact moment. He slowly darted his eyes away from the picture and towards the man in front of him. Harry had a mischievous smirk etched on his face as Niall looked at him. “Well, do tell me what you saw in the picture.” Niall’s lips started quivering with the man’s questions.

“This is all the proof I need Niall but I’m sure there is still a mark on your neck to support my evidence.” The blonde instantly placed one hand on his neck and tried to cover it from Mr. Styles’ eyes. The blonde averted his eyes away from the teacher as Harry leaned towards him from his seat and said, “Do you know what happens to teachers who do dirty things with their students?” Harry grabbed Niall’s cheeks and forced him to look him in the eye. “They get stripped off of their license and get sent to jail. Basically, they get their lives ruined.” He said in a matter-of-fact tone that made bile rise to Niall’s throat.

Niall’s chest started to tighten and tears threatened to run down his face. He looked at the man who stood in front of him. Harry had a maniacally sadistic smile on his face as he looked at his frightened student. “Don’t worry, Niall. I won’t tell anyone as long as you’d do what I say.” Harry said in a soothing tone. He released the blonde and started to unbuckle his pants. “Now be a good boy and get on your knees. I want to know if that lovely mouth of yours is as good as it looks.” Niall just stayed in his seat in astonishment. Harry tugged his pants up to his knees, revealing his semi-hard prick. The blonde just stared at him, not moving an inch. “Do you want me to repeat myself Niall or do you want me this picture to spread like wildfire?” With that, Niall instantly made his way towards the teacher and got on his knees.

The blonde slowly wrapped his hands around the hardened member and started stroking it gently, “Enough teasing, Niall.” Mr. Styles got a hold a firm hold of Niall’s blonde locks and roughly tugged him towards his cock. “And remember, don’t bite.” The younger lad did what he was told and started licking the tip of his prick. He dragged his tongue across the man’s slit over and over again. Nothing was on the blonde’s mind other than finishing the man off as quickly as he can.

“C’mon Niall. I know you can do better.” The curly haired lad provoked Niall even more, egging him to really get into sucking him off. Niall kept on licking just the tip so Harry yanked his hair more towards his cock. “Your Mr. Malik must have been disappointed with you in bed. He would have left you sooner or later because of this, you know?”

What Harry said triggered something in Niall’s head and he just knew it. Reverse psychology really does work best against teens. The blonde stopped what he was doing for a moment before he opened his mouth to take as much as he can. He wasn’t able to take all of Harry’s length. Mr. Malik was an inch or two longer than the man but he was certainly thicker. The man’s hard cock went past his throat and his gag reflex wanted to scream at him but he didn’t care. “Bloody hell, Niall! Now that’s what I’m talking about!” His teacher moaned as he clenched his eyes shut.

The blonde looked up at the man in front of him with eyes laced with anger. He started bobbing his head while his hands started to roll the older lad’s sac. Harry set his eyes open for a moment to watch Niall’s lips slide over him, automatically making him shut his eyes again. The view alone can make him reach his climax in a second.

Niall continued to suck Harry with same vigor. He let his tongue rub against the underside of his teacher’s cock while still bobbing his head. The blonde wanted to prove something to Harry. He was determined to make the curly haired lad eat his words. Zayn is not and will never be disappointed with him. He kept on thinking the image of his art teacher disappointed in him and it only added fuel to the fire. Niall hummed against the large organ and kicked up the stimulus while still making sure to bob his head faster and suck a little more.

Harry screamed as he felt he was nearing his climax. He didn’t expect the blonde to be this good in giving head. The blonde’s style and Louis’s style of giving head was very similar but Niall might be even better than that Tomlinson kid but he disregarded that thought because he was not sure. He needed to test this theory in the near future. He can even test it as soon as tomorrow knowing that Niall would have no choice while Louis would be even delighted to do it.

Niall started to slow down in his movements, realizing that he was provoked into doing it. Tears started to form in his eyes as he felt that he was cheating on Zayn. He didn’t want to suck the man in front of him. He only wanted to do it to Mr. Malik but he let his emotions get the best of him. The math teacher sensed that Niall’s movements were getting sloppy. He wanted none of it so once again, Harry yanked on Niall’s hair which made the blonde take in more than he possibly could in his mouth. The younger lad literally let out a choked sob as tears rolled down his cheeks. Harry let out a loud moan, signaling his climax. The curly haired lad buried himself deep in Niall’s throat as he coated it with his seed. “You’re such a good boy,” Harry said as he gently patted the blonde’s head.

Niall’s throat felt really sticky as the man pulled out of his mouth. The blonde glared at his math teacher while he tasted some of the older lad’s essence. Niall had a really bad feeling when Harry lifted him up the table. The math teacher quickly unbuttoned the blonde’s pants and tugged on it together with his underwear, stripping the blonde from the waist down. He threw Niall’s pants and his boxers to the ground and marveled at the younger lad’s milky legs. Niall was shocked at how Harry moved, how quickly the man was able to remove his pants.

 Harry lowered himself so he can be at eye-level with the blonde’s bum. He spread Niall’s legs instantly and placed the blonde’s leg on his shoulder, giving him an exquisite view of Niall’s hole. “What a cute little hole you have, Niall and quite pinkish too. Too bad I have to ruin it.” Panic started to show on the blonde face as he tried to sit up so he can cover his exposed hole with his hands. “Mr. Styles!” Niall shouted as he tried to push the man but failed to do so. Harry immediately pushed Niall’s hands and shoved one finger inside dry, making the blonde scream in pain.

“So fucking tight,” Harry said as he watched the blonde’s pained expression. The math teacher didn’t even give Niall time to adjust as he added another finger. “Please stop!” The younger lad shouted as the curly haired lad started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Pain coursed through the blonde’s body as he laid there on the table. Tears continuously streamed down his face while Harry continued to open him up.

Niall kept on shouting at his math teacher to stop what he was doing. Harry obliged and stopped stretching the blonde’s orifice. He stared at him with a sadistic expression before he started licking it. Niall unintentionally moaned as the wet muscle played with his sensitive hole. “Please stop! Just, please!” the blonde screamed as Harry’s tongue started to flick at his hole. The math teacher came to a halt and said, “Okay, Niall. Shall we continue this another time?”

The older lad started to get up and then picked up the scattered clothing. Niall quickly snatched them and got off the table. He put them on in the same manner while avoiding eye contact with his math teacher. He wanted nothing more than distance himself from Harry. He wanted no one but Zayn.

When Harry turned his back to the blonde, Niall took it as an opportunity and ran outside as quickly as he could, not minding his sore bum. Harry just smiled as Niall ran outside the lounge. He knew the blonde would scram the moment he could. It seriously took all of his will to stop playing with Niall’s alluring hole. He knew he had thought of better ways to get Niall nice and pliant. Now he just needs to talk to Zayn regarding him the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12

It was only when Niall rushed out of the lounge that he realized what he has done. He willingly sucked his math teacher. Even though he knew that he was only provoked into doing that sinful act, he couldn’t stand the sick feeling in his gut. It doesn’t change the fact that he gave the man a blowjob. He let his emotions get the best of him. He allowed Harry to get in his head. He couldn’t help but feel stupid and dirty. Did he really cheat on his teacher with another teacher? He was a goddamned cheater, the type of person he hated the most. He leaned on one of the lockers and fished out his phone.

He checked the time and it was already past six. He knew that his mom will have his head for not going straight home but he didn’t care. He also received a text from an unknown number. He wanted to ignore the message but thought that the message may be important or something like that. When he opened the text, he eyes grew frantic. It was from his boyfriend, Zayn. It informed him that the man was waiting in his car in the parking lot. Tears started to fall with the thought of Zayn patiently waiting for him in the parking lot.

He ran across the halls with anywhere as a destination except the parking lot. He knew you’d need to pass the parking lot but it didn’t stop him. The blonde couldn’t face Zayn right now. He knew that the art teacher would be disgusted by him. His art teacher will hate him for what he’s done. He just wanted to get as far as possible from Harry and from Zayn. He just wanted to run away from everything that happened this day. He made his way outside the school in a dash with tears still streaming down his face.

When the school doors opened and Niall came out of it, Zayn quickly got out of his car and chased the blonde while calling his attention, “Niall!” When the blonde heard his name, he instantly recognized the voice which made him run faster without glancing back. The older lad started to run as well, quickly catching up with the blonde. Adrenaline was pumping in his veins with each step he took, closing the gap with the fleeing blonde.

“Niall,” Zayn said as he was able to grab the younger lad’s wrist, stopping him from his tracks. They stood their frozen as the blonde refused to acknowledge the man’s presence. Zayn was facing his back while still holding Niall’s wrist “Niall baby, look at me. Talk to me, what happened back there?” The art teacher begged as he began tugging the blonde to face him. Slowly, Niall did what he said and what he saw broke his heart. Niall was a sobbing mess. He looked so lost and confused like he didn’t know what to do anymore. His hand gently reached for the Niall’s cheek but the blonde quickly swatted it away. “Don’t touch me.” Niall muttered.

His hand reached for the blonde’s tear-stained cheeks again but result was the same. “Please don’t touch me Mr. Malik. Just please,” Niall begged as he looked at Zayn in the eyes. The older lad was literally at a loss for what to do. He never saw Niall like this. “What happened, Niall?” Zayn asked calmly. Niall instantly averted his gaze when he heard the question. Glimpses of what happened with him and Mr. Styles flooded his mind, making him feel nothing but disgust. “I need to go.” He said as he turned his back and started walking away but Zayn didn’t let him. He held his arm and made the blonde face him.

“I said, don’t touch me! I don’t deserve to be touched by you.” Niall shouted as he harshly pulled his arm away from the man’s grasp. Zayn was left dumbfounded as the blonde ran away from him. The older lad was confused with what Niall said about not being deserving of his touch and he knew that he would get answers from his co-teacher. He quickly rushed inside the school and headed straight for the teacher’s lounge.

“What the fuck did you do?!” The art teacher said as he entered the room. Harry was not shocked at Zayn’s sudden appearance but actually he was hoping for it. The man had a devious smile plastered on his face as a fuming Zayn went near him. “Hello Mr. Malik, fancy seeing that you’re still here tonight.” The curly haired teacher said. Zayn ignored Harry’s little comment and grabbed his collar.

“You will tell me what you did to Niall or help me God, because I’m gonna kill you if you don’t.” The art teacher voice was laced with anger as he tugged at Harry’s collar but the other lad didn’t seem fazed at all. He actually looked like he was savoring Zayn’s angered expression. “Nothing much to tell really because I did nothing to him but,” Harry paused as he couldn’t help but smug smirk etched itself on his face.

If Zayn’s glare could kill, the man in front of him would have been killed eleven times. He really wanted to punch Harry square in the face but he knew better. “But I couldn’t say the same for him because he did something to me.” Harry said in a provoking tone. “And I’m pretty sure he did the same to you.” Zayn shoved his co-teacher harshly and then started heading towards the door. He decided that Harry was not worth his time and that he should find Niall as soon as possible. “Want to see how good your student is, Mr. Malik?”

What the lad said caught Zayn’s attention. He slowly faced Harry again, his facial expression giving nothing away. The curly haired lad tossed him his phone and Zayn immediately unlocked it. What the raven saw left him gasping for air. It was a short clip of Niall bobbing his head on Harry’s cock. What surprised Zayn was that the blonde didn’t seem forced but rather eager. Failing to contain his rage any further, he lunged at the man in front of him and tackled him to the ground. Zayn was able to land a few punched on Harry’s face before he was pushed away by the man. “You piece of shit!” The art teacher spat as he tried to have another go at Harry.

“What the fuck, Zayn!” The math teacher as he kicked the man away from him before he got too close. They stayed in floor while trying to catch their breaths. The math teacher internally smiled because Zayn stopped assaulting him. “Niall was the one who started it. You can see it in the freaking video!” Harry voiced out as he massaged his aching jaw. The curly haired lad lifted his gaze and looked at the other teacher. Zayn looked lost as he just stared at the floor. Harry knew he needed to add more fuel to the fire so all will go according to plan. “If you’re angry, it should be at Niall!” The man pointed out as he tried to calculate Zayn’s next move. “If anyone should be punched, it should be Niall!”

Zayn was starting to get confused. He knew Niall would never do that kind of thing but the evidence that was laid out in front of him says otherwise. “Think about it Zayn. Think about how quick it was for him to be able to wrap you around his finger.” Harry added, seeing that the art teacher was starting to doubt the blonde. “Think about how he practically seduced you in that stupid girl’s uniform. He had you exactly where he wanted you to be.”

“Now, he‘s going to push you away since he has a new toy to play with which is me. Isn’t that sick, Zayn? Throwing you like some kind of used garbage?” Zayn’s mind knew better but his emotions were getting in the way. He knew what Harry was saying was full of crap but he can’t help but believe in them. Looking at it in a different light, what Harry said had some truth in it. It was true that Niall seduced him in that girly uniform. It was also true that Niall pushed him away moments ago. His mental image of a sweet innocent blonde boy quickly deteriorated and morphed into a dirty slut.

He lifted his gaze and looked at Harry, as if he was asking him what to do. “I say we should give Niall what he really wants.” The curly haired said as he lad slowly rose to his feet. He cautiously approached the art teacher, taking slow steps towards him. “I say we should ruin him. He used our body for his own enjoyment, I think it’s time we use his for our own.” Harry slowly reached his hands to Zayn which the man slowly took. He helped him up with a sickening smile. The math teacher didn’t expect it go this smooth. Hell, he was even convinced he would have to use blackmail on the other teacher to get him to agree.

Zayn left with a quick nod and left Harry alone in the lounge. The other lad didn’t stay for too long before he left for home as well. While he was pulling up into his driveway, he saw a figure sitting on his porch. When he got out of the car, the figure immediately rushed towards him. Harry was ready with his pepper spray when, “For goodness’ sake Louis, what the fuck are you doing here?” The lad said in annoyance as he stashed his pepper spray in his pocket.

“I just wanted to see you, Mr. Styles.” Louis said in a sultry voice. The teacher just shrugged him off and headed straight to unlocking his door. Louis hated being ignored. “But I miss your big cock, Mr. Styles.” The older lad’s eyes flickered towards the teen’s face before his gaze went lower. Louis was playing with himself through his pants. Thinking that it wasn’t enough, the younger lad slowly sucked on his finger while moaning obscenely. Harry just raised a brow at Louis’ advances. It was quite flattering that Louis would do everything to get in his pants.

“Oh really Louis, you missed my big cock?” He asked sweetly as he took a few steps towards the lad. Louis internally smiled, seeing that his favorite teacher was now interested in him. “I missed daddy’s big cock in my mouth.” The younger lad stated after he slowly pulled his finger out of his mouth. Harry watched, completely enveloped in the sight. He slowly wrapped his hands around Louis’ back before pulling their bodies closer. The teacher could feel the teen’s erection through their clothes. “Someone’s a little frisky tonight. Let daddy take care of it, yeah?”

Louis eagerly nodded while Harry’s hands grabbed a handful of the lad’s ass. “Maybe my cock will be inside somewhere other than your mouth, baby.”  The teen moaned with the thought of Harry fucking him in the arse. The mental image was enough for him to tip over the edge. Harry had a devilish smile on his face. He decided that he would give the lad what he wanted tonight because it would be their last night together. He wouldn’t need Louis anymore when he has his hands on Niall.

“Let’s continue this inside, shall we?” Harry said as he ushered the teen inside his home. Louis was very much a nervous wreck. It wasn’t his first time being a bottom but it’s his first time bottoming for Mr. Styles. He really wishes that he won’t fuck anything up because tonight will be very special to him. When Harry just closed the door, the teen quickly attached their lips.

Harry smirked as he kissed the lad back. He let Louis take all the control for a while before he forced him into submission. The math teacher grabbed both of Louis’ hands and shoved him to the nearest wall with his hands above his head. Louis tried to fight for dominance in their heated kiss but Harry wanted none of it. It was probably what he really hates about the teen. He always preferred someone who is very pliant and obedient, someone like Niall. The curly lad was pulled out of his thoughts by Louis trying to free one of his hands from his hold. Harry obliged and let his hand snake towards Louis’ nape and tugged at his hair, exposing his neck. The math teacher made his way down the teen’s throat and started leaving sloppy kisses there while his other hand disappeared into Louis’s shirt.

Harry moved up the front of Louis’ shirt to his nipple, teasing it with feathery light touches and sexually arousing pinches. The teen moaned as he felt Harry’s hand on his nipple. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and started grinding their crotches together making them both moan in pleasure. “You really want it do you, slut?” Harry panted, his eyes glimmering in lust.

The teen just moaned in response as he pulled his shirt up and threw it away. The older lad started molesting the lad’s exposed chest with his tongue, teeth and lips. He focused his attention on the Louis’s hardened nipples. He brutally punished the nub before pulled his head up, smiling sardonically at the teen. “Answer me slut! Do you want daddy’s big cock?”

Louis felt his breath hitch slightly. He didn’t expect to find dirty talk very arousing, especially from his hot teacher. “Yes,” The teen whimpered in a low tone. Harry didn’t look satisfied with the younger lad’s answer and decided he needed a little motivation. He pinched Louis’ nipple hard and asked the question again. “Do you want daddy’s big cock?”

“Yes! I want daddy’s big cock! Please give it to me! I need it!” Louis screamed with a prominent blush on his face. Harry had a triumphant smile on his face as started unbuckling his pants. He was naked from the waist down in a flash. “C’mon Louis, this is what you want right?” He said in a teasing tone.

Louis instantly got on his knees and wrapped his hands around the half hard cock. The younger lad slowly brought his eyes back to Harry and let his tongue dart out to wet his lips. He opened his mouth and took Harry into his mouth completely, catching the other lad by surprise. Of course he couldn’t take all of the man’s length but he tried to. Louis began bobbing his head while his one hand pumped it and the other rolled his balls.

“Fuck,” Harry said, instantly wanting to bury himself completely inside the lad’s mouth. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside the warm wet cavern. The math teacher rested his head back, mouth gasping for air as a succulent shock of surprise slowly wore away and he eased into the feeling. One of his hands twined in the Louis’ hair, urging him to pick up the pace. “So good, Louis. Faster!” He didn’t care if the teen was gagging at his cock. He felt the teen hold on to his thighs, probably for support.

Louis felt Harry’s hand grasp his head and move it at the pace he wanted. He sucked Harry in and forced his head all the way down the lad’s shaft. He just loved the feeling of the man’s hot organ in his mouth. He liked feeling the hardness and especially the twitching it did. The teen tried to savor the moment because he was able to take the man fully in his mouth before quickly pulled back and coughing a bit because of his gag reflex. The older lad was displeased with Louis. He grabbed the teen’s hair and forced him to take his cock back in Louis’ mouth. Harry felt himself stifling a moan when he felt the warmth radiating inside Louis’ mouth.

Louis tried to regain composure as he tried to suck the man’s cock again. He forced his eyes shut, letting Harry set the pace he desired. He trusted the man not to let him choke so he made sure to suck the teacher with everything he had. He moaned around Harry’s cock, amplifying the pleasure the man was feeling. For the fact that he felt that he was about to finish, Harry quickly pulled Louis from his aching cock. “I’m close, baby.” He stated as he pulled the younger lad towards his room.

The teen panted slightly, “Then why’d you pull me out?” Louis wasn’t angry, just slightly confused. He took a deep breath before pushing the older lad to the bed. He then quickly reclaimed Harry’s cock inside his mouth. He sucked him with everything he could muster. As Louis’ talented mouth danced over his length for a few more rough mouth-strokings, Harry felt the pressure build and release in the coils of his stomach. His back arched in pleasure and held the teen’s head in place, “Louis!”

The younger lad felt Harry cum in his mouth. He let it fill his mouth and waited for Harry to finish before he swallowed everything. They stared at each other for a while before the older lad began to remove of his clothing. While Louis was naked from the waist up, he started unbuckling his pants. The teacher finished first and began helping Louis strip. When both of them were stark naked, he then pulled Louis to bed and switched their places. Harry was now on top with Louis under him.

Harry noticed that Louis was sporting a raging hard-on. He smiled and slowly wrapped his hands around the length, his finger tips ghosting over the sensitive head. The teen felt his eyes slip shut. “Harry,” Louis whimpered as the man’s hand started pumping him. “Don’t,” He didn’t want the teacher to jack him off. He was very much aroused but he didn’t know how he wanted to cum.

“What do you mean by don’t, baby?” Harry whispered huskily in the lad’s ear, his breath tickling over it as he stroked him at an agonizingly slow pace. “I,” Louis stuttered. “I don’t want you,” the teen moaned as Harry quickened the pace. “I don’t want to be jerked off.” He panted as he avoided Harry’s piercing gaze. “Please,” he whimpered. His body turning into mush, the man was just making him feel too hot.

Harry smiled to himself. A plot seemed to be unfolding in his devious mind. So the sassy lad wanted to get fucked tonight. Who was he to deny the lad, especially when it’s their last night together? The math teacher kept stroking him, chuckling in Louis’ ear as another hand trailed down between his legs. “Then what do you want then?” Harry asked, his finger circling the lad’s pucker. “Like this?” The older lad hummed in curiosity. Louis gasped, feeling Harry’s finger circle his hole. “Oh daddy,” he panted. He let his legs spread, “Yes daddy! Yes, like that!”

Harry was amazed at how Louis readily offered himself to him. Maybe Louis is not a lost cause after all but still, he wanted Niall more. The teacher smirked as he inserted one finger into the throbbing orifice, loving the way Louis’ hole took his digit. Louis was tighter than he expected but with his finger being inside Niall’s hours ago, he could surely tell that the blonde was tighter.

Louis moaned slightly. Harry’s finger felt so good inside of him. “Harry,” he whimpered, his legs spreading more. He let his hips roll and twitch around the man’s finger. It just wasn’t enough. “More,” he begged. Harry chuckled at how slutty Louis sounded. He slid another finger up inside of him, scissoring and moving as his long fingers searched for his sweet spot. “Is this enough?” Harry asked teasingly, grinding his pelvis up into the teen so that his newly formed erection could be felt. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Louis whimpered. He wasn’t sure how he wanted Harry to take him. He just wanted him to do it. His toes curled as Harry’s skillful fingers scissored him, preparing him for something he really wanted. “I want you to fuck me, daddy.” He moaned as Harry moved his fingers rapidly. “Mr. Styles!”

Harry withdrew his fingers from Louis’ puckered hole and shifted Louis’ body, making him go into all fours. He grabbed his own hard cock and used the head to tease the orifice, making no move to put it inside as he swirled it around the pulsing hole. The older lad smirked and leaned into Louis. “Do you want that baby? Do you want me to make you feel good with my cock?”

Louis could feel the man’s large hard cock at his entrance, making him release a small moan. “Yes! Please, only your cock! Only you could make me feel good!” He begged. Harry was certain that Louis reached a new level of slutty-ness. It was astounding how easily Harry could turn him to a mess.

Harry stood from the bed and retrieved something in his wallet. It was a packet of lube and a condom. He always brought them with him because he never knows when he’ll need it. He quickly got back into position. “One more thing Louis,” Harry said. “You’re clean right?” The teen quickly nodded and started to whimper. “Please daddy,” The teacher threw the condom away, knowing that Louis was clean.

“I suppose since you asked so nicely.” The older lad ripped the packet of lube and drizzled most of it on his length and some on the teen’s hole. Harry smiled inwardly at his words as he slowly worked his cock head into the tight heat. The man’s breath was caught in his throat for a moment as he was completely engulfed by the heat of Louis’ hole. The teen gasped as the man completely buried himself completely in. Harry didn’t move after he was completely sheathed inside the blonde, waiting for him to adjust.

“You feel so good, baby.” Harry said and it was enough for Louis to encourage him to start moving. The teen waited for a few seconds to adjust before instructing the teacher to move. Harry didn’t need to be told twice as he pulled out of the lad, leaving just the tip before ramming inside. Louis cried out in pleasure and in pain. The man was able to hit his sweet spot in one go. “Mr. Styles!” He moaned as the man started moving in a slow motion before picking up the pace.

Louis started to move his hips to meet Harry’s thrusts, causing him to moan and close his eyes. His body severely reacted to the man. Slowly, he began moving his hips faster, hinting Harry to do the same. “Bloody hell, you’re so deep!” The teen moaned as Harry fastened his thrusts.  “More!” Louis begged as he was closing in on his climax. Harry obliged Louis’ request and started pounding him harder. Louis’ arms and legs felt like jelly, making him fall into the bed with his just Harry holding his hips up. The older lad slammed his hips against the lad’s, trying to reach his high.

Louis forced his arms up and wrapped it around the teacher’s neck. The change of angle made his prostate more accessible to Harry. The teen arched with the increase of pressure by Harry’s thrust. He couldn’t help but move his hips to the sensation. Making sure to drop his hips every time Harry thrusted into him. “Harry!” Louis moaned. He was so close to cumming, so close. “Fuck! Fuck! Mr. Styles!” He screamed as Harry nailed his prostate continuously and roughly. The older lad held the teen’s hips tighter, slamming him down roughly. “Shit, I’m so close!” Louis felt his eyes roll back into his head. His prostate was rampantly hit so many times it was just too much. He was even surprised he lasted this long.

Harry nailed the lad’s prostate once more, sending him completely over the edge. The man had to gasp for air as Louis’ hole started clamping on his length and it was driving him crazy. His member twitched painfully inside of Louis as the hot velvet walls suffocated his burning erection. With a few more sloppy thrusts, he came with a loud grunt.

Louis suddenly dropped to bed, his body feeling spent. “Daddy,” he panted while the man was still buried inside of him. Pleasure ran through Harry’s spine as he looked at Louis. The teen was completely wrecked. The teacher pulled out of the teen and left the room without a word. The teen thought that Harry was just getting a clean cloth to wipe the mess they made but he never did. That night, Louis cried himself to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

With a pounding head and an aching chest, he got up from bed and started to prepare for school. He clearly doesn’t want to go to school but he knows his mom would not allow him to play hooky. “Niall, wake up! You’re going to be late for school!” The blonde juts groaned in response. It will be a very long day for him, knowing that he has to face both of his nightmares at the beginning and at the end of the day.

He headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. He mindlessly stripped his clothes off and stared at the mirror. He couldn’t help but let a choked noise when he saw his naked body. He let his hands roam around his body, feeling disgusted with it. His body was supposed to be a sacred temple of innocence but now it was just a wasteland for him, a dirty and defiled wasteland. He stepped under the shower, in hopes that it will erase all of his impurities. As he was scrubbing his whole body raw, Niall didn’t notice that his tears started flowing. Everything that happened yesterday in the teacher’s lounge came flooding in his mind. He tried to muffle his sobs but failed to do so. He just sat there under the shower and hugged his knees tightly, wishing everything to return back to normal.

Niall was pulled back into reality as he heard his mother’s gentle knocks. “Niall dear, are you okay?” The blonde instantly rose to his feet, his eyes frantic. He instantly got out of the shower and began drying himself. Before Niall could wrap his towel around his waist, Maura knocked again and said, “Niall, baby?” Niall could sense his mother’s discomfort, confirming that she did hear him crying in the shower.

Niall lightly tapped both of his cheeks before answering, “I’m okay, mom. I’ll be out in a minute.” He took a few deep breaths to compose himself so his mother wouldn’t notice anything odd about him. Maura doesn’t need to know what is happening to him. She already has a lot on her plate as of the moment. He took one last look at himself in the mirror before facing his mom.

“Are you okay, Niall?” Maura asked as Niall got out of the bathroom. She quickly noticed that Niall’s eyes were red. “Have you been crying, baby?” She asked, voice laced with motherly concern. “Me? Crying? Why would I cry? Some soap just went to my eyes.” Niall tried to laugh it off and he thought his mom seemed to have bought it. She smiled at his son and said, “Breakfast is ready downstairs. Be there in a minute, okay?” Before Maura left his son’s room, he spared him one more glance filled with concern. Niall quickly got dressed in his uniform before he went downstairs for breakfast.

Food always cheered Niall up, especially when it’s his mom’s cooking. He was busy finishing his stack of pancakes when his mom asked about Louis. “Where is Louis? You two always go to school together.” The blonde suddenly stopped eating and slumped down on his seat. He has totally forgotten about what one of his best mates would say if he’d ever find out what happened yesterday. He knows very well how Louis adores Mr. Styles but what he doesn’t get is how he even adores a guy so manipulative and just plain evil.

“Did you get in a fight with Louis?” Niall just shook his head lightly before taking off.  He’s too worried what Louis would say. Maybe if he just explains what really happened, maybe it would turn out fine. “I’m heading out now, mom.” He said in a hurry.

While he was walking to school, he thought of ways he could tell Louis and maybe ask for help. The blonde was passing through the parking lot when a car window rolled down and revealed his art teacher. “Get in.” Zayn said in a tone that leaves the blonde with no objection. Niall looked around if someone was watching before he did what he was told without a word. When he got inside, Zayn moved surprisingly fast. The younger lad wasn’t sure when Zayn had pulled down his pants and boxers. “Mr. Malik!” Niall cried in embarrassment as he tried to cross his legs but the man wouldn’t let him. The car was heavily tinted so he knew that no one would see them. He just hopes that the car was soundproof.

Before he knew it, his knees were now pushed against his chest. The raven just smirked at him as he thrust a finger through his entrance, “Zayn!” Niall whimpered uncomfortably and tried to squirm away from the man’s touch. Classes haven’t started yet but here he was, being stretched by his teacher in his car in the parking lot.

“You’re still tight, I see.” Zayn says as he sighs internally. At least he knows that Niall didn’t completely whore himself to Harry. Niall completely turned bright red as the older lad began thrusting his fingers in and out. The blonde wanted to stop Zayn but he couldn’t will it, especially when he was enjoying it himself. “What,” Niall stuttered. “What are you doing?”

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Niall. I didn’t appreciate you going behind my back so you can suck Mr. Styles’ cock.” The blonde suddenly froze in his position. So Zayn did know about what he did. He wanted to explain badly but the words were stuck in his throat. His teacher made a disapproving sound before he retracted his fingers from the blonde’s pulsing orifice and reached for something in his glove compartment. “This should keep you in line.”

Something small and hard was pushed into his twitching entrance. It stung a bit because he was tight and nothing served as lubricant. Zayn played with it for a while, pushing and tugging it harshly, making Niall moan and groan obscenely. He also made sure that object was perfectly positioned against the boy’s sweet spot. “There you go, perfect.” The man grinned, clearly pleased with his work. Before he tucked Niall back in, he gave the blonde a hard slap on his right bum cheek. “Go to class. Your first period is with Mr. Styles, right?”

Niall gave a shaky nod as he tried to block out the sensation he was feeling inside of him. “Good, go to him if you can’t take it anymore. I’m sure he would gladly take care of you.” Zayn said in a bitter tone and with that, he reached for something in the glove compartment yet again. Niall’s eyes grew wide as he felt the thing inside of him vibrate mildly. “Off you go slut and remember, don’t take it off until I say so.” Zayn said with a devilish smirk on his face. He wanted the blonde to suffer, the same way he did when he found out what Niall did behind his back. He wanted to hurt Niall because of all the lies he told him and thanks to Harry’s plan, he would probably witness it firsthand.

The blonde couldn’t help but notice how Mr. Malik called him a slut. It was laced with much venom and disgust which made his stomach churn. The man knew that Niall sucked Mr. Styles and Niall knew this was payback. He just got to suck it up because it was his fault anyway. He got out of the car as slowly as he could. The toy was still vibrating mildly inside of him and any move he made pushes the toy further against his prostate. He tried to walk in a cautious manner, not wanting the toy to go deeper inside of him but someone has something different in mind, the first bell suddenly rang. Wanting not to be tardy, Niall picked up the pace.

Zayn apparently pitied the blonde, stopping the toy from vibrating inside of him. When he arrived, he looks very much flustered. Good thing Mr. Styles isn’t here yet. He slowly made his way to his seat. “Hey Niall,” Liam appeared beside and with a worried expression. The blonde slowly sat down, earning him a confused look from his best friend. “Hey, do you know where Louis was last night. His mom called and asked if Louis slept over at our place. Of course I said no. Did he stay in your house, Niall?” Liam asked.

The blonde was about to respond when their teacher arrived. He glared at his teacher before he returned his attention to Liam. “No, he didn’t,” Just as he was about to ask if Liam knows what happened to Louis, vibrations erupted in his backside, sending waves of pleasure up his spine. He gasped loudly, his eyes widening as his hand quickly grabbed Liam’s shoulder for support, “Niall?” Liam was starting to get worried as he watched Niall’s face flush a deep crimson with a mix pleasure and embarrassment.

The powerful vibrations caught the blonde off guard. He didn’t expect the vibrator to be that powerful. He can tell that it was more powerful than the one he supposedly ‘borrowed’ from Zayn. “Are you alright Mr. Horan?” Harry asked. The blonde shoot a quick glance at his teacher and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the man was hiding something behind his back, his eyes dancing in joy.

“Are you alright, Niall You’re as red as a tomato?” Liam gushed as he felt up his forehead. He was worried that the blonde was sick. He was obviously unaware why Niall is blushing like crazy. The vibration instantly stopped so the blonde quickly straightened himself up and said, “I’m alright.” He flashed a sweet smile at Liam and shot an inconspicuous glare at his teacher. He didn’t get time to prepare himself when the vibrator hummed back to life, sending the same jolt of pleasure through him.

“Holy hell,” Niall let out a muffled moan as he rested his head on his table. Liam instantly wrapped his hand around the blonde’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re alright?” Liam was really confused as he tried to comfort Niall. “Yeah,” the blonde muttered. He couldn’t believe he was being subjected to sexual torture during class. Niall tried to bury his face more in his desk. “I think Niall needs to go to the clinic.” Liam stated as stood up, ready to assist the blonde.

“I think so too. I’ll take him there.” Mr. Styles said before ushering Niall out of his seat. Liam wanted to protest but he knew it would be better if a teacher accompanied Niall to the clinic. “I’ll come with Niall to the clinic. As for all of you, bring out your workbooks and answer page 137.” With that, Harry completely ushered Niall out of the room.

“Get your hands off me!” Niall said in a hushed tone. Letting the man touch him was the last thing he wanted to do. The blonde shoved his math teacher away from and started heading towards the teacher’s lounge in search for his art teacher. He hasn’t gotten far when he felt the vibrator pound his prostate, making him lose his balance. Harry quickly approached the blonde with a sly smile. “Don’t worry Niall. We’ll make you feel real good.”


	14. Chapter 14

“Don’t worry Niall. We’ll make you feel real good.” With that, Harry stopped the vibrator from pounding the blonde’s sweet spot. Niall felt goose bumps all over his body as Harry approached him with a devilish smile plastered on his face. The older teacher reached out a hand for Niall to grab on to. The blonde just stared at the man in front of him. He knew that if he didn’t do what Harry wants, a certain photo would go viral. He also knows that that picture would incriminate Zayn and it would make him look like a victim, which isn’t true.

“Well, Niall?” Harry asked in a mocking tone. The younger lad ungratefully took Harry’s hand and pulled himself up with a huff. When he was up on his feet, the math teacher patted him on his head. “Good boy,” Niall just scowled at the man which made Harry smile a bit. Niall could really be feisty if he wanted to which made it really fun for the man.

“Why don’t you head first to the restroom near the teacher’s lounge? I’ll just do something really important.” Niall’s first thought was to make a run for it but then again, Harry has that damn photo which made him think twice. He decided that he would play along for the time being until he gets his hands on Harry’s phone. He started walking towards the restroom near the teacher’s lounge just like Harry instructed without looking back at the man.

When Niall reached the restroom, he heard a faint, almost inaudible sob. “Hello?” Niall whispered to himself, hoping that someone would respond to his call but no one did so he tried again. “Hello? Is anyone there?” This time someone answered him.

“Niall, is that you?” Niall instantly recognized that voice. It was Louis’ voice which was a little bit hoarse from crying. Louis got out from one of the cubicles and immediately hugged his blonde friend. He buried his face on Niall’s neck while the blonde wrapped his arms around the lad in hopes of comforting him. Louis was not the one who easily cries over petty things. It was usually him crying over small things while Louis just laughed it off. His friend crying means that some serious shit came down.

“What’s wrong? Why are you crying, Lou?” Niall asked slowly as he rubbed the lad’s back in a relaxing manner. Louis was about to answer when Harry entered the scene. The math teacher eyed the both of them curiously before a smirk appeared on his face. “Here for the show, Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry asked inquisitively.

Louis quickly released the blonde and tried to focus his attention on anything except Harry. Niall was beyond perplexed with Louis’ sudden change in behavior. Louis was acting bizarre, well more bizarre than usual around Mr. Styles. The older lad began approaching the two students, still with sly smirk plastered on his face. The older lad was now in front of the two them. “Well, if you aren’t here for the show, Mr. Tomlinson, I suggest that you get out.” Harry said, giving emphasis on the last two words.

The brunette quickly shuffled towards the door but before he can go outside of the room, what Harry did next called his attention. He said as he triggered the vibrator inside the blonde, making Niall moan obscenely and grab Harry’s arm for balance. Louis stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to see Harry grabbing a fistful of Niall’s blonde hair. “Oh Louis,” Harry said as he pushed Niall to his knees in front of him with his other hand. “Meet your replacement.” The older lad unbuckled his pants and brought out his semi-hard length. He looked at Niall before he harshly tugged his hair towards his crotch. “Now, suck!” Harry ordered. Niall did not budge at all as Harry kept tugging at his hair. He just couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to hurt his best mate but it seems like the math teacher had something else in mind. He leaned in and whispered something in the blonde’s ear which made him shudder.

In an instant, Niall’s mouth was around the man’s hardening length. Harry smiled devilishly at the blonde before he threw a quick glance at the brunette. Louis looked like a deer in headlights. He wanted to get out of there but his body refused to move. He didn’t notice that tears had started streaming down his face. He felt furious. He was so angry at himself, at Mr. Styles and most of all, at Niall. The blonde knew how he felt about their math teacher and here he is, on his knees, sucking the man. It should be him sucking the man off, not Niall.

“Enjoy,” Louis said bitterly as he fled the scene. He couldn’t stomach much more of it anyway. The brunette felt used by Mr. Styles but that wasn’t the one that he hated feeling the most. He felt betrayed. It was almost like Niall stabbed him behind his back. He just wished that his best friend literally stabbed him behind his back because he was sure nothing will hurt more than what he did. Louis ran across the halls towards the nearest exit. He wanted to get as far from them as possible.

“Do as I say or your Mr. Malik gets his life destroyed.” What Harry whispered in Niall’s ears kept ringing in his head. Even though he didn’t want to hurt Louis, he has to because he wanted to protect Zayn. He was willing to sacrifice his friendship with Louis for the love of his life. He knew that it was stupid because they were just together for no longer than a few days but he couldn’t bare see Zayn’s life get destroyed because of him. He would never be able to forgive himself if that happened.

“Good boy,” Harry moaned as the blonde kept sucking his cock. He looked at Niall and noticed tears were flowing down his face as he was bobbing his head. The older lad felt little to no remorse as he started thrusting his hips. Niall stopped bobbing his head and gave Harry all the control. With his prostate being continuously assaulted, he felt precum form in his prick. He heard the opening of the door and clicking of the lock. He wanted to turn around to see who it was but Harry held his head in place. “Good thing you made it, Zayn. I’m sorry I started without you.” Niall’s eyes had gone wide. Mr. Malik was the last person he expected to appear in the restroom.

“It’s alright.” The art teacher deadpanned. He leaned on the wall and watched the sight in front of him. Harry just smiled back and continued abusing the blonde’s mouth. “Would you like to eat him out?” The math teacher asked and Zayn nodded nonchalantly. Harry pulled his length out of Niall’s mouth and headed towards the sink where he hoisted himself up. He ushered the blonde to come closer and continue sucking his cock but Niall just looked at Zayn. Harry could tell that the blonde was in a daze but he didn’t care. He just wanted Niall to suck his cock.

“C’mon baby, suck Mr. Styles’ cock.” Niall was dumbfounded for a moment before he did what Zayn said. He approached Harry and leaned in before taking the man’s length in his mouth. “Whoa,” Harry said in surprise because Niall’s blowjob was better than before. He smiled to himself, knowing that the blonde was doing this because Zayn said so. He found it rather cute that Niall would do everything the art teacher would say, which made everything more fun.

Mr. Malik drew closer to the blonde and his math teacher. He started undoing Niall’s pants before letting it pool at his ankles. The older lad started groping the younger lad’s bum cheeks while Niall continued pleasuring Harry with his mouth. Zayn kneeled in front of Niall’s stuffed hole. He started playing with the buzzing vibrator, roughly pushing it in more than it already is. He wanted the entire sex toy to disappear inside his precious little slut so that’s what he did. He pushed it more inside until Niall’s hole swallowed it whole. The blonde’s moans were muffled by Harry’s prick. Niall’s knees felt like jelly. He was not sure if he could support himself any longer. His prostate was being hit with deadly accuracy and it didn’t help that Zayn started to eat him out.

Niall pulled away from the curly lad’s cock and begged Zayn to stop because he was closing in on his climax. “Please, Mr. Malik. I can’t,” The blonde stuttered. “I can’t. I’m going to,” Before Niall could finish his sentence, Harry pulled him back into his cock. Niall started bobbing his head was again as he crossed his legs, trying to hold off the feeling in his groin. Zayn started spreading Niall’s cheeks more and began thrusting his tongue against the blonde’s entrance, effectively tongue fucking the boy.

Niall closed his eyes and moaned. The vibrator, the tongue, his body was in pure bliss. He pressed his bum backwards, forcing Zayn to thrust his tongue in deeper. The older lad was sure he could feel the vibrator buzzing on the tip of his tongue. The blonde shoved Harry’s hands off his length and wrapped his hands against it so he can start pumping him. The math started to moan because of Niall’s skilled hands.

“Want to fuck him, Mr. Styles?” The art teacher said after one last lick on Niall’s swollen hole. Harry was beyond surprised. The man never expected the art teacher to let him fuck the blonde. He lowered himself down and pulled away from Niall’s eager hands. The curly lad started to strip off all articles of clothing and the art teacher followed his lead. He joined Zayn so he can admire the view from the back as he started stroking himself to the delicious moans that Niall was eliciting. Zayn dipped his index finger and thumb inside Niall so he can retrieve the vibrator which was completely buried inside the blonde. “Please,” Niall begged, his knees clearly shaking. The pleasure was just too much that he had to hold on to the edge of the sink. Niall tried to muffle his cries by covering his mouth with his free hand. The art teacher pulled the vibrator in a very slow and torturous pace.

Once the vibrator was pulled out, Niall was a whimpering mess. His knees and arms were shaking and can’t maintain a coherent thought in his head. Harry knew that if he would be inside Niall, he has to carry him, not that it bothered him. The curly lad returned to his previous place which was in front of his student. The man started peel Niall’s remaining clothing. He hunched his back and placed his hands on the back of Niall’s thighs. The blonde got what Harry wanted. He stepped out of his pants and used up all his remaining energy to jump to the man. He instantly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and his hands around his neck. Zayn stepped forward and nuzzled into the blonde neck, leaving small kisses there. “Good boy,” The art teacher said. Niall’s stomach fluttered at the compliment.

Harry angled himself before pushing the tip of his cock in Niall’s entrance. The blonde gasped when his oversensitive hole was partially penetrated. He wrapped his hands tightly around Harry’s neck. “Mr. Styles!” He moaned, his body starting to crave for more. He mewled and and whimpered as Harry started to fill him up. The math teacher was now fully sheathed inside his student. He was in awe with the tightness of Niall’s ass. He growled at the feeling, that wholesome feeling of being inside Niall. "So fucking tight Niall," Harry said, feeling like he was on cloud nine. It was truly a dream come true. The curly lad gave Niall a quick moment to adjust before he started thrusting inside in a brutal pace.

“Fuck!” Niall moaned as the man started to wreck his insides. It felt some much better than the vibrating toy. The teen let his fingers dig into Harry’s back as the man thrusted into him. He let out little sexy noised which only fueled the math teacher drive into him. He knew he shouldn’t enjoy this as much as he was but he couldn’t help it. He was doing this to please Mr. Malik and not Mr. Styles.

“C’mon baby, show him how you like it rough.” Zayn whispered in the blonde’s ear. Niall started lifting his hips up and dropping down on Harry’s prick to meet the man’s thrusts. “Holy shit,” Harry cries out, making sure he was now targeting the teen’s abused sweet spot. Niall started to shamelessly moan at the man’s brutal thrusts. "Don't stop Mr. Styles! Please," The blonde begged. Harry increased his pace while Zayn was still leaving kisses on his back of his neck. The art teacher started groping Niall’s bum. The two teachers looked at each other on the eye and immediately knew what they needed to do.

Harry leaned in on the sink and stopped thrusting which made the blonde whimper. His hands left Niall’s thighs and grabbed his hands to untangle them from his neck. Zayn placed his hands at the blonde’s arms and started pulling his body down. Niall's upper body was quickly dropped by Harry so he instinctively locked his feet to secure his legs around the man's waist. He was downright confused with what the two were doing but he did nothing to oppose them.

Zayn and Niall were holding each other’s arms as the blonde was now parallel to the floor, with his head hanging loose. The art teacher’s hard cock was right in front of him, he just needed to open his mouth to take it in. Harry was now holding Niall by the hips, providing support so the teen won’t fall on his back. He started thrusting again inside the blonde which made the blonde moan so Zayn took it as an opportunity and shoved his cock inside the awaiting mouth. The teen's moans and whimpers were now being silenced by Zayn's cock. Harry internally moaned as he stared at the blonde’s throat. It was bulging out and was ready to pop because of Zayn’s cock. It was indeed a very arousing sight. "Feels so perfect, right Zayn?" Harry asked as he increased his already fast pace, trying to close in on his climax. Zayn did the same and started fucking Niall’s mouth

Niall was now in an inverted spit roast with his two holes filled with big cocks. He was having a difficulty in breathing because of his teacher’s balls. It didn’t help that both men were thrusting into him. He tried to breathe whenever he can. Harry was pounding into him relentlessly and he was barely holding it in him. What pushed Niall over the edge were Zayn’s words. “Cum for me baby,”

Niall’s body convulsed as he shot his own seed but the two teachers didn’t stop pounding into him. Niall’s walls started squeezing Harry’s length while his throat started to constrict around Zayn’s. Both of their thrusts got sloppy and after a few minutes, both of them were filling Niall with their own seed. Both Harry and Zayn didn’t pull out of the teen and stayed there for a few moments. It was Niall’s art teacher who pulled out first so he can help Niall get upright. Zayn pushed Niall’s back up so he can wrap his hands around Harry. The math then pulled out and away from the blonde and started to gather his clothes. When he was fully dressed and looked like a decent teacher, he stepped out of the restroom. Now, Zayn was alone with his precious blonde.

Niall was sitting on the floor, his bum sore and still leaking. Zayn searched for his pants and got his handkerchief. He dampened it a little and Niall knew what Zayn would do next. The blonde started to spread his legs wider for Mr.Malik. His hole was dripping with Harry's hot seed. Niall hissed at the damp cloth. The cold stung a bit against his swollen hole but it felt soothing after a while. The teen looked up at Zayn and said, “Did I do well, Zayn?” Eyes all innocent and pure and the man was sure that that sight was killing him inside.


	15. Chapter 15

When Niall was left alone in the restroom, he started getting dressed. His body was achingly sore and his mind is tearing itself apart. He was glad that he was able to please Zayn but he couldn’t help but feel used and almost abused. The blonde didn’t expect that the man who offered him his heart would let someone else him like that. He just wanted to disappear for a while and return when things are normal but he knew he couldn’t have that. Niall just have to suck it up because he wanted this. Then there’s this thing with one of his best mates. He was sure that Louis hates him right now for being such a slut. What choice did he have? If he didn’t do what Harry said, he would ruin his art teacher’s life and their future together. The blonde was hoping that he Louis would let him explain why he did that, maybe things will brighten up for him. He needed distraction from all of what has happened and exams are rolling next week so it’s perfect. He’ll just focus on studying so he won’t have to deal with his two teachers and his best friend.

Niall returned to class after the third period. Of course Liam asked him where he was because he went to the clinic after the first period to check on Niall but he didn’t find him there. Niall hated lying to his best friends but he has to. He didn’t want Liam to be involved in this mess. “I was at the restroom.” The blonde said which was partly true. Liam looked at him sternly, egging him to explain further. “I had a stomach virus of some sort. Maybe I ate something rotten.” He lied as he avoided looking Liam straight in the eye. The other lad just nodded slowly, giving nothing away. Niall wasn’t sure if Liam was buying his story but he just hopes that the lad would stop snooping around.

“Have you seen Louis yet?” Liam said, changing the topic. Niall’s face suddenly fell. He couldn’t shake Louis’s shocked expression when Harry entered the restroom. So now he has to lie to Liam again. Guilt was running through the blonde’s veins and he can’t do anything about it. “Nope,” he said with a pope, trying to avoid the conversation. Liam was about to say something else when the blonde pulled him to their next class.

The rest of the day was normal but it all changed when the last period was about to start. “Want to skip, Liam?” The blonde asked nonchalantly. He was wishing that he could avoid his art teacher for a while. His best friend raised his brow at the blonde. Even though Niall was crap at art class, Liam he would still attend it so he can stare at the teacher. “Why?” Liam said simply. Damn, Niall thought in his head. The other lad was very nosey today. He was about to lie again to Liam’s face but the lad quickly agreed to skip the last period. “We should visit Louis.” Niall wanted to protest but on what grounds? He couldn’t tell Liam what happened this morning. “Okay, let me tell Louis first.” Niall decided that he needs to settle things with Louis as soon as possible.

Liam dragged the halfhearted blonde out of school. When they started heading towards the feathery-haired lad’s house, Niall wanted to back out. Maybe Liam will believe him if he uses the made-up virus in his stomach so he can just go home. The younger lad was contemplating whether he should push through with his stupid plan when his best mate spoke. “Why are you so quiet, Nialler?” The blonde’s lips turned into a tight line. They were just a few blocks away from the Tomlinson household. His hands started sweating and his heart started beating faster. “Nothing,” The blonde muttered as he tried to compose himself in front of Liam.  The other was beyond worried for his best mate. There is something major that Niall was not telling him. By judging the blonde’s actions, he can tell that something was way off. He just couldn’t lay his finger on it. They continued walking towards Louis’ place in complete silence.

Liam was the one who knocked on the door while Niall hid behind the lad. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Louis who had puffy eyes indicating that he was crying. Liam stepped inside, revealing Niall following behind him. The brunette’s eyes went wide with anger. “What is that thing doing here, Liam?” Louis said, his voice filled with so much anger. The lad approached the blonde and shoved him away. “Get out, now!” Liam was very much lost. He had no idea what was happening.

“Please Louis, let me explain!” Niall pleaded as he tried to hold the other lad’s gaze with his own but it was clear that Louis was not having any of the blonde’s explanation. “I said, get out!” He turned to face Liam and said, “You said you were the only one coming! Why did you bring this dirty slut with you?” Louis’ voice contained so much hurt and anger. The lad was certainly fuming while Liam didn’t know what was going on or what to do. “Louis, would you calm down a bit? Do tell me what’s happening.” Liam said in a gentle tone, trying to soothe the seething lad.

Louis ignored Liam’s pleas and returned all of his attention to the blonde. “What the fuck are you still doing here? I said, get out and never show your bloody face here!” The lad shouted, making both Liam and Niall cringe. “Please Louis, if you’d just let me explain.” The blonde desperately pleaded. Louis shoved Niall down to the ground. “Explain what? That you went behind my back and sucked Mr. Styles’ cock? What’s there to explain?” Louis outraged while Liam gasped because of the new information. “And do you know why he called you my replacement, Niall? He said this morning that you were better than me in every aspect! He said that I was second best!” Louis said as tears started to stream down his face. “He said that he’d never want to be associated with me ever again! He said I was nothing more than just a good mouth to fuck! Nothing more! Did you know how much that hurts?” Louis was shaking from too much anger. “You’re so dirty, Niall! How could you sleep with Mr. Malik and seduce Mr. Styles at the same time? I can’t believe you’d stoop that low! Hell, you knew how I felt about him but you still wanted to fuck with the man!” The blonde stood up and tried to reach for the furious lad but his hand was shoved away. “Don’t you dare touch me you dirty conniving slut! I hope Zayn does the same thing to you! I hope you get everything you deserve because clearly, you only think of yourself!”

That was when Niall snapped. “You think I’m really enjoying this right now? You really think I like being used and abused by your Mr. Styles! Did you really think I seduced him? New flash Louis, I didn’t! He was blackmailing me! He had somehow acquired an incriminating photo of me and Mr. Malik and threatened me that he’d ruin Zayn’s life if I didn’t submit to him!” Louis was taken aback. He didn’t expect this tragic turn of events. “Are you happy now?” Now it was Niall’s turn to shove Louis. “I only think of myself? Did you know how I felt when you walked away from that restroom a while ago? I felt like complete and utter shit but I needed to suck it up because someone’s future is in stake. I’m so sorry for stooping so low and only thinking about myself because that is exactly your impression of me.” With that, the blonde turned his back and started running away. Liam approached Louis and turned his back before wrapping his hands around him and letting him cry on his shoulders. “Oh my god,” The feathery-haired lad muttered as he let it all out. Liam tried to comfort the crying lad by gently rubbing his back. “What should we do, Liam?”


	16. Chapter 16

“Liam, I think you’d better go.” Louis suggested as he tried to look away. The other lad wanted to protest because he knew that his best friend needed a shoulder to cry on but maybe leaving him to ponder and think about the whole thing would be the best for now. Before Liam left, he engulfed the feathery-haired boy in a tight and reassuring hug. “It’s not your fault, Louis. Don’t beat yourself up because of things you didn’t do.” With that, Liam left the Tomlinson household. When Louis was left alone, it was the time when guilt was starting to consume his whole being. How could he have been so selfish? He only thought of him and ignored everything and everyone around him. Now, he has no one to blame but himself. He immediately went to his stepdad’s secret stash of alcoholic drinks. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and proceeded to his room.

*****

When Niall reached home, no one was there and for that he was really grateful. He quickly locked himself in his room to wallow in self-pity. He thought that he would let all his frustrations and tears out when he got to his bed but when he did, he just felt nothing. He just stared at the ceiling, wondering why he feels so empty inside. Maybe he felt blank because so much has happened in the span of four days. All of this shit started with his bet with Louis. Niall started wondering if what will happen if his best mate was the one who was forced to wear his sister’s uniform for a day. Will things turn out the same? The blonde thought it probably won’t.

Even though his life is currently full of crazy shit but now that he has time to think about it, he wouldn’t want to change anything. Because he went to school wearing Lottie’s uniform, he now has Zayn. The blonde was able to give his virginity to the man and even though it’s not his ideal way of being deflowered for the very first time, he wouldn’t want to lose it any other way. He actually liked the way he lost his virginity. Just thinking about getting fucked by his favorite teacher in front of a group of girls is making him hard. Not to mention Zayn refused to do him in front of his class but Niall really wanted it bad that time.

He felt a blush spread through his cheeks as mental images of Zayn fucking him on the table. He absentmindedly started to reach for his budding erection. He started rubbing himself with the thoughts of his hot art teacher. The way he touched the blonde that night was so special, so momentous he couldn’t burn that memory in his mind even if he tried. He slowly took out his length out of his pants and started stroking it slowly.

Now the blonde was thinking about the first time he gave someone a blowjob. He even practiced and asked for Louis’ bloody help. He started to clearly envision Mr. Malik’s moans of ecstasy in his head. He never thought that he would be able to use his mouth expertly like that to the point that he made Zayn reach his climax with just that. The blonde could even feel the man’s hot cum smeared across his face. He increased his pace, making him emit low moans.

He also recalled the time he messed up Zayn’s plan of having a candle-lit dinner at his home. He exactly remembered what the man said to him, that he didn’t want Niall just for sex. His Mr. Malik wanted him for him and it made him so damn happy that time. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach as he tried to close in on his climax. Zayn felt so real when that happened. The blonde started to wonder what made the man change. It felt like Zayn was not being himself but what did he know? He only knew the man intimately in less than a week. He let go of his leaking cock and started to search for his hole. He pushed his index finger inside dry, making him moan loudly. “Fuck,” The blonde muttered as he started to push in and out of his throbbing orifice.

While he was stretching himself, his mind could not help but wander to the things that Mr. Styles did to him in the teacher’s lounge. The mere thought of Harry stretching him made the blonde sick to his stomach. He added one more finger inside him and to move them in a scissoring motion, making him mewl and writhe on his bed. He started stretching himself roughly, attempting to take his mind away from those gruesome thoughts of Mr. Styles. He then curled his fingers and tried to hit his sweet spot. “Shit,” Niall said as a jolt of pleasure ran through his spine when he was able to nail his prostate. He was now a panting mess on his bed as he consecutively abused his sweet spot with his lithe fingers.

He was moments away from his climax when images of Zayn’s cold eyes flooded his mind. The way the art teacher looked at him like he was some sort of slut. Maybe he was because he let two men use him for their pleasure. He was nothing but a ragdoll to Zayn now. He started hitting his prostate in deadly accuracy, using all of the anger he felt towards himself to make him cum. “Fuck!” He screamed as he painted his stomach with his hot seed.

After coming down from the high, he only then felt that tears were constantly streaming down his face. He didn’t notice that he started crying while he was playing with himself. Was he so numb that he couldn’t even sense his own emotions? He felt so dirty after fingering himself. God, he was such a slut and he knows that nobody likes a slut. Maybe Zayn saw him for what he really is. Maybe that’s why the man changed. The blonde couldn’t really blame the man for seeing the truth. He even found himself disgusting so Mr. Malik must have felt the same way or even worse. He wrapped himself in his blanket, not bothering to clean the mess he made. No matter how he cleaned himself, he would always be dirty.

*****

Liam was alone in their house when someone knocked on the door. He quickly stood up and went towards the person who was excessively knocking on the other side. When he opened the door, a very piss drunk Louis appeared. He could smell it on him “I messed up, Liam. I really messed up this time.” He said as he quickly engulfed the lad in a tight hug. “What should I do, Li? Tell me what to do.” Louis sobbed as he burrowed his face on the other lad’s neck. Liam could tell that Louis needed to vent all of his frustrations tonight. “Want to go to my room, Louis?” The lad suggested. Louis was in no condition to retain any coherent thought so he just nodded. Liam hooked the lad’s arm around him and carried him to his room. When they reached Liam’s room, Louis slowly sat on the bed and wrapped his hands around his legs. He buried his face on his knees and started sobbing loudly.

Liam tried to approach the crying lad but was held back with what Louis said. “I’m so selfish! I don’t deserve you and Niall!” The other lad didn’t know what to say. He just stared at the feathery-haired lad as he bawled his eyes out. Seeing Louis like this wrecked Liam’s heart. He just didn’t see Louis as his best mate. He was more than that to him but he was too afraid to accept it. Louis looked at Liam straight in the eyes and said, “Maybe I should just die. Nobody would care-” Louis was cut off by Liam’s lips. The feathery-haired lad was shocked while Liam kissed him with so much passion. Louis still remained unresponsive so the other lad stepped away. The brunette stared at Liam with wide eyes while his mouth was ajar. “I’ll just go get some water.” Liam said as he started awkwardly shuffling towards the door but before he could get that far, Louis pulled him into a kiss. The taller lad instantly returned the kiss with equal vigor. “Help me forget Liam, just for tonight.” Louis pushed Liam down the bed and straddled his lap.

Louis pressed his lips against Liam’s roughly before bringing his hands to his own pants, unbuttoning them. Liam knew as soon as their bare skin touched, there would be no stopping it. The older lad tried to worm out of his pants as he moaned in the kiss. "Help me." he gasped, "Liam please," He begged as he sat up before pulling his shirt off and began tugging on Liam’s. The other lad raised his arms and Louis stripped him of his shirt in one swift movement. “Fuck me,”

Liam just nodded as he ripped Louis’ zipper down and grabbed them before pulling them down the lad's hips. Louis wiggled his legs out of them. Liam was well aware that what they were doing was wrong but all of his sexual frustrations got the best of him. He was usually able to perfectly mask it by dating Sophia but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he snapped. He yanked down his own zipper in preparation to fuck the other lad senseless. Louis forced his boxers and pants off while still being able straddle Liam. "Liam," he panted his hot breath visible. "Please," He spread his legs wider to accommodate Liam’s still clothed length.

Louis took the initiative to remove all of Liam’s remaining articles of clothing. He tugged at Liam’s cock a few times before positioning it between his bum cheeks. "I don’t need prep." he whispered huskily, nipping at Liam's lips. He needed to take this terribly. He needed this like some kind of punishment. Liam was big but not as big as Mr. Styles. He knew it would still get bigger. The lad was still a teenager after all. Liam on the other hand, was reluctant about not stretching Louis first. He was afraid he would hurt the older lad. "Are you sure, Louis?" The older lad wanted this badly. "Yes," he replied, "Fuck me, Liam!" He needed Liam to do this to him. He was aware that Liam wouldn’t agree to this but he needed it to be rough. That was what he really needed right now. Liam grabbed Liam's face and yanked it back to his lips, kissing him violently. "I said, fuck me!"

"This is gonna hurt Louis," Liam warned before nipping roughly Louis's lips with such force, causing the other lad to sink to groan in pain. Liam grabbed his burning hot erection and pressed it against Louis's bum, moving the tip over the puckered orifice before thrusting the head in quickly. He didn't do it slowly because he knew that getting the initial penetration over quickly would spare Louis some pain. Liam already felt guilty in his heart for doing this to his best mate. He didn't want any more added guilt. Louis gasped as only the head of Liam's cock entered him. It hurt a lot but it was expecting it so his body was able to prepare for it. He arched, his chest colliding with Liam’s. He could handle this because his body craved for this kind of punishment. "Don’t hold back, Liam." he panted grabbing the man's face and looking him in his eyes, "I deserved this! Fuck me harder! Punish me! Please"

"Fuck, Louis..." Liam groaned and grabbed the lad’s bum, digging his fingers into it as he started slamming into the tight heat. He hissed as Louis's ass smothered his cock. Liam started nibbling and sucking on the other lad's neck. Liam needed a real mark to see now that he was inside. He made sure to place it over where people could easily see it. It felt like he was claiming the brunette for his own.

Louis moaned as Liam filled him. Yes, yes, this was what they needed so badly. Liam was so hard inside of him and no matter how hard he tried to hide it, Louis could feel the lad’s frustrations. "Liam!" he cried out as Liam lips began marking his neck. Louis knew exactly where Liam's lips were but at the moment, he knew that this wasn't helping anyone. "Move Liam!" he panted, "You need to move! Don't be afraid to give me everything!" It was true. Louis knew that Liam was a strong man and that this would probably leave him to walk funny for a couple days, but both of them needed this.

"Then take it," Liam said between his teeth. He couldn't hold back anymore and began the rough thrusting of his hips. He couldn't help it. The more he plunged into the tight heat the more it seemed to draw him in and make him want more. Liam's hips shook and rocked in and out roughly. He knew Louis could feel it to yet he could not show mercy. "Take it! I wanted to do this for so long!"

Louis moaned, Liam's hips pounding into him then ripping out. It didn't hurt that much anymore, but it was so raw, so real. Liam was using him to express all of his sexual frustrations and it felt so good. "Yes!" he cried his eyes screwing shut, "Fucking use me Liam! Let it out!" He wasn't trying to be slutty, he was trying to get Liam to let it out, to use him like he needed him. Louis brought his hands to Liam's shoulders, his fingers digging into the man's tough shoulder blades, as Liam continued his merciless fucking. This is exactly what he needed right now, to feel any kind of pain for the things he’d said and done.

Upon feeling the nails dig into his skin, Liam grunted and thrust in and out harder taking the action as a sign that the other ld wanted it harder. He was only happy to oblige. He could feel all his rage and hate seep from him, replacing itself with relief and joy. But he could not stop until it was all done, and he didn't plan on it. "Fuck Louis," he growled, a wet slapping noise keeping their heady rhythm in their thoughts, like music.

Louis could no longer think straight as Liam fucked him fast and hard. He could hear their skin pounding against each other, and feel Liam's rock hard cock tear in and out of him. This was what he wanted and what they both needed. "Fuck!" he screamed as Liam's rapid powerful thrusts began nailing his prostate, "Liam!" Louis threw his head backwards because of too much pain and pleasure. He never wanted it to stop. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he panted his body hungrily taking everything Liam was giving him.

Liam purred against Louis's skin, savoring the cold sweat that ran down his neck. Liam could feel his stomach tighten as the other lad screamed beside his ear, rocking him into oblivion filled with molten pleasure. The velvet passage of Louis's heat was has the ability to make him cum the hardest in his life. "You're so good," he growled. Louis forced his eyes to open. Was he helping himself and Liam with this? He started doubting what they were doing but it was already too late. "Liam," he mewled, his ass still being pounded. Louis wanted to make sure Liam wasn't wimping out because he felt bad, but to be honest, Louis couldn't form a complete thought in this moment. He arched and screamed as Liam began hitting his pleasure spot repeatedly. Good God, it was so rough, so good.

Liam thrust in completely, the hilt of his cock nestled against the soft walls of Louis's orifice. Louis knew he would be hurting the other with this, and that this would change everything but right now, he doesn’t care about the consequences. "Fuck!" he yelped against his throat, hips going completely out of control. Louis cried out again, his body tensing for Liam. He knew that his body couldn't take anymore but he wanted Liam to cum first. He owed the man that. "Liam," he panted as he tried to meet the other lad’s thrusts.

Liam could feel the pressure build as he tossed his head back, sighing in a silent scream as he pulled Louis's body down as he came up and in to him. Liam shivered and pulled his head back down as he slammed their hot bodies together, licking at Louis's open mouth. "Fuck Louis, I'm going to cum soon.” He groaned while still roughly thrusting into the older lad.

Louis would too if Liam didn't stop. The new pace was making him see stars and Liam's unwavering accuracy was making it hard to breathe. But he couldn't cum, not until Liam was taken care of. Liam needed this, needed to release everything into Louis and his body. And no matter what, Louis would make sure he got it. It was the only thing he could do for the lad after using him like this.

"Fuck," Purring dangerously next to Liam's ear, the older couldn't help but mouth the soft skin inlayed by cartilage. Liam thrust in hard several times, lingering against Louis's prostate with perverted enthusiasm. "Cum with me Louis," he whispered into the other lad's ear pleadingly, his cock twitching and ready to explode in the heat that was Louis.

Louis moaned. No, no he couldn't. His vision was already blurring and his head pounding. He knew if he came he wouldn't be able to give Liam a good release. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands now wrapping around Liam’s neck for dear life. "Liam!" he cried, trying to force his eyes to focus on Liam. "Fill me!" he blurted, his brain struggling to focus on anything but pleasure.

Upon hearing the words Liam mewled and tore his head up to Louis's mouth, stealing away any innocence he could find and drank it into his own body. He snaked a hand down Louis' thigh as he thrust in hard, trying to make them completely memorable. Liam gripped Louis's cock and pumped him in time with his thrusts before ramming inside and screaming Louis's name at the top of his lungs as his belly quivered and pulsed. "Louis!"

Louis screamed as Liam's cum filled him. He felt his own body tremble and cum itself, releasing everything onto their stomachs. Louis groaned in pain as his salty cum collided with his stomach. He tried to open his eyes, to moan or to do anything but all that he saw was black. In an instant, everything went black.

Louis collapsed against Liam's skin. Liam smiled and leaned to kiss Louis's head when he'd noticed the lad’s sudden quietness. Liam pulled away, holding Louis's face into his hands, examining the closed eyes carefully. "Louis?" he asked, concerned. "Louis?" he asked more desperately, giving the cheek a small pinch before he realized what must have happened. Louis was drunk off his ass and he just fucked him into oblivion. He was starting to regret it as he panicked and struggled to tuck Louis into the bed before doing the same for himself. He knew Louis needed to rest if off, that was all. He was a tough lad. Liam checked the Louis's head. It was hot, but nothing serious as Liam could tell. He hurriedly engulfed the lad into his arms, cuddling him and resting the fragile head against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Liam. I’m sorry you think you’re alone. I’m always here for you, remember than" he whispered, kissing his hair.

*****

Niall blinked rapidly and felt his head throb. He brought his hand to his forehead and started massaging when he heard a gentle knock on his door. “Wake up, Niall. Liam’s downstairs. I think he needs your help or something like that.” Niall forced himself to move and tried to get off the bed. The blonde didn’t respond so Maura slowly opened the door. “You didn’t eat last night. You slept through the whole night, baby. Are you alright?” Niall didn’t really get that much sleep. He just lied there, trying to sleep but failing to do so.

“Shall I send Liam here?” The blonde weakly nodded as he looked at his mom. He knew his mom was really worried about him. Maura offered him a reassuring smile before leaving the room. A few seconds later, Liam entered his bedroom. Niall could tell that Liam was crying too the whole night. “I don’t know what to do!” Liam said as he rubbed his hands all over his face. The blonde was a little bit confused. He wasn’t sure what Liam was referring to. “I slept with Louis, Niall!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry you waited for this for almost a month. I really try to update when I can so please understand. I'm working on the next chapter and just a heads up, it will be a big one!

“I slept with Louis, Niall!” Liam muttered as he covered his face with his hands in shame. The other lad looked so confused that Niall didn’t know what to say or what to do. The first question he wanted to ask Liam was why he would sleep with his best mate who happened to be a bloke. The blonde thought that Liam was straight as a ruler. Niall slowly made room in his bed so that Liam could sit. He patted the space beside him and said “Come here Liam. Let’s try to talk about it, yeah?”

Liam quickly approached the blonde and engulfed him in a tight hug. Niall tried to comfort Liam during the hug but it felt like his best mate was the one who was comforting him. He just needed this, especially right now. This meant that Niall was never alone and never will be alone. When the blonde heard Liam sobbing, he couldn’t help but sob with him. “I’m so sorry, Liam! All of this is my fault!” He was nearing his tipping point and he doesn’t know how much more he can take not just from Zayn but from everyone else around him. “I should have listened to you! You said that what I was doing was wrong! Fuck, I’m so stupid!”

Liam, being the perfect friend that he is, stopped crying and tried to calm Niall down. He soothed Niall by rubbing his back in a gentle motion. “Everything happened because of me, Liam! I, fuck, I just feel like crap for what happened!” He pulled away from Liam’s hug and began wiping away his tears. The older lad gave Niall a moment to recover from his breakdown. When he was sure Niall was now okay, he said “First of all, I never said that what you’re doing is wrong. I said that what you are doing is illegal, you jailbait!” He started laughing lightly and soon after, Niall joined him as well.

“I’m sorry for making this about myself, Liam.” The other lad smiled at the blonde and muttered “Well you are a little bit full of yourself.” Niall protested by hitting Liam on his harm before he started laughing again.

“So Liam,” the blonde said in a slightly inquisitive tone. “I thought that,” Niall wasn’t able to finish his question when Liam interrupted him. “You what? You thought I was straight and I was with Sophia?” The blonde nodded timidly. “Well, I guess deep down I knew that I liked blokes all along but I just couldn’t admit it. Louis didn’t make it easier because of his charming and mischievous nature. I just want to tie him up or something like that.” The blonde’s eyes widened in shock because of that certain piece of information. Did Liam just admit that he was into bondage and that sort of things?

“Well with Sophia, I stroke a deal with her. I’ll be her beard if she let me be hers.” Niall was just plain flabbergasted. Liam just laughed at the blonde reaction. “Does she know about you crushing on Louis?” Niall saw a faint blush spreading along Liam’s face as he mentioned his best mate’s name. “Since I can’t talk about it with you two wankers, I told her. She said it was cute that I’m harboring a huge crush on my best friend and he doesn’t even have a clue about it.”

Niall was about to ask more questions like when did it start but Maura started knocking on the door, informing both him and Liam that breakfast was ready. “We’ll continue this later, Liam. I’m so hungry.” Niall instantly headed out of the room. Liam chuckled to himself as he saw a glimpse of how Niall was before. He was aware that everything happened in a span of five days but he couldn’t help but miss how the three of them were. He just wants that back without all of the drama.

*****

A week has passed with Niall constantly trying to avoid Louis, Mr. Malik and especially Mr. Styles all together. Louis almost looked like he wanted to approach the blonde but always backs out in the end. Liam tried to balance his time between his two best mates but he usually sticks with Louis so Niall hung out with Josh Devine when he’s not around. The blonde has no idea what went down between Liam and Louis after the incident. Maybe they did talk about it or maybe they didn’t, who knows? He also tried his best to avoid any kind of contact with two specific teachers at all times even during classes. Mr. Styles didn’t mind getting ignored by Niall but the blonde always saw a mixture of a predatory and playful look on the man’s eyes every time blue orbs met with green ones. Mr. Malik was distraught but was always well-composed. He could tell the man was sort of agitated because there were these moments and instances that the blonde could see how the man really felt.

At first, Niall was kind of successful in ignoring both men but his luck had to run out eventually. It was the last period, meaning it was art class with Mr. Malik. Niall also sat beside Josh the whole week instead in his usual seat near Louis and Liam. The bell rang so Niall quickly gathered his things because he can’t wait to to go home but God had other things in mind. “Niall, please stay behind. We have some rather important to talk to.” Zayn said in a serious tone. The blonde instantly felt two pair of eyes on him. They were Louis’ and Liam’s which were laced with concern. His best mates weren’t aware that Zayn knew firsthand that Harry was using him and he would like to keep it that way. He didn’t want to drag the both of them more into his mess.

“Do you want me to wait for you, Niall?” Josh asked genuinely as he waited for Niall to respond before heading out. Niall shook his head lightly and offered his friend a polite smile. After a few moments, Niall and Zayn were all alone in the classroom. If some things never occurred in the previous week, the blonde would have been shaking in excitement.

“Why won’t you come near me, Niall? We are still technically together, right?” The art teacher said with his voice shaky. Niall felt his stomach drop when he realized that Zayn himself wasn’t sure anymore about their relationship. The blonde took a deep breath before he slowly walked towards the man. “What,” Niall stuttered. “What are we going to talk about?” The blonde was wishing that Zayn wouldn’t end their relationship. It started beautifully but for it to end like this, it would be tragic. “I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow night? I know it’s a Saturday and exams are next week.” Niall internally shrieked in joy, thinking that maybe this could be the first step in making things right.

“I’m free tomorrow night.” The blonde said with too much eagerness. The older lad smiled at him and continued speaking. “My students in my adult erotic anatomy class are having their final evaluation and I was hoping that maybe you could model with me one last time wearing a girl’s uniform.” Niall instantly blushed crimson because of his memory of the first time he modeled for that class. “Well, do you still want to do it?”

Niall didn’t need to think twice. “Yes.” Zayn smiled once again before ushering the blonde out of the room. To say that Niall wasn’t thrilled at that moment would be a big mistake. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow to come. As Niall started headed to the exit with thoughts filled with images of Mr. Malik’s naked body, he bumped against someone else making him land on his bum. “What a pleasant surprise,” the man said who he instantly recognized. “It’s the slut who wants it from his teachers.” Harry said with mockingly. “C’mon Niall. On your knees and be a good boy for me and then maybe I’ll fuck you real good.”

The blonde instantly stood up, not letting the man assault him with degrading words. “You aren’t being a good boy, Niall.” The art teacher reminded the blonde. Niall passed by him, trying to block him out of his head but there was one thing Harry said that caught him off guard. “Do you want a certain picture to circulate in the entire school?”

The blonde quickly turned his back and faced the older lad. “I thought so.” Harry strutted towards Niall. “I can destroy that perfect ass of yours today but things like that can wait.” He said as he groped the blonde bum with two hands. Chills ran through all over Niall’s body as he just stood there while the older lad molested him. “Run along now, little Niall.” The blonde instantly stepped back from the man and dashed away. Before the blonde could get out of earshot, Harry muttered something to himself. “Make sure to prep yourself for tomorrow because that tight little hole of yours won’t be able to fit two for sure without it.”

Harry headed towards the room where Zayn was. He went straight inside without bothering to knock. “Are we still good for tomorrow night?” The art teacher asked. Zayn just replied with a quick nod.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to say sorry for not updating for months! I thought I was failing my courses in college! So I decided that I'll just update when I get those grades up! Well, here I am because I turned it the fuck out! Sorry again hahaha

Niall is currently standing in front of the Tomlinson household. If it was up to him, he wouldn’t be there but he needed to borrow Lottie’s uniform again.  “Okay, I’m doing this for Mr. Malik.” The blonde said with conviction, trying to encourage himself with his words. With one last huff of air, he knocked on the door. He waited for a few seconds before deciding to turn his back and run away. Before he could even get far, the door opened.

“Niall,” A familiar voice which he could recognize in a heartbeat called out. ”What are you doing here?” Louis asked in a confused tone. As far as the brunette knew, Niall was still furious at him so it really did pique his interest to as what the blonde was doing in front of his house. He stepped outside and tried to approach the blonde with caution. Niall stopped in his tracks and slowly faced his best mate, also making Louis stop.

“I need to borrow Lottie’s uniform.” The blonde muttered quickly while avoiding eye contact with the other lad. One of Louis’ brows arched but he quickly covered it up, not wanting to offend Niall in anyway. Louis hasn’t seen Niall in such close proximity for days now so he couldn’t help but miss his friend. He knew the blonde was avoiding him at all cost but he constantly thought of how he can make it up to the blonde and when.

Louis saw a glimpse of hope in the other lad’s eyes. He could tell that Niall hoping that he would give him his sister’s uniform without trouble. Then he wondered if Niall was aware that all of this started because of him wearing his sister’s uniform. He didn’t want to lend the damned uniform to Niall but he had to. It’s the least he can do after saying all those degrading things to him. “Why don’t you come inside while I go get it?”

The blonde shook his head in response. He preferred to be as far away as possible from the brunette. Given their situation, it was only natural for his best mate to react that way but Louis’ words did hurt his feelings. Fuel was added to the fire when his own best mate didn’t even give him a sliver of a chance to explain.

Louis smiled faintly before he went inside the house to get his sister’s uniform. After a few moments of Niall awkwardly standing along outside of the house, the brunette reappeared with Lottie’s neatly folded uniform in hand. “Here you go, Niall.”

The blonde reached for the uniform but before Louis handed it to him completely, the brunette said, “Can we talk?” Niall was caught off-guard with Louis’ sudden question. The blonde snatched the different articles of clothing from Louis and shuffled away. “I need to go.” With that, the blonde turned his back and started walking away. Before Niall was out of earshot, Louis said, “Please be careful Niall and I’m really sorry for everything I said.” The blonde couldn’t help but smile with what came out of Louis’ mouth. It felt great to know that his best mate still cares for him.

*****

Niall stares at the piece of clothing before he let out an embarrassed sigh. He was currently in his bathroom, stark naked. In his hand is a pair of bright red lace panties. Before he went home today, he made a quick detour to buy them. He wanted to look good for Mr. Malik so this time he actually took the time to choose what underwear he’d be seen in unlike last time. Now, he’s regretting his decision.

He took his time to wear them. He put them on while slowly sliding them up his creamy thighs. It contrasted his pale skin perfectly and it was then that he decided to shave his special place. He was only a teenager so he wasn’t that hairy but he wanted to look neat and ready to be eaten out. Niall quickly removed the red panties. With his back facing the mirror, he spread his bum cheeks so he can look at his fuzzy hole.

He then prepared all the things he needed like a handheld mirror, shaving cream and a razor. Niall poured a small amount on the tip of his fingers and applied it in between his cheeks. He laid a handheld mirror on the floor and then squat above it, giving him an obscene view of his pinkish orifice. He started shaving it and didn’t stop until all of the strands of hair are removed. When the blonde was fully satisfied, he started dressing up in Lottie’s uniform. He looked exactly the same but he noticed that the color of his underwear stood out the most.

Niall was just about to finish doing his hair when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly ran out his room and down the flight of stairs and then headed towards the door. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he took in Zayn’s image. It was as perfect as he remembered.

“Hey Mr. Malik,” The blonde stuttered as he blushed furiously because he noticed that the older man was checking him out. Mr. Malik had a mischievous smile on his face as he held out a hand for the blonde. Niall tried to readjust his skirt and tried to cover his underwear before taking the raven’s hand. “Let’s go, yeah?”

The younger lad’s action made Zayn interested in what color his panties were this time. Anyone could see what color his panties were without much effort. They walked hand-in-hand towards Zayn’s car with the older lad a lagging bit behind the blonde so he could admire Niall’s backside. “I love what you’re wearing underneath, Niall.” The older lad purred as the winter air whipped his skirt back and forth, showing Niall’s lovely pair of underwear. “Too bad you won’t be wearing them for long.” Zayn added, sending shivers along the blonde’s spine.

The art teacher opened the car door for his blonde lover and let him in. Zayn then made his way to the driver’s seat slowly. When the older lad got inside the car, what Niall was doing shocked him. The blonde had his legs spread with a finger deep inside his hole. His panties were put aside as he fingered himself. The raven swore he could feel his pants get heavier as with every thrust the blonde made. “What are you doing, Niall?” he asked in an incredulous voice. He just couldn’t believe that the younger lad was already playing with himself even though the night hasn’t officially started.

“I’m,” Niall stuttered as he increased his pace. “I need to get ready for the show.” The blonde said in a slutty tone. He smirked as he caught Zayn blatantly staring at his hole. “Do you want me to stretch myself for you, Mr. Malik? Do you want me to be ready to take your cock in one go?” Niall asked innocently.

The older lad noticed something different with the younger lad’s hole. This time, Zayn could stifle his moan. “Did you shave, baby? Did you shave your dirty little hole just for tonight?” The art teacher said as he touched the skin the surrounded Niall’s rim. The younger lad frantically nodded while still continuing to pump his fingers inside of him.  It felt so smooth and perfect, the man wanted to run his tongue across it over and over again but he knew better. He didn’t want to ruin his plans for the night “I suppose you need to stretch yourself for tonight’s activities.” Zayn said as he started the engine.

It took most of Zayn’s resolve not to stop the car and fuck his little Irishman. He was quite sure the lad’s moans and whimpers could drive anyone insane. Niall isn’t helping at all by constantly screaming his name. “We’re here, Niall.” The art teacher informed the blonde. Niall had his eyes closed with two fingers inside of him. “Fuck,” The blonde whimpered as he slowly withdrew both of his fingers from his hole. Niall was about to fix himself when Zayn replaced the fingers with his own. “I think you need more, baby.”

Niall didn’t need time to adjust and Zayn knew that so he began his fingers moving in and out. “Oh fuck,” He moaned as the older lad instantly found his sweet spot. The blonde’s right hand found its way to his nipple and started playing with it through the clothes. “Mr. Malik,” The younger lad cried as he arched his back. He’s been playing with himself for fifteen minutes straight and he knew he was nearing his threshold. Zayn’s long deft fingers provided the burn Niall needed to reach his climax. “Might come,” He muttered as he tried to hold all of it in.

With that, Zayn quickly pulled his fingers out of Niall’s hole. “Let’s go, slut.” The art teacher said before heading out of the car. The blonde wasn’t sure if it was dirty talk or the older lad did mean it. He just shrugged it off and followed the man.

Niall followed his art teacher quietly, pondering about the subtle changes about the man in front of him. They weren’t big changes but still, he could spot them. Like the way Zayn looks at him now was so much different than the way he did before. It was much more sinister but a subtle kind of sinister. Maybe it was all in his head but he knew something changed the day after his math teacher forced himself on him.

“Tonight’s a special night, Niall. I hope you’re ready.” Mr. Malik said with a devilsih tone. With that, they entered the classroom. What the blonde saw shocked him the made him shudder. There he saw Mr. Styles leaning on the table with his signature smile. That smile only meant that he was up to something and it isn’t good.

“Well, hello there kitten. We’ve all been waiting for you.” Harry said which made Zayn’s students laugh and applaud. “All these lovely ladies are looking forward to seeing the subject in their final evaluation.” The blonde stopped in his tracks and just stared at his math teacher and the other students. Before Niall could process anything, Mr. Malik urged him to approach Harry. When he was in the math teacher’s reach, Harry grabbed him and placed him on his lap. He instantly wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist, securing him in place.

“Aren’t they the cutest?” Perrie said as he gushed over the two. “I still prefer Mr. Malik and Kitten!” One girl argued. The classroom was now filled with playful banter as the girls discussed among themselves who they preferred to be paired with Niall.

“Now, now girls. There is no need to argue with one another. We would be sharing Kitten tonight, right Mr. Malik?” Harry stated as he bit on Niall’s earlobe. The blonde tried to pull away. There was no way in hell he would approve of being shared. “Can you get your hands off me please?” Niall said calmly as he struggled against Harry’s hold but the man just wouldn’t let go.

“Settle down Kitten,” Harry growled sexily, laughing a little at Niall’s effort. Zayn approached the two and knelt in front of them. He parted the blonde’s legs and teased fading erection. “You wouldn’t want to disappoint your audience, right kitten? You wouldn’t want to disappoint me.” The art teacher said, forcing the blonde to relax under his touch. The man didn’t see why Niall wouldn’t agree to this. The slut was already being shared by the two teachers. “You’re going to be fucked so hard tonight kitten.” Harry whispered as he nibbled on Niall’s earlobe.

“You can fuck yourself Mr. Styles.” Niall hissed after he mustered all of his courage so he could talk back to his teacher. Zayn was surprised with Niall’s little outburst. He was beyond displeased with his behavior while Harry was thoroughly amused with it. “How about we start right about now class? I won’t be taking any posing suggestion and we won’t stop for you to finish your work. It depends on you on how you’ll capture the moment.” Mr. Malik instructed as he slid off Niall’s panties.

Niall tried to struggle at first but when Zayn pushed in three of his fingers inside of him, his resolve crumbled. The blonde wanted to fight but those skilled fingers were making it too difficult to think about anything except getting fucked hard against the table. He felt his eyes close as he moaned out the name of the man in front of him. Harry snaked his hands towards the blonde’s bum and started to squeeze it.

“Just Zayn’s fingers and it already feels good for you?” Harry whispered next to his ear. “Isn’t he just perfect, right Zayn?” The art teacher smirked as he stood up and started to peel of his clothing. “So willing and pliant,”

“Kitten, be the slut that you really are and hop on the table so you can show Mr. Styles here how good you are at giving head?” Niall tried to ignore Harry’s comments but when Zayn said that he really was a slut, something inside of him broke. He realized that he really was a whore. He did what he was told to do, giving Zayn’s students a perfect view. When Niall was on all fours on the table, he was faced with a naked Harry.

Niall was about to take Harry in his mouth when Zayn forcefully shoved his head forward, making him choke and gag on the other man’s length. “That’s it, Niall. You love that, yeah?” Tears were coming out of Niall’s eyes as he tried to gasp for air. He wanted to pull back but Zayn was holding his head in place. Harry was experiencing pure bliss with his prick buried deep down the blonde’s throat.

The art teacher released his hold on Niall’s head so the blonde quickly pulled back in order to breathe. He was slowly regaining his breath when Zayn quickly slammed into him completely dry. “Mr. Malik!” He screamed as the pain took over his body. Harry tried to muffle his screams by forcing himself into the blonde’s mouth.

“You’re so tight kitten. You’re always so tight.” Zayn said as he pushed in and out of the blonde in a frightening pace. Harry didn’t need to move. He just stood there as Niall was forced to take more of him inside his mouth because of the force created by Zayn’s thrusts. The blonde didn’t want to admit it but he loved everything that was going on. Even though he was in pain, it was a good kind of pain and he relished in it.

He started working Mr. Styles with his tongue, applying what he had learned from Louis. When Harry started to thrust into him, he felt like he being ripped from both holes. Both lengths shouldn’t be taken lightly. His mind was now being shrouded with intense pleasure. He knew he was nearing his climax.

When Zayn started to hit that certain spot inside of him, the blonde felt warmth pool in the bottom of his stomach. He was moaning so loud trying to tell Zayn to keep hitting that certain spot but only to be muffled by Harry’s prick. The art teacher seemed to have gotten the message and continuously nailed that spot with pinpointed accuracy. After a few more jabs on his sweet spot, the blonde reached his climax. Niall painted the table and Lottie’s skirt with his seed.

Zayn was nearing his own climax because Niall’s walls were constricting his cock when he decided to move on to the next phase of tonight’s plans. “Kitten, would like to ride Mr. Styles?”

Niall can hardly think straight so he just nodded in approval. Zayn carried Niall off the table, seeing that the blonde couldn’t will himself to move. Harry quickly got into position, lying across table as he was leisurely stroking himself. The art teacher placed Niall’s hole directly above Mr. Styles’ aching hard cock before dropping him.

“Oh bloody hell!” Niall screamed as he braced for impact. Harry was buried to the hilt and he couldn’t ask for more. After being fucked by his art teacher, the blonde was still pretty tight. “C’mon kitten. Don’t disappoint me now. Show us what your dirty little hole can do.”

The blonde started to pull his body up only to slam it down. His pace was uneven so Harry decided to help Niall out and placed his hands on the blonde’s hips to guide him. Soon after, Niall was a moaning mess above the math teacher. “Enjoying the ride baby?” Zayn asked as he wrapped his arms around Niall’s chest and started fondling his buds.

“I asked you a question kitten.” The art teacher reminded him while he was stroking himself. Niall just whimpered in response. Harry kept on hitting his insides in all the right places while Zayn searched for lube in drawer of table. When he was able to get them, he quickly opened the cap and lubed himself up.

“Mr. Malik, I think he needs more.” Harry suggested with a sinister smile on his face. Zayn slowly pushed Niall, forcing him to lie down on the other teacher’s chest. The curly haired lad stopped his thrusts and wrapped the blonde in his arms in a viselike grip.

The raven then lifted Niall’s bum and squirted as much lube as he can at both Niall’s hole and Harry’s organ. He then signaled Harry to start thrusting again to spread the lube inside. “Baby, you can take both our cocks right? I know you can.” Zayn said in a soothing voice as he lined himself to the blonde’s filled hole. “Good sluts take what they are given without hesitation right?”

Niall’s eyes snap open as he felt Zayn pushes at his already full hole, trying to make room for more. It feels impossible to Harry but somehow Niall’s hole gives way, allowing Zayn to get the head of his cock inside the boy’s tight rim.

As he does, the blonde his body goes rigid with tension. He started struggling, but both his teachers held him down. Harry was already shaking with need but he still tried to calm the blonde down, wanting this to hurt in the least possible way. He may see Niall as just a fuck toy but he knew the blonde was something else when he first laid eyes on him. The math teacher kept rubbing small circles on Niall’s back and it seemed to work on the blonde.

Zayn started to push his cock further which made Niall scream in pain. He then leaned in and started kissing the back of Niall’s neck “C’mon slut! You can take two cocks at the same time! You loved our cocks right? That’s why your sneaky ass wanted them one after the other! You cheating piece of crap!” The man whispered at Niall’s ear as he kept pushing himself.

The blonde started to sob against Harry’s chest. Niall knew he could take the physical pain but what couldn’t stomach were Mr. Malik’s words. “You love this right, both our cocks trying to wreck your slutty little hole?  Be the real cock slut that you are and own up to your actions!” The art teacher added as he was now half inside the blonde.

“Please stop,” Niall whimpered as he felt himself being torn apart. Harry then softened his embrace on the blonde, giving him space to breathe and relax. “C’mon Nialll, you need to calm down. Take short breaths and relax your hole.” In an odd and unexpected turn of events, he did what Harry told him.

Harry’s eyes rolled back as Zayn pushes inside fully, their lengths lining up alongside each other, smashed together in Niall’s condensed space. It was so overwhelming and he definitely felt amazing. He was sure Zayn was feeling the same.

When they start fucking Niall, they did it in a slow and careful pace. The blonde was still sobbing softly, his tense bod was shaking. As they work him open, the blonde started to relax bit, his body beginning to loosen up. “This feels so good. You’re doing so good Niall.” Harry muttered as he increased his pace. The rubbing of their cocks with Niall’s infernal heat was driving both teachers crazy with want.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Niall kept repeating these words as both men alternately kept hitting his prostate in a rigorous pace. The blonde was closing in on his second orgasm for tonight and he was pretty sure he would pass out if there is still a next one after this.

When Niall finally reached his climax, his hole tightened significantly and that was what pushed both men to the edge. Harry was first to coat Niall’s walls with his seed. Zayn felt Harry’s cock throbbing as it released pulses of cum inside the blonde. The art teacher followed soon enough but before finally pulling out he said, “What a proper cum-dump you are. Well, that’s what you’ll ever be.”

Harry took a minute or so before he pulled out of Niall as well. When he was sure that his knees weren’t feeling like jelly anymore, he quickly put on his pants. He saw Niall lying on top of the table looking fully spent. “Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Harry said with a genuine smile plastered on his face.

Harry didn’t need to put Niall’s clothes on seeing that only his underwear was removed. He offered the blonde a hand and Niall reluctantly took it. The math teacher helped his student walk towards the loo. While both of them were walking down the hallway, Niall muttered something. Harry didn’t quite hear. “What did you say Niall?”

“Do you think I’m just a cum-dump, Mr. Styles, nothing more?” The blonde whispered. Harry then looked at the blonde. He looked liked his tears were about to spill. He looked utterly broken. “Mr. Styles, do you think I’m good-for-nothing except spreading my legs for others?”

The math teacher opened his arms, inviting Niall to seek comfort in him. The blonde instantly invaded his space and started crying and sobbing on his chest. “You know you’re more than that, Niall.” He wanted to scowl at the younger lad and tell him to suck it up because life isn’t a fairytale but he just tried his best to console the blonde.

“Why do I feel like I am? Why do I believe everything Mr. Malik said? Maybe I really am.” Niall said as he kept hitting the older lad’s chest. He was pouring his heart out on him because he was beyond devastated. To hear those words from Zayn, the person who meant the world to him, it really ripped him apart.

Harry inwardly smiled. Everything was going far better than he planned. Now he didn’t need to plant ideas in the teen’s head because Zayn did it himself. Now all he needs to do is keep the blonde close but not too close.

“Do you also hate me too Mr. Styles? Will you leave me too?”

The last question the blonde asked caught his math teacher off-guard. He didn’t expect Niall to cling to him like he was his last lifeline. The older lad didn’t know how to respond. He just looked at his student, dumbfounded. At the back of Harry’s mind, he felt guilty for what he did.  A voice was telling him to hold Niall and never let him go.


End file.
